OCs survival on the Killing Floor
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: London has turned into Killing Floor. It's up to OCs to put an end of the zombie specimens once and for all. Rated M for blood, gore and intense violence. Accepting OC. Max is 32. Chapter 1 edited.
1. Preparing for Exterminations

**A/N : Okay, I edited the first chapter, because about a hundred reader stopped in here. So yeah, I put this in STH section now.  
><strong>

**This is mainly OC-centered, telling of how they fare against the zombie-like specimens. You can drop one of your OCs into this hellhole. LOL.**

**Character going in so far :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower (Fox) – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight (Cat) – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike (Hedgehog|Vampire) – LonelyAuthorForever [Commando]  
>Steve (Hedgehog|Vampire) – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter<br>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]  
>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]<br>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]  
>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]<br>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]  
>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]<br>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug]  
>Vegeta (Hedgehog) - OSHUJAX [Medic]<strong>

**Oh, if you wondered why the corporation was named 'Horzine' instead of 'Horizon', ask Alex Quick, the lead developer or Tripwire Interactive themselves. When it's still a mod, it was 'Horizon' though…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Killing Floor and OCs I don't own. Tripwire Interactive owns the game. I own Levinski and this (hell of a) plot. All italic words were taken from kf-wiki(dot)com**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Preparing for Exterminations.<strong>

_On the last day of August, everything changed in the busting city of London._

_A group of several thousand protesters were reported assembling outside the offices of a wealthy Biotech corporation called 'Horzine'. The riot police were called in because the general consensus was that these protesters were the violent sort and needed a lesson in civil obedience. All of this was based on eyewitness testimony that the office entrance had been smashed into pieces. It was agreed that this was a poor way to treat the property of a renowned government defense contractor and the bots suited up, put their visors down and moved in. With a few armed Special Branch lads hidden amongst them, because they didn't want to miss the fun._

_On arriving, the officers found the entrance to be deserted. Still, a gaping hole stood where the doors had been and there was debris, twisted metal, and all evidence they really need to start clapping hippies in cuffs. And as though he had read the officers' collective thoughts, one of the protesters emerged from that man-made orifice and stumbled up to them. It took a few moments for screaming to start as this protestor, a naked, emaciated specimen, had sunk elongated teeth into the neck of the closest cop and was vigorously tearing off bits of flesh. It only took a few more moments for the Special Branch types to haul out their 9mms and the gunfire erupted._

_With the smell of blood now thick in the air, the rest of the 'protestors' emerged from that wound in the building. By the hundred. They howled and shambled and moved as though they had some terribly important purpose. There were little ones and large ones and those with chainsaws and cleavers instead of limbs and in the last moments of his life, the police sergeant mused that it was a bit like staring at a macabre circus troupe._

_On the last day of August, London turned into a killing floor…_

* * *

><p>Masterson buried his head under his hand.<p>

It was almost 5 months since he escaped from Horzine Biotic Labs. They had made him into some kind of super soldier. He was really lucky that he didn't wind up like the rest of the projects, which turned into some kind of zombie-like specimen, rampaging on the streets of London, killing innocents.

He had lost thousands of his men already. It seemed that the specimens were relentless. Reports had claimed that these specimens were led by some kind of 'Patriarch', possibly a specimen with his mind retained. Every time his squads seemed to be able to take on the specimens, this… 'Patriarch' came out of nowhere and turned on the tables, somehow.

Masterson had yet to see this Patriarch, so he still couldn't believe of what his surviving squads had claimed to see, which went with something like : Cloaking device, Medical Syringe, Chain Guns, and Rocket Launcher. Hell, a ROCKET LAUNCHER? What kind of sick and twisted guy who would arm a zombie with a rocket launcher?

Although maybe Kevin Clamely, the CEO of Horzine, might've thought about it…

He had tried to counter-assault the specimens, but as mad as he was, Kevin was also as clever as a snake. He set up a trap for the squads which worked really well, no... it worked perfectly as planned. The specimens ambushed Masterson's squad, suffering only minimum casualties, while the squad... oh God, he couldn't describe it. Everything went to hell, all his troopers were massacred like animals. Masterson was the only one survived in the ambush. After that, everything just went worse and worse.

Masterson's train of thought was interrupted when Sarah, his weapon supplier, came to his office. "Good morning, Lieutenant." She greeted.

"Morning." He greeted back, "So how is the damage so far?"

"We just lost another group in western side of London."

Masterson groaned. It was really the last thing he wanted to hear "Isn't there any good news I can hear of nowadays?"

"Actually, there _is_ good news."

Masterson's head suddenly lit up, "Our squad won a battle for the first time?"

"Well, actually no. But I just heard that the special squad we have requested has just arrived."

The Lieutenant's expression became much brighter, "At last. Brief them the missions. Don't forget to run the info about the specimens."

With a nod, Sarah walked out of the office. Masterson was now satisfied more than ever. He had heard about what the squad could really do, although there were only 4 of them. He just hoped that the special squad could be the answer of everyone's prayers.

The police looked out from the window of his office. There he saw some Clot specimens, the weakest and most common of all kind of specimens, emerging from a car barricade the police had put to hold on the specimens. Several officers soon mowed them down with Bullpups and 9mms. Several Gorefasts, the fastest specimen, and some Scrakes, the chainsaw-armed specimens, emerged and started attacking. This time, some of the officers were killed during the process.

"This is going to turn out really bloody…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : We're going to run the data of the specimens in the next chapter.**

**If anyone wants to put their OCs, just put them on PMs to me. Note that the limit of the OC is one each person.**

**By the way, Masterson and Kevin Clamely aren't OCs.**


	2. Exterminations of the Specimens

**A/N : So far no one is reviewing, although Shadow's Party Girl 96 has been so kindly enough to put this on her fav list, and Ult1mateShad0w had offered 2 OCs of his and his friend's****(Thanks a lot. That means so much for me!).**

**This fic was put on STH due to Mobian OCs... **

**Character going in so far, with perks :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike – Ult1mateShad0w [Commando]  
>Steve – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<strong>

**I know that the last three can be human, but I just think it would be better to use their Mobian version.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Extermination of the Specimens.<strong>

Sarah was walking to the special squad quarters, looking at the bio of the troopers assigned for the mission. She only had four bios, since only four people were sent as the special squad, much to everyone's dismay. Sarah didn't want to disappoint the already hopeful Lieutenant, so that's why she didn't tell him that the squad was really small.

Eventually she reached the quarters. As she opened it, she saw that the special squads were already prepared, as their weapons and equipments were already at hands, and their backpacks on their back. She still couldn't believe that the people who was going to end this, or at least try, were in fact some anthropomorphic animals, one of which had intelligence surpassed her own.

"So, are you ready for the mission?" asked Sarah.

The brown hedgehog was the first to answer, "Of course we are. So, brief the mission, and we'll make sure it's done."

"Okay, as you all might know, we've got specimens rampaging on London, turning it into hell. We've got thousands of casualties already trying to put an end of this apocalypse. Your job is simple: exterminate every single specimen in London."

"Just that?"

"…and be sure you don't put anyone else in danger unless necessary."

The red furred hedgehog with black streaks wearing green gray pants of the group rose up from the seat, "Sounds simple enough."

"It's not. These specimens came with many varieties of abilities, like strong grips, fast legs, acidic bile, and God knows what else."

"Sounds like that Left 4 Dead game, except those special zombies don't appear really often." Commented the brown hedgehog. "Okay, so you got the chopper ready?"

"It's waiting for you outside. I'll advise you to study about these specimens and their kinds on the way to the western side of London. It might help you in the job. Good hunting." Sarah put several papers on the tables and left.

* * *

><p>Soon, the special squads had entered the chopper. It soon took off and flew to the western London. The squads were talking about what they thought the mission would be. Some of them were busy reading the specimens document, one of which was a grass green fox with black leather jacket and camouflage pants.<p>

"Hey, Levinski. Have you done reading those papers?" asked the brown hedgehog.

"Not really. These specimens were really interesting. Just look at the FleshPound. Now that is one hell of a specimen." Replied the green fox with Russian accent.

"Why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, it has meat grinders as its arms. Most deaths were caused by this type. I have to say whoever made the FleshPound must've worked really hard."

"Wow, meat grinders?" the purple cat of the group spoke, "That's just overkill, totally."

"Nothing I can't take care of." The brown hedgehog replied.

"Yeah, sure." Levinski spoke sarcastically, "Let's see if you can survive a mad FleshPound, Mike. It says that no one can survive any of them, not yet at least..."

"Well, there's always the first time for everything. Anything else interesting?"

"Nyet, unless a specimen wielding a chainsaw is in the category of 'interesting'."

They didn't aware that the chopper was now landing on the pavement of the town. "_Special Squads, we have arrived._" The pilot spoke from the cockpit.

"Finally…" said the purple cat.

"Let's do this…" Levinski spoke.

"You know, that kind of reminds me of that game… actually never mind…"

The group exited the chopper, which soon took off, leaving them in the desolated town. The cars and buildings were burning, some vehicles made roadblocks, blocking the exits. "Let's check the town. There might be something we can use against those specimens. Who knows, maybe those dead police might left us some usable weapons." Said Mike. Then he turned to the , "S, you come with me."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve agreed, "Let's go!"

As both hedgehogs left, Levinski turned to the purple feline. "Guess it's just you and me now, Starlight."

"Well, let's get a move on!" Starlight dragged Levinski to the street.

"Hey, hey, HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Mike and Steve.<strong>

Both hedgehogs went inside the office in front of them. There, they found some ammos lying on the ground. Mike got 9 clips for his L22A1 Carbine Bullpup, while Steve scavenged another 9mm pistol and a Desert Eagle. "Well, I don't think we'll run into trouble with our arsenals full." Said Mike.

"By the way, where are those specimens? They should've been here by now." Steve spoke.

"I don't know. Let's check the street. Maybe we will find something interesting."

As the pair stepped out, several growls were heard. Mike's bluish-gray eyes wandered, and were locked on several specimens dropping down from a bus blocking the road. Their skin was pale and their face showed rage and intents to kill. "I think that's what they call the 'Clots'. Let's mow them down, Steve."

"Yeah, I'm going to blow their heads away."

*[KF OST] Dirge Disunion 1 - Playing*

* * *

><p><strong>With Starlight and Levinski<strong>

Both Mobians were being chased by several red-skinned specimens with scythe as their left hand. They appeared to be really enraged. Starlight had an axe with her. She found it lying on the street by a broken bus. As the specimens were close to her, she swung it, decapitating the specimens' head. "Levinski! Fire your shotgun!"

Levinski quickly aimed his Benelli M3 Super 90 at the speeding specimens and shot them, resulting some of the specimens to be thrown away and fell dead on the floor. The vulpine then pumped his shotgun, just as the specimen tried to slash his hand.

"Damn Gorefasts!" He cursed as the scythe made contact with his skin. "DIE!"

Levinski quickly shot the Gorefasts blindly. The shotgun quickly ran out of shell, just as a pair of Gorefasts marched and prepared to slash him. "Okay, chopping time!" Levinski pulled out a crystal blue machete and slashed the specimens' head with it. "Yeah, take that you son of a bitch!" He shouted as he decapitated the specimen.

"_Levinski, Starlight. A little help here, maybe?_" Steve's voice came from Levinski's headset.

"Damn. Starlight! Leave those Gorefasts! Mike and Steve need our help!"

Starlight quickly stopped beating the hell out of the Gorefasts with her axe and dashed to Levinski, "Well, I'm gonna wait you there!" With that, the feline left with a really fast speed.

"Damn… I'm gonna have to practice a little bit more…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Mike and Steve<strong>

The Clots were quick to surround both the hedgehogs. To their dismay, these Clots were also accompanied by the 'Bloats', which Mike called 'Boomer' at first sight. These fat specimens vomited acid bile which burned the hell out of both Mike and Steve, and some unfortunate Clots too.

"Get the hell away from me, you smelly bastard!" Mike shoved the clots away with his Bullpups and shot the others that still got their grips on him and Steve. They quickly backed away and shot the Bloats on their stomachs. It took quite a while until they exploded. Some Clots were killed in the acidic explosions.

Suddenly they heard some chainsaw roars from their back. They turned around, to see a couple of specimens wielding chainsaws on their right arms. "Chainsaws? Oh you've got to be kidding me!" shouted Steve.

"Lev said something about them, didn't he?"

"I've read about them. These things were called 'Scrakes'. I never thought it was true that they have a FREAKING CHAINSAW!"

"Well, that's no problem isn't it? Let's just beat the crap out of them!"

Mike aimed his Bullpups at the advancing Scrakes' heads. The result was this, as he shot them more and more, it seemed that the Scrakes were enraged and began marching toward him with their chainsaw on the front. "Whoa, reminds of those Japanese Banzais!"

Suddenly a purple figure leaped on top of them and slashed one of the Scrakes on its head. Mike quickly recognized the figure as Starlight, "So, help's here."

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"I am NOT her boyfriend!" Came the angry voice of the vulpine in question. He was battling with several Clots accompanied with 5 Bloats. "Can you three fight without me, I'm pretty occupied right now!"

"Okay. Steve, let's kill those…" but when Mike turned around, the Scrakes were already dead, all headless. "…Scrakes…" Then he turned to Steve, whose Desert Eagle was smoking.

"Sorry, can't wait for you to finish your little conversation." He spoke quietly.

"Ookay, let's help Levinski then."

But before Mike could turn around, he heard Starlight's scream. He turned to the purple feline, to see several black specimens crawling toward her. There were tens, no… hundreds of them marching toward him. They somewhat resembled spider, with their multiple eyes and legs. "Wow, spidermen… Looks like you have to wait for a little while, Lev! Don't die on us, will you?"

"I won't! I'm really glad I'm not on your position!" shouted Levinski back.

"Why, you're afraid of spiders?"

"Damn straight! Don't let them get anywhere near me!"

"Okay. You got it! Steve, let's…" But he saw that Steve was already gone, to Chaos knows where, "Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to take care of those specimens myself." Mike turned back to Starlight, who was swinging her axe on the specimens. Some of the other ones were advancing toward him. He quickly reloaded the Bullpup and began mowing the specimens down. They were weak, but also hard to shoot. Several times Mike missed the shot. Several specimens pounced on him and clawed his face.

"Mike, something big is coming on our left!" He suddenly heard Steve's voice on his left..

He turned around, to see Steve shooting on a big specimen with meat grinders on his arm, "Oh crap…" Mike cursed. "FleshPound…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's a wrap. Review please!**


	3. Horde, Enter the Daddy

**A/N : Thanks for the support Ult1mateShad0w, The Awesome One 4, and Shadow's Party Girl 96. You are the ones who have been keeping this fic going smooth!**

**Note : OC space is still available.**

**Character going in so far, with perks :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike – Ult1mateShad0w [Commando]  
>Steve – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, only Levinski and the plot, as well as Lev's T-Mach...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Horde, enter the 'daddy'.<strong>

Mike's first reaction was emptying a clip on the hulky specimen, but it only caused the FleshPound to enter what can be called 'Rage Mode'. It growled as the yellow light on its chest turned red. The meat grinders began to spin a lot faster.

And it dashed, making a beeline toward the brown hedgehog.

Mike quickly backed off, stepping on several Crawlers in the process which slowed him down. But it didn't slow down the FleshPound. It crushed every single specimen on its way. '_I guess that specimen really has a bad temper…_' Mike thought.

That was when the angry specimen mauled him with its meat grinder. Mike flew back to the office…

…and hit Levinski.

"CHYORT!" The green vulpine cursed as the brown hedgehog collided with him.

"Sorry. Just ran into a Pound…" Mike spoke.

Levinski looked at the brown hedgehog. He saw the cuts on his body, but there was no blood dripping from it at all. "Holy… how did you…" He stopped and looked closely. His eyes fell on a small bite mark on his neck, "Don't tell me that you're…"

"Not now, I think the FleshPound is still mad!"

Sure enough, the specimen was still not satisfied after pounding the hedgehog. It once again charged. Several Clots, Bloats, and Gorefasts in front of it weren't so lucky…

Levinski had to duck before the meat grinders hit him. Luckily for the fox, the Fleshpound didn't aim for him, and instead aimed for a certain brown hedgehog. But Levinski knew that if the specimen wasn't stopped, it would be death for Mike.

BANG! KER-SPLAT!

Suddenly the Pound's head exploded. It fell lifelessly, much to everyone's relief. Mike then had his eyes locked on Steve, who was standing with M14 EBR smoking. "Wow, thanks for the safe, mate!"

"No problem. But I'd appreciate it if you can take care of your own."

"Mike, where's Starlight?" asked Levinski.

"I don't know! I was distracted by the FleshPound!"

* * *

><p>The feline in question was running away from several Crawlers. They were quick to evade her axe, which gave them more advantages since Starlight was poorly armed.<p>

But not for long…

Her feet suddenly tripped on something. She fell on the floor, her axe facing up. The Crawlers were dumb enough to leap right onto the sharp edge of the weapon. Suffice to say they just committed suicide.

Starlight looked at what he was tripping on. Her eyes were widened when she saw a rather big woodcutting machine on the asphalt. "Wow, a chainsaw!" she exclaimed with glee. "Now, THIS is time for fun!"

As if the cue several Gorefasts dashed toward her. With a smirk, she turned on the chainsaw. The machine started roaring loudly. The menacing sight of the chainsaw didn't scare the Gorefasts, which of course was normal.

The next thing happened couldn't really be described with words. Each and every single specimen was cut into pieces in a matter of seconds. Not for a minute later, Starlight's clothing and chainsaw were soaked with fresh blood (**A/N : FYI, although we can call these specimens as 'zombies', they're not undead… I mean, they aren't walking corpses. They're clones gone haywire**). "Ew… I guess I'm gonna need a bath after this…" She muttered.

Mike and Levinski came shortly from the tunnel. Their eyes were widened when they saw that Starlight's fur had turned blood red. Their eyes went to her chainsaw and then to the pieces of meats and pool of blood in front of her. Then they looked back at her, "Ew, you smell awful…" Levinski spoke.

"Actually she smells good."

"Don't get any ideas. I don't want to find a bite mark on her neck when this shit is all over."

"Er… What do you mean by that, Grass?" Starlight asked.

"Mike here is a vampire."

Starlight suddenly took a step back. Her eyes were filled with fear. Mike looked at the feline strangely, "What? I'm not going to bite."

"Yeah, right." Levinski mocked, "Last time I met a vamp, I had to suffer a short-lived anemia."

"Wait, you're a vampire too?"

"Almost. The vampire's friend, who also happened to be a vampire too, sucked the venom out of me. Still left a bite mark and a cold spot on by neck, though." Levinski rubbed his neck, showing a small spot that was marked with paler fur.

"You know, something like that can't be easily gotten rid of" said Mike.

"_EXCUSE ME!_" Suddenly Steve's voice was heard on the radio. "_I got several flame throwing freaks and FleshPounds here! Can you do me a favor and GET OVER HERE?_"

"On our way… Steve…" Mike spoke.

"_Good! Now pick up your feet and… OW, SON OF A BITCH! THAT STUFF BURNS!_" The communication was cut shortly. The group knew that they had to save the red Hedgehog before the specimens killed him.

* * *

><p>Steve made his stand with dual DEagle on narrow slums. The burnt-skinned specimens with flamethrower as their arms fired another stream of flame toward him again. He quickly dodged the projectiles. The car behind him was then set ablaze and exploded shortly.<p>

He fired his DEagles on the specimens' heads. Several shots later, they were all headless, but were still alive, shooting blindly on every direction. Some FleshPounds were the victims of the specimens' misfire. The FleshPounds, not seemed to be so tolerating friendly fires, were enraged, destroying the flamethrowing specimens in a blink. But they also hit themselves in the process. They quickly started a fight with each other.

Seeing the rather peculiar scene, Steve just sat and sweatdropped as the specimens were wrestling with each others, completely ignoring his existence. The FleshPounds were charging toward each others like bulls. One of the FleshPounds got killed, but the killer was then provoked when another FleshPound pushed him against the wall by accident.

The rest of the team came from the tunnel. Their jaws dropped when they saw Steve sitting on the ground, not doing anything. Their eyes were soon locked on the bunch of hulky specimens in front of them, who were still trying to kill each other. "Wow, I didn't know we can use our mind control ability against the specimens!" exclaimed Mike.

"I didn't do anything" said Steve, "Except maybe decapitating the flamethrowing specimens…"

"What actually happened?" asked the curious Starlight.

"Okay, the specimens were still alive even after they were headless. They blindly shot their weapons, some of which shot at the Fleshpounds, making them angry. The Fleshpounds quickly turned them into swiss cheese in a matter of seconds, but they hit each others in the process. Turns out they were extremely short-tempered, and you know the rest…"

"Idiots…" muttered Levinski.

The group watched as the last FleshPound standing growled in triumph, only to have a .50 Caliber bullet embedded on its brain.

*[KF OST] Dirge Disunion 1 - Ended*

"I don't know why I was scared with those things…" Steve spoke, reloading his Desert Eagles.

"Okay, let's spread out, guys. We have to clear up the area from those bastards." Ordered Mike.

"I don't really think spreading out is a good idea. How about we gather on by the church over there?"

* * *

><p>Everyone then sat near the church and checked their weapons. "So…" Levinski began, "How did you get in here in the first place, Mike?"<p>

"I don't really know. I was raised here. My foster family found me like 60 years before the American Revolution ago. I used to fight every war America had taken part in. That was the time when I met Steve."

"Wow, so Steve here is a vampire too?"

"Yup, that's right" said Steve. "What about you two?"

Levinski sighed, "I was also raised among humans, but you could say… I was in a different universe that parallels with this one. It was 24th century there. I never met any single Mobian, until Starlight came to my world. She was the first other Mobian I've ever met. She then"

"Then how did you get in here?" asked Mike.

"A lab accident." Starlight spoke. "It's a long story."

"Ookay. Let's…" But suddenly Steve stopped, "Something big is coming… Guys, I don't like this…"

Suddenly the team heard some heavy footsteps. They turned to the source of the sound, to see a rather huge muscled man with long hair. He was no ordinary human. One of his eyes was detached from the socket. There were some tentacles on his abdomen. He only wore black messy pants. His right arm was a chain gun with a rocket launcher attached on it.

And then he spoke with a deep and rough voice.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILDREN?**"

"Holy…" Starlight whispered.

"What kind of specimen is that?" Steve half-shouted

"A powerful one that is!" Levinski replied.

The man looked up and roared, shaking the tentacles on his abdomen. "This is not good. SPREAD OUT GUYS!"

*[KF OST] Abandon All - Playing*

The specimen quickly vanished into thin air, but not in Mike's eyes. He could clearly saw a red transparent figure approaching Steve in an alarming speed, with the speed that could even rival Steve's. The specimen reappeared quickly and whacked the red vampire hedgehog with his arm, causing the hedgehog to fly and crash on a nearby building. "Steve!"

But he didn't have time to save his friend. The specimen aimed his chain gun arm on him…

…and fired a rocket toward him.

Mike's eyes suddenly turned scarlet. In a blink, he vanished, and reappeared beside Levinski. "That was close…" the brown hedgehog spoke. "Now let's…" but he never finished what he wanted to say. The specimen aimed his chain gun arm again at both Mike and Levinski. The chain gun was soon spinning, ready to fire.

"Oh bloody hell. Run!"

Mike didn't need to tell Levinski twice. In fact, he didn't need to tell him at all. The green vulpine quickly took cover before the chain gun even fired. Mike, using his power, quickly ran as fast as lightning.

So that left a certain purple (or blood red, now?) feline for the specimen to mow down. But the feline also made a quick dash out of the way without even thinking about attacking him. Well, she did throw her fire axe at the specimen. The red axe hit the specimen on his leg, digging his flesh. He collapsed on his feet and quickly pulled the axe and threw it away.

* * *

><p>Starlight quickly found Mike, Steve and Levinski. Steve was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. It seemed that his leg was broken upon impact. Levinski was taking care of him, while Mike was looking for any incoming threat. Starlight quickly dashed toward the group. "What was that, really?" she asked Levinski.<p>

"His face is like the face on the photo of Horzine CEO…"

"Kevin Clamely?"

"Yeah. I think I know what we're facing now. There was something on the page that goes with the name 'Patriarch'. He was the 'father' of the specimens. No one had ever survived when they met him."

"You think Kevin Clamely is the Patriarch?" asked Mike.

"I think so…"

"Don't worry guys." Said Starlight, "He wouldn't get anywhere with his injured leg."

But she was wrong. Kevin walked out of the tunnel with ease. His leg was injured alright, but it didn't seem to do anything to slow him down. "I got to learn to keep my mouth shut…"

"Alright, time to get serious…" Mike spoke, holding his Bullpup. Levinski also saw something else on his left hand.

An M16A4

"What the…? When did you get that rifle?" asked the surprised Levinski.

"Found it on the way here. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a Patriarch to exterminate."

The brown vampire hedgehog dashed toward the Horzine CEO and fired both his rifles at him. Unfortunately for him, the Patriarch was really quick to evade the attacks thrown at him. It didn't stop Mike from firing his weapons.

"Shit… It is definitely not a good time to go all Rambo, Mike!" shouted Levinski. "Hey Steve. You think you can still fight?"

"I don't know. That was one hell of a punch he threw at me. But I think I can be a sniper for you guys. Best if you keep yourself out of the line of fire."

"Got it. But we still need proper weapons… My shotgun and Starlight's chainsaw are not going to be enough." said Levinski.

"Hey Grass! Check this out!"

The green vulpine turned toward the purple feline, who was holding a big machine gun and a bazooka.

"Holy shit… an M249 and an RPG! Where the hell did you get that?"

"There were some dead SAS corpses behind the garage. I tried to scavenge some weapons from them."

"Okay. Think you can use the rocket launcher?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner." Starlight gave Levinski the M249. He loaded the gun and held it tightly. The green fox smirked and spoke with a confident tone.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mike was still circling Kevin awhile firing his rifle. The Patriarch soon decided to use his chain gun to silence the vampire hedgehog. Somehow, he was able to hit Mike. The Mobian fell on the floor as the bullets hit his leg. "Damn, these must be a really high caliber bullet, or maybe silver!"<p>

Kevin was about to fire again, when he was rained by barrages of bullets. He turned to the source, to see a certain green fox firing a big machine gun at him. "Yeah, baby!" Levinski exclaimed, "I love this gun!"

Suddenly a rocket flew at him and hit him precisely on the chest. He was thrown backward and crashed on the asphalt. "**ARGH! This cannot happen! COME OUT MY CHILDREN! SHOW THEM HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME!**" And with that, he vanished again.

"He's crazy. There's no way…" but Levinski was cut when several Clots and Crawlers jumped down to the road from every direction. "No fucking way… he can call those bastards too?"

Mike got up and reloaded his rifles. "I guess the title 'Patriarch' was there for a reason. Well, let's see what happens if we kill his 'children'."

Mike and Levinski mowed the Clots down with their guns, while Starlight blew the Crawlers up sky high with her RPG. Steve assisted by shooting the specimens that was missed by the group.

Soon, the horde was eliminated. "Phew, I think that's the last of them." Said Levinski.

"Not really, turn around." Mike and Levinski did as said, to see various specimens heading straight toward the group. Some of which were heading toward the incapacitated Steve. It was a long distance between the group and him, and with some specimens heading toward them, it would be hard to save Steve.

"Fuck, they're going to kill Steve. Even with his powers, there's no guarantee it's going to keep him alive…" Mike spoke.

"Wasn't he already dead?" This earned Starlight a glare from the brown hedgehog. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna assist him. You guys try to cover me while I blow up the specimens attacking him."

"Sounds like a plan."

As Mike and Levinski massacred the specimens heading toward their direction, the purple feline aimed her rocket launcher at the center of the horde that was on approach toward Steve. The red hedgehog used his dual DEagle to hold them off. But Starlight knew he wouldn't last long if she didn't help him any time soon.

She fired the rocket, throwing the specimens on the blast radius to every direction. She quickly loaded another rocket. She once again took an aim and blasted several Scrakes.

Soon, Steve was out of danger. But there were still some specimens attacking her, Mike and Levinski. Both Mobians were already out of ammo, and Starlight was already out of rocket.

Desperate, she pulled out her chainsaw and turned it on. She then did a mad dash toward the specimens, "BANZAAAAIIIII!" She screamed, charging with her chainsaw facing forward. The specimens' attention was diverted toward the feline.

Not for a while, Starlight successfully minced every single specimen into pieces, soaking her clothes and her fur with blood even more. The only remains of the specimens were pool of blood, minced meats, and several bones.

*[KF OST] Abandon All - Ended*

"Holy… shit…" Mike muttered. "That was a total massacre."

"Starlight, you're gonna need a 24 hours bath…" said Levinski.

"I know, Grass…"

It seemed that Starlight's fur was never going to be the same. The blood had completely changed the color of her clothes, her fur, and her gloves. Starlight was completely red, save the eyes and teeth.

"Well, let's get Steve first." Mike walked toward the incapacitated hedgehog and carried him up on his back. "You alright, buddy?"

"Never better… I think that 'Patriarch' is gone."

"I didn't sense him too. Let's call Masterson. We're going to need a transport to carry us up."

Several minutes after Mike requested an evac, a chopper arrived, ready to ferry them up. Mike and Steve went inside, followed by Levinski and Starlight. As everyone was on board, the chopper took off, leaving the desolated city behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay. 3000 words! I hope it's enough for you.**

**Mike and Steve being vampires was the idea that was suggested by Ult1mateShad0w. I made the decision though.**

**If you want to put your OC in here, just PM me (one per-author). Here's an example of the OC form :**

**Name : (The name of your OC)**

**Age : (The age of your OC)**

**Species : (The species of your OC. Hedgehog? Fox? Cat? Humans available, but not recommended)**

**Appearance : (The appearance of your OC.)**

**Personality : (The personality of your OC)**

**Bio/Info : (Info of your OC, Optional but important for origins)**

**Misc : (Any powers? Special weapons? Abilities? Other forms? Optional)**

**Perks : (Perks used. Is it Commando(Rifle user, less recoil, enhanced vision), Support Specialist(Shotgun user, carries more equipments, enhanced welder), Sharpshooter(Sniper user, more chance of headshot and hits in long range), Berserker(Melee fighter, fast, agile, can't be grabbed by Clot, strong), Firebug(Flame Thrower user, resistance against fire, napalm grenades, ideal for pyrokinetics), Medic(better medical syringe, resistance against Bloat bile) or Demolitionist(Explosive users)? Can only choose one. See 'kf-wiki(dot)com/wiki/perks' for info. Optional)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. When Extermination Gone FUBAR

**A/N : Another OC addition! Thanks, Leon29 and King Shadows Top General!**

**This time, we'll take them to a farm…**

**Last note : I just realized that it was not a scythe on Gorefast's arm. It was a long blade (which is why the character said something that goes with 'Blade'). On the Killing Floor mod it looked like a scythe or so I thought...**

**Character going in so far, with perks :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike – Ult1mateShad0w [Commando]  
>Steve – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<strong>**  
>Azure Wolfson – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactives and KF developers) and any character listed above, except for Levinski.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : When extermination gone FUBAR.<strong>

Masterson was pretty pleased when the team went back home in one piece. But after hearing about the whole 'Patriarch' problem, and the fact that the Patriarch was Kevin Clamely himself, Masterson began to worry. "Damn, this whole madness has been taken to a brand new level!"

He had half-hoped that Kevin was killed by his own specimens. That mad scientist would be better off dead. Well, things couldn't be worse…

…except if the specimen took the control of the whole England, or maybe the world!

With Kevin still walking on Earth, no doubt the biotic labs were still active, still cloning the hideous specimens. If they weren't destroyed soon enough, the worst could happen. The world will be flooded by those experimental 'super soldiers' and no one will be able to survive if it happens.

Masterson looked on the pile of documents on his desk. On the top of it, there was a blue document that had a picture of a dark blue furred wolf. He opened the document, which revealed the bio of the new member of the special team. After reading it, he closed the document and stood up, leaving his office.

* * *

><p>The team had just exited the chopper. People were congratulating them, but they were quick to leave the helipad ("I'm really gonna need a bath…" said Starlight after the people ran away.). They were about to get back to their quarters when suddenly Masterson appeared and was heading straight toward them. "Good job, team. You've done quite a good job getting rid of the specimens. However, we might need to take this 'Patriarch' threat really seriously…"<p>

"Damn straight!" muttered Steve. "He almost mowed us down on sight with his chain gun!"

"Ahem, Steve…" Masterson cleared throat. "Anyway, we've received disturbing news on the nearby farm on London. It seemed that the people living in there were missing last night, including some units we sent to patrol the area and we've gained some reports of some dead animals there."

A smirk was formed on Mike's face, "Another Horzine specimens attack?"

"Most likely. We're sending you there. Oh, we also have another addition for your team."

As if the cue, a tall and muscular dark blue wolf appeared from the building walking to the helipad. He wore a blue muscle shirt, black jeans and black shoes. He also wore black sunglasses and a yin yang necklace around his neck. A 9mm pistol and a bowie knife were visible on his belt. The knife was rather rough, as if it was just being used recently.

"Team, meet Azure Wolfson." Masterson spoke.

"Pleased to meet you, Azure." Said Mike, shaking Azure's hand.

"Likewise. So, it's just 4 of you and me on the team?" asked Azure.

"Hey, we just beat the hell out of those bastards and scared away their daddy." Steve joked.

"Chaos, they have a daddy? You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't know. Some CEO just yelled at us about murdering his 'children'…" Levinski spoke.

"Okay, what's so scary about this 'daddy' anyway? You all seemed to be talking about him like he's some kind of super-powered monster."

"Well, he seems like one." Mike said, "He has cloaking device, strong muscles and legs, chain gun and rocket launcher, **for** an **arm**."

This earned him a strange look from the blue wolf, "I thought we're fighting off a horde of zombie."

"Not actually zombies. They're failed experiments gone haywire." Levinski replied.

"But they do eat living flesh didn't they?"

"Team!" Masterson interrupted, "I know you had your fun talking about those specimens, but the world's at stake here. Can't you continue this conversation on the chopper?"

"Okay, but can I have a bath before we go? I'm all covered with blood here."

"Fine, the bathroom's that way." Masterson pointed at a small building nearby.

Several minutes later Starlight's fur color returned back to purple, even though there were still red spots on some places. She entered the chopper and sat next to her green vulpine (boy)friend. Before the door was closed, Masterson waved his hand toward the team, and gave them a thumb up, "Good luck out there!"

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the chopper arrived on the farm. It seemed to be really empty. There were no sign of any specimens nearby. "Guys. Got a visual?" asked Mike.<p>

"Negative." Replied Steve, "This area is secure, or at least, it looks secure."

"Stay alert. These specimens never sleep, especially not at night."

"It's still sunny here." Said Azure. "Although I must admit, those tall plants are a good spot for those zombies to hide."

He was right. The crops were a good spot to hide. No one could see through the plants. "Check the crops. We might find something interesting there."

Everyone nodded and went inside. Several minutes later, they came out after finding nothing. "They're not here, guys. I guess the intel's off." Levinski spoke.

"Those specimens will probably appear at night. Masterson said the farmers were missing at night, remember?" Mike said, "So we just need to wait until the sun goes down."

"Great, let's explore this place a little." Said Starlight, "By the way, I'm curious of why the sun hadn't turned you to dust yet…"

"I don't know. Perhaps the radiation isn't enough to burn me down. It's hot out here in the open though." Mike replied, "Anyway, let's move. We'll probably find something useful for us to use. Spread out!"

* * *

><p>Azure went to a warehouse near the bridge where the team had landed. There was a pitchfork on the ground. '<em>Hmm, might be useful for the fight…<em>' he thought as he took the pitchfork and went inside the warehouse.

What he saw there did not exactly make him feel comfortable, and what he smelled there did not help. He saw several cows hanging above the ground. It seemed to be a slaughterhouse inside. He quickly left the place without even checking the corners for any specimens.

The sun almost went down. Azure forced his legs to move faster. Soon, he found a barn and tried to open it. But the door won't budge. He then noticed that it was welded. He also noticed that there was another door not far from his place, but it was broken. He unwelded it and went inside.

What he saw there was even more disturbing than the last sight. There were several corpses lying on the floor. Blood was splattered across the wall. It was like there was a massacre occurring on the place.

Suddenly some yellow lights were visible in front of him. He aimed his pistol just in case if those were the specimens. But before he can even turn on the torch attached on it, several streams of fire shot out from the yellow lights. Azure yelped as he ducked down to avoid getting his ass burnt. "What the hell?"

He turned on the torch and aimed it on the lights. What he saw freaked him out. Several specimens with reddish skin that seemed to be burned and some kind of hi-tech gun on one of their arm were visible. There were like 10 of them they all aimed the gun at the blue wolf and shot again. Azure somersaulted out from the building to avoid the fiery projectile.

"Okay, let's see how strong you are!" shouted Azure as he began to fire his 9mm pistol at the specimens. It seemed to do little to no damage. "Shit, what kind of specimen is this anyway?"

He took a time to read the document he acquired on the base. "Husk. Resistance toward fire. Strong skin. Do not engage within close quarter range." He read out loud. "Okay, let's see how they fare against ice!"

Azure used his ice powers to freeze one of the Husks. It took a long time before the specimen was finally weakened. The wolf then shot it with his 9mm pistol, killing it. "Oh, yeah! Who's next?"

As the answer, one of the Husks fired its weapon, setting the door ablaze. "Whoa, cool it, pal!" Azure said as he began to freeze the Husk and fired his pistol again. The specimen died the same way as the last one.

Azure didn't want to waste his time. So he took a grenade and pulled out its pin. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he threw the grenade at the crowd of Husks.

The explosion killed all the Husks, throwing them against the wall. "Yeah, baby!" But Azure didn't have time to celebrate his victory, as other specimens began to emerge from every direction, "Oh, damn…" He quickly pulled out his pitchfork and held it on an advancing crowd of Clots. "Come and get some of this, bastards."

With that, he impaled one of the Clots and began impaling the others. Azure then threw the impaled specimens toward a FleshPound, angering it. The wolf quickly held his pitchfork toward the hulky specimen, waiting for it to impale itself. But alas, instead of flesh, the pitchfork hit the metal plating of the FleshPound. The impact threw the wolf to a crowd of Crawlers, squishing one of them in the process.

A GoreFast holding a blade made a dash toward the downed wolf and tried to impale him. Azure rolled to the left to avoid the attack and shot the specimen's head. He threw the pitchfork and took the blade from the GoreFast's hand. "Now I'm getting serious!" said Azure, holding the blade. He took a deep breath before charging toward the specimens, waving the blade furiously.

"BANZAAAAI!"

* * *

><p>Mike's discovery had confirmed that there was indeed a specimen attack. There was a FleshPound corpse lying on the grass. Its yellow light was off and its arms were disintegrated. No doubt it was already dead.<p>

There was also a corpse of a police officer. On the corpse's hand, was a USP .45 pistol. Mike took the pistol and checked the ammo. "Still full. Good." He spoke. The battle-hardened vampire hedgehog left the corpse and continued his patrol.

On the way, he found a small house that seemed to be deserted. He decided to investigate the building. But when he tried to open the door, he found it locked. "Okay, let's see what this door is really made of."

He took a step back, and then kicked the door with full force. The door flew open as his foot made contact with it. "Knock knock." Muttered Mike. He took an aim with his M16A4 and checked the corners. It seemed as if there was nothing happened at all. The furniture is in place, no vase broken, a fresh-baked sandwich on the table, wait a minute…

Just as the thought passed the hedgehog's mind, he was kicked right on the face. "Ow, the hell?" He groaned. "What kind of specimen who…"

But before he could even finish his words, a machete was held in front of his neck. It was a steel one, not the crystal blue one Levinski had. So it wouldn't be that grass green fox. But whoever attacking him must be a normal being, not some kind of clones gone haywire like those specimens.

His eyes were raised, and were locked on a hedgehog with light blue fur and brown eyes. He also had three strands of short head hair with the same color as his fur. He wore a leather jacket with the punisher symbol on the shoulders and also a pair of military boots. There's also a skirt it forms below the belt. His black gloves had iron plates on the knuckles region. His eyes were filled with intent to kill.

Mike didn't know it the machete was sharp enough to cut through his skin, and he wouldn't dare to find out. That's why he didn't reach for his assault rifle that was lying on the floor. So instead, he just spoke, "Er… who…"

"Quiet!" Mike shut his mouth in an instant. Damn, there was a horde of flesh-eating clone freaks that was out there to kill him and his friends and he was stuck here with some total stranger that was clearly intending to kill him on sight. Man, he had been whacked by a meat grinder, almost got blasted by a rocket, got shot by a chain gun, and now this!

'_This is just isn't my day…_' thought Mike.

"What did you do to the people here?" the mysterious hedgehog asked.

"I didn't do anything! I just got here when you kicked my face all in a sudden!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that this is not a mortal's doing! You think I'm a fool?"

"YES!" shouted the pissed off Mike, "Just because it's not a human's doing, doesn't mean it's MY doing! It's those bastards who had done it!"

This earned him a strange and suspicious look from the light blue hedgehog. But before he could say anything, an earsplitting, I mean LITERALLY earsplitting scream broke the silence. Both Mike and the blue hedgehog were forced to close their ears shut before their eardrums exploded. "What the hell?" shouted the hedgehog.

Mike peeked from the window. It was a specimen he had recently read about : The Siren, screaming specimen that can bust your ears and kill you in a really slow and painful way. It's also said that it can disarm grenades and explosives, Chaos knows how…

Several other varieties of specimens were starting to approach the house. "Shit, they're back!" shouted Mike. "Run!"

Mike took his M16A4 and pulled the light blue hedgehog's hand and dragged him out. The said hedgehog grunted as his hand was pulled rather painfully. Mike didn't know why he wanted to save the little bastard. He was trying to kill him, right?

They were soon out of the house. But the specimens were already waiting outside. Mike knew that he had to fight them off. He looked at the blue hedgehog, "You want to help me?"

"Why should I?"

"If you still value your life, you will help me."

The light blue hedgehog looked at his surroundings. There were numerous of bloodthirsty freaks on every direction. There were some with blades, some with chainsaws, and some with… omigosh, MEAT GRINDERS!

He looked back at the brown vampire hedgehog, whose bluish-gray eyes had turned scarlet. His rifle was already aimed at the biggest of those… things. He knew damn well that there would be no chance of solo survival. So, why not teaming up for a while? After all, there was a saying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

He didn't even know if that brown hedgehog was his enemy or not. But those freaks, they're different case.

"Okay, you have my support… for now."

"Well… Oo-rah!"

* * *

><p>The light of day had begun to fade out. Starlight was a little bit scared now. On London, she had no problem since it was still sunny. But this is different. The dark surroundings made things looked horrifying. It also limited her sights, although it was not really a big thing. She was a cat after all.<p>

The purple feline had reached the fences. It was not really high, but who knows what kind of monstrosity out there in the open, although if it was more likely that those specimens would be _in _the farm.

Starlight sighed. She wished she had accepted Levinski's offer to go with him. But she didn't, and she didn't even know why she refused. "Damn, why did I say no?" She shouted out loud.

Starlight went into the nearby house to get some rest. It was a really tiring day. She had to face spider mutants, meat grinding giants, and a crazy psychotic CEO with helluva weapon. She went upstairs and threw herself to bed. She closed her eyes, but didn't sleep. Instead, she was thinking of how she and her team get out of this madness.

Suddenly she felt something wrong. There was a funny odor and it seemed that the temperature of the room was heated up. There was also a small faint huff in front of her. She opened her eyes slowly…

…to see a FleshPound kissing her lips.

**Scratch that!** The FleshPound face was only a few centimeters from hers. Her first reaction was screaming in fear. Somehow it surprised the specimen that it backed down and almost tripped on the stairs. "Pervert!" Starlight shouted, didn't even know what she had just said.

THWACK!

For some (probably obvious) reason, Starlight decided to give the Fleshpound a hard punch on the jaw. It cracked and the FleshPound was sent flying up to the air. Its head went through the wooden ceiling. It was stuck there.

Starlight just stared at what she had just done. "Wow, didn't know I had such a massive strength!" she exclaimed.

The FleshPound tried to free itself, but failed miserably. Starlight decided to end its misery by blasting its chest with a shotgun. It took all 8 shells to kill it. As the FleshPound seemed to be motionless, she exited the house, fearing of the last incident repeating again.

* * *

><p>Mike is in trouble…<p>

That was the first thing that came across Steve's mind when he heard some faint gunshots from far away. He adjusted the aim of his M14 EBR and moved toward Mike's position.

But suddenly several spider mutant specimens, whom Steve had now recognized as 'Crawlers', jumped out from the tall grass field. The red hedgehog jumped back to evade the sharp claws of the Crawlers. He quickly shot one of them with his sniper rifle.

Knowing that it would be really hard to use the sniper rifle, Steve switched to his Desert Eagle Akimbo and shot a barrage of .50 caliber bullets toward the pitch black specimens. But they were really agile and their position gave them an advantage.

Steve switched to his knife and began stabbing the Crawlers as they leaped on him. It didn't take long until all the Crawlers were dead. But just when Steve thought everything was over, a horde of GoreFasts dashed toward him waving their scythes.

…

Wait, they're not scythes. They're **blades**!

Sure enough, a long blade was tied up on the GoreFasts' right hand. Their left hand was amputated from their arm and was tied up with the blade, probably to prevent the blades from sliding away.

It must've been the new GoreFasts. They dashed a lot faster and their attacks were much deadlier. Steve switched back to his M14 and fired the on the nearby specimen's head.

It was soon clear that his sniper rifle was ineffective, as the GoreFasts were seemed to be limitless. Not for long, he was already out of ammo. He threw his M14 at the horde of specimens and dashed away. But not for a long time later, another horde was in front of him, a horde of Scrakes.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me…" he muttered.

Seeing that there was no way around the bloodthirsty specimens (okay, that bloodthirsty part might need to be corrected…), Steve leaped on one of the GoreFasts and landed on its head. He then tried to jump all his way out of the crowd. Several GoreFast heads later, he was out of the cage made by the specimens. Not wanting to get surrounded again, Steve made his way to a nearby barn. As he was inside, he shut the door and welded it with his welder. As he was finished, he stepped back and aimed his Desert Eagles to the door, which soon shook rather hardly.

That was when his shoulder touched something. He turned back, to see a large crossbow with a sniper scope hanging on the wall. There were also sharp and strong arrows on the table. "Wow, a crossbow!" exclaimed Steve as he took it and its arrows. "Just as what I need!"

As if the cue, the door burst open and the specimens began to walk inside. Steve aimed the crossbow and shot one of the GoreFasts. The arrow flew and pierced its chest. It kept flying through it and hit the other GoreFast behind it, also killing it, and so on. The arrow took out at least 5 GoreFasts in a line.

"Wow, now this is something I'm going to keep!" Steve laughed as he shot another arrow, which then did another mass kill. He put another arrow on the crossbow and tried to launch it again…

…when suddenly the crossbow broke.

The red hedgehog's face was filled with 'WTF' expression. He threw the wooden crossbow away in frustration and switched back to his DEagles. He did a run-and-gun tactic as he dashed toward the backdoor.

* * *

><p>'<em>This is really the worst day of my life…'<em>

That was the only thought that came across Levinski's mind when a bunch of Crawlers crawled on the grass, trying to rip him to shreds. All he could do was run, since his guns were already empty and the Crawlers were too agile to attack with his machete.

He could hear several gunshots from far away. He knew that the others were also fighting for their life. He didn't have time to wonder if they were alright or not, because the Crawlers didn't give him any.

All in a sudden, his foot tripped on a plank of wood. His body rolled on the ground. "Chyort!" he shouted. As he stopped rolling, a Crawler hopped and landed on his body, much to his dismay.

"Get off me, you piece of shit!" Levinski yelled as the Crawler raised its claws and began tearing him apart. He tried to punch the specimen, but then another specimen pinned his arms down. "HELP!"

As if answering his cry for help, a furred hand lifted one of the Crawlers and threw it away. It did the same to the other. Then several gunshots were heard and the rest of the Crawlers dropped dead on the ground.

"Nasty bastards, aren't they?"

"Mike!" he shouted as he recognized the voice.

"What brings you here, Lev?"

"Don't ask…" Levinski stood up quickly and turned to the brown hedgehog. "How's your investigation?"

"Went FUBAR. A random hedgehog kicked my face and tried to kill me. I have to say, I need to thank those specimens for saving my life."

"HEY YOU!" came a voice behind the house in front of Levinski. "DO I HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL BY MYSELF?"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Levinski followed Mike to the building's yard. Not for a long time later, he saw a light blue hedgehog fighting several Clots and Scrakes. There were also 4 FleshPounds behind him. "Mike, can you pass me a weapon? I'm out of ammo."

"Sure." Mike quickly threw his Bullpup. The vulpine almost fell when he caught the assault rifle. He aimed the rifle at a Clot in front of the blue hedgehog and pulled the trigger.

Click.

"Huh?"

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

Levinski stared at the Bullpup in disbelief. He checked the clip on its back, only to find the clip wasn't there. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME, MIKE? THIS THING ISN'T EVEN LOADED!" shouted the green fox furiously.

"Use it as a baseball bat!" came the casual reply from the brown vampire hedgehog.

Levinski's eyes twitched. "Oh, if we can survive this whole madness, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"Hey, I need my own rifle."

"Okay!" Levinski shouted, "Can someone please give me a gun I can shoot with, and not an empty one?"

As the reply, the light blue hedgehog kicked his 9mm pistol to Levinski, "Will this do?"

"It will. Thanks comrade!"

Levinski aimed the pistol at the approaching Clots and shot their heads. It took one or two shots before each head exploded. Soon enough, all 15 bullets on the clip were used. "I'm out!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Isaac was fighting several chainsaw-wielding freaks with his machete. The pistol he gave to the green Russian accented fox was the only gun he had. He began to look for any weapons that can be used for him. That was when the fox cried for ammo.<p>

Isaac took all the pistol clips he had and kicked it one by one toward the fox, who quickly grabbed it with his hands. He then turned back to the zombie, who approached him slowly with chainsaw raised to the air.

With a smirk, Isaac leaped toward the zombie and chopped its arm off, dropping the chainsaw on the ground. He quickly took the chainsaw and slashed the zombie with it, spraying its blood on the grass. The blood was fresh, as fresh as the living's.

"Hey, you!" Isaac shouted at the vampire hedgehog, who was fighting a hulky zombie with meat grinder arms. "Remind me what these things are!"

"Some clones that was supposed to be super soldiers, genetically enhanced so they wouldn't feel pain, much. We call them 'Specimens'!" shouted the hedgehog as he emptied a clip on the 'specimen's head.

Suddenly a high-pitched echoing scream was heard, forcing Isaac and his allies to close their ears. "Sirens!" shouted the green vulpine, "Shoot her before my eardrums explodes!"

Isaac could barely see a female figure in front of him. It looked just like a skeleton. It wore a jacket that prevented its arms from moving. Isaac could see it opening its mouth. A bloodcurdling scream came out, sending a jolt of pain on his eardrums. "AARGH!" he shouted in pain. He could feel blood running from his ears.

Desperate, he threw his machete to the specimen. The machete flew and hit the Siren's forehead, killing it. "Damn bitch." Isaac muttered.

Suddenly something really fast flew past his head. The next thing he heard was an explosion. Isaac turned around, to see the building behind him was blown to smithereens.

"Shit, not now! Of all times!" cursed the vampire hedgehog.

"What is it?"

But before the brown hedgehog could answer him, he heard some unearthly roar in front of him.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!**"

And suddenly a barrage of high-caliber bullet rained him and his allies. He lost his consciousness as the bullet penetrated his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know it's too soon. But hey, this chapter consists of 4400 words, 1.5 bigger than the last one. The fight will be more epic than before.**

**And don't worry, no char death, except for Kevin the Patty**

**Kevin Clamely : *uncloaks* YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! ONE IN A PIPE! *Fires rocket***

**Me : Uh-oh. Gotta go. Review please!**


	5. Team Up Exterminators!

**A/N : Alright! Back to this story! We got more members for this team. Thanks TheEndOfTheWorld19 and swiftshadow123! Whoa, 7 characters from 7 authors! This story had broken my personal OC record!**

**This chapter is unique than the others, as I tried to upload and update it via cell phone. O.o**

**Whoa, most people chose Berserker. It's no surprise though. STH Category is filled with special power fights and melee attacks. (And I happen to love Berserker perk. Away with your filthy hand, you nasty Clots!)**

**By the way, the idea of Azure's ice powers weakening the specimens was inspired by Cryocopter's freezing beam on C&C Red Alert 3 (Copyright : EA).**

**Last note : When submitting character, don't forget the perks. I need to determine their favorite weapons and fighting method. Of course this **_**doesn't**_** affect what they **_**have**_** to use. It only **_**affects**_** what they **_**want**_** to use.**

**Character going in so far, with perks :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike – Ult1mateShad0w [Commando]  
>Steve – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<strong>**  
>Azure Wolfson – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]  
>Theo Arcreus – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]<br>Akemi - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactive and KF developers) and any character listed above, except for Levinski.**

**Chapter 5 : Team Up Exterminators!**

Starlight was in deep shit now.

Just as she reached the door, a Crawler landed on her back. She shoved it away and blew it away with her shotgun. But before she could even move, hundreds of more Crawlers started dropping from the roof, snarling at her and baring their claws.

If only she had an automatic gun…

The shotgun seemed to be effective, as the recoil was too high and it needed a long time to fully reload. Every time she shot down one of the creepy bastards, ten more would replace it. Her 9mm pistol also didn't help at all.

Suddenly Starlight heard several gunshots on her left. The purple feline turned around, to see Steve holding Double Desert Eagle on his hands. He did a short work on the specimens. "Thanks, St…"

"Not now! RUN!"

Starlight saw several GoreFasts making a dash toward the red hedgehog, followed by some Scrakes. She ran to the same direction Steve was going, "Did you see the others?"

"No! But I know Mike is in trouble now!"

Starlight turned around and fired her Benelli M3 at the advancing GoreFasts. Some of them were thrown backward and fell dead on the ground. Steve also fired his pistols on the Scrakes, killing 2 of them. "Starlight! Got any frag?"

Starlight replied by pulling out a grenade and gave it to Steve. The vampire hedgehog pulled out the pin and dropped it. One of the GoreFasts stomped on it, causing it to blow up, killing all the GoreFasts and dealing lots of damage toward the Scrakes. The chainsaw-wielding specimens went into frenzy mode and made a full sprint toward both Mobians.

"Okay! Got any smart ideas?" Asked Starlight.

"Yes! Shoot 'em!"

With that, Steve and Starlight started shooting at the Scrakes. They were able to reduce their number into two. But the last two were really stubborn. Both the Scrakes, though were badly hurt, were able to keep up even with all the shots the feline and the hedgehog gave them. Soon enough, they ran out of ammo. "Okay, Steve!" shouted Starlight, "Got a plan B?"

Steve's eyes turned scarlet as he pulled out his knife, "Pull out your chainsaw and start chopping the Scrake on the left's head off. I'll take out the other one."

"WHAT?"

"You have any other smart ideas?"

Although she knew that idea would most likely get her killed, she pulled out her chainsaw anyway and turning it on. "Okay, LEEROY JENKINS!"

With that, Starlight made a beeline toward one of the Scrakes and swung her chainsaw. But the specimen was able to block the attack with its own chainsaw. Soon, they were locked on a sword fight. They used their woodcutting tool like a sword. They parried, slashed, parried again. Soon, both Starlight and the Scrake backed off to opposite direction, "En Garde!" shouted Starlight, holding her chainsaw with one arm.

"Starlight, that's a chainsaw, not a sword!" shouted Steve who was using his bowie knife to take out the other Scrake.

"Shut up! Don't ruin the fun!"

Strangely enough, the Chainsaws didn't break as they collided. Starlight was able to shove the Scrake's chainsaw away. As the specimen lost its balance, the purple feline chopped its head off, killing it. "And the winner is MEEEEE!"

Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to the last Scrake. As the specimen swung its chainsaw, Steve ducked and leaped on it. Before the Scrake could do anything to break free, Steve stabbed it in its chest, killing it slowly and painfully.

"Damn, they're really stubborn…" Steve muttered. "They're only good when they're dead."

"Come on. We gotta look for the others!"

Azure was on the killing spree that night. He had massacred hundreds of specimens all by himself. The only specimens left were just 2 FleshPounds and 1 GoreFast. "Okay, bring it on!" shouted Azure, pointing his blade.

The GoreFast, being the fastest in the group, was the one accepting the challenge. But before it can even raise its blade, Azure decapitated it with just one quick move. "Pathetic. You're too soft to be a zombie!"

The dark blue wolf sprinted toward the FleshPounds and tried to chop their heads. The FleshPounds, being literally hard-headed, didn't even flinch. They swung their hulky meat grinder arms, almost hitting Azure.

"Alright. Let's see if this works." With that, Azure tried to freeze the FleshPounds. His attempt of weakening them was successful. They slowed down, and were completely vulnerable. The wolf then charged toward them and slashed both specimens with his blade. They quickly died and fell on the ground, their fresh blood oozed from the place where the blade cut their skin.

All in a sudden, he heard an explosion coming from the building next to the barn, followed by gunfire sound from a chain gun. "What in the world?" Azure decided to find out what was that all about.

He made a dash toward the source of the sound. Not for a long time later, he found both Mike and Levinski carrying a light blue hedgehog. "What happened? Who is this…?"

"NOT NOW!" Levinski shouted in a panic tone. "WE GOTTA RUN!"

Just after the green vulpine spoke, a rocket struck the ground next to the 4 Mobians. "What the…?"

"Patriarch." Mike answered.

Azure looked behind Mike. He saw several specimens advancing toward him and the others, as well as some tall man with tentacles all over his body and something on his abdomen.

And the worst of all, he had a chain gun and a rocket launcher for an arm!

Just a second after Azure's eyes were locked on the 'Patriarch', he vanished into thin air, or at least that was how it looked like, "Chaos! Where did he go?"

As an answer, Azure felt a sudden jolt of intense pain on his back. He was thrown to the ground as he felt blood oozing from his back. He turned around to see the Patriarch, his hand bloodstained. He passed out due to a massive blood loss.

Levinski and Mike were fast to react as they both fired their weapons toward the CEO. But Kevin didn't even flinch. His chain gun began to spin, alarming both Mobian. "Mike! Get our hedgehog friend to cover!" Levinski shouted as he picked up Azure and made a quick dash away from the Patriarch. Mike nodded and carried Isaac on his back. And in the next second, he vanished.

Kevin decided to hunt for the green vulpine first. He launched a barrage of high caliber bullets toward Levinski and Azure. The fox tried to run in zig-zag to avoid the incoming bullets.

All in a sudden, the bullet rainstorm stopped. Levinski turned around, to see another hedgehog holding Kevin's chain gun and shoving it away. The hedgehog was white with purple streaks. His eyes were blue. He wore a black leather trench coat with a pale blue suit underneath and a pair of black boots. One of his eyes was different, as it was… robotic.

Kevin, not liking to be disturbed, shoved the hedgehog away with his ultimately strong physical power and cloaked himself. The mysterious hedgehog also vanished into thin air. Levinski decided that the longer he stayed there, the more likely he would die, so he continued his way to a nearby house.

To his surprise, the white mysterious hedgehog was waiting for him there. "What the…?" the Russian fox spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Theo." The hedgehog spoke quietly. Levinski didn't really like the mysterious attitude.

"Why did you save me?"

"Just interested in the fight."

Levinski, being suspicious as always, looked at this 'Theo' strangely. Saving him because he's just interested in the fight? '_I don't think I can trust this guy…_' thought Levinski. '_But right now we need all the help we can get…_'"Alright, Theo." He spoke, "Can you help me?"

"I rather not taking sides in a fight I'm not involved in."

"Well, but you ARE involved. The second you saved me, which I don't think was your intention to, you've already gotten yourself involved. And even though you aren't, they'll try to kill you no matter what. Those freaks consider everyone as enemies."

Theo began to think of the words Levinski just said, "How powerful are these 'freaks'"

"Pretty powerful that it had turned the entire capital city of a country into hell."

A smirk was formed on the white hedgehog's mouth followed by a dark chuckle which made Levinski shuddered a little, "Very well. I'm in."

"Perfect." Levinski spoke, pulling out his machete. The light-blue Tarydium crystal shone brightly at the dark of the night. "First, we gotta find the others."

"How many people are there in your group, other than you and that wolf?"

"There are like 3 more, and a light blue hedgehog we just met."

"Very well. Let's not waste our time. What's the plan?"

Mike just ran into Starlight and Steve. They were surprised when the brown hedgehog appeared all in a sudden in front of them. "Mike! Did you want to give me a heart attack?" shouted Steve.

"I thought your heart isn't beating anymore."

"Well, okay. Forget I said that. Why did you have to appear all in a sudden, and who's that on your back."

"He's just a light blue hedgehog I met, somewhat became friends…" replied Mike, "He, Azure, Levinski and I just ran into Clamely. Don't know what happened to them though."

"Wait…" said Starlight, "YOU LEFT GRASS WITH THAT CRAZY PSYCHOPATH?" Her sudden tone raise surprised the brown vampire hedgehog that he stepped back in slight fear.

"Not my fault! He told me to run with this hedgehog!" Mike said defensively.

Starlight facepalmed and sighed, "I really should've gone with him…"

"Any idea about their whereabouts?" asked Steve.

"I don't know. Maybe near a house not far from here."

Theo didn't know why he helped the little kit. Before he even knew it he had jumped between him and the strange mutated human. His interest in fights was starting to get him into unnecessary trouble.

Of course, it's not like he would die that easily. He was not a normal hedgehog after all. He was a demon.

The funny accented kit ran into several 'specimens' as he called it. The little boy slashed their heads with his crystal machete. Strangely enough, Theo could sense a great surge of power coming from the light blue crystal on the machete. He was going to ask him later about it.

Some black crawling specimens appeared from the tall grass, going for the kill. Theo just smirked and electrified every single of them with his power, exploding their heads in the process. "Pathetic fools." He spoke.

The demon hedgehog then heard some loud buzzing sound on his right. He turned around, to see some of the freaks wielding a chainsaw on their hands advancing toward him. He clutches his Zazara on his chain necklace. It was a powerful black and blue crystal that was said to make someone a master of death itself. "Bring it on." He spoke with a smirk before attacking the specimens.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

A GoreFast just slashed Levinski's abdomen with its blade. It was not a deep wound, but the pain was really excruciating. He took a step back and bared his light blue Tarydium Machete. The crystal that could be used to even power up a town-leveling tank and creates a powerful radiation, even a strong gravity force on a planet couldn't seem to destroy the blade into pieces. "What the hell is that blade made of? Surely a normal steel blade can't withstand the sharpest thing in 24th century!"

Levinski evaded the blade and decapitated the jawless specimen. He glanced at Theo, who already had his work done. "Damn bastard." He muttered.

"**DIE!**"

Levinski ducked in an instant as he heard the rough sound behind him. A clawed hand tried to reach for his head. The kit almost fell in his attempt. "Shit, fuck, damn." He muttered as he tried to crawl away from the reach of the Patriarch. His effort was futile though, as the Patriarch swung his chain gun on his body.

THWACK!

Levinski felt himself flying in the air. He could barely see Kevin reloading his rocket launcher. Wait, rocket launcher?

The vulpine tried to increase his falling speed somehow. He grabbed the grass and pulled himself down, just as something fast flew straight forward, slightly touching his bangs.

KA-BOOM!

Levinski turned around to see where the rocket exploded. His fear was true; it was Theo who got blasted by Kevin…

…or at least, almost.

A black, scorched spot was visible next to the hedgehog's feet. Theo turned around to the Patriarch, his eyes filled with intent to kill. But alas, the Patriarch had already cloaked himself. Levinski then turned to where Azure was. There were several specimens speeding toward him. "Damn! I should've stayed on his side!" He cursed.

Levinski had to duck again when the Patriarch appeared in front of him and tried to claw him again. "Shit, would you just GO! DOWN!" He swung his T-Mach twice at the mutated CEO, but failed to do any damage. "Damn, if only I have that M249 back on London…"

Mike and the others just arrived at where Levinski and Azure were. They also saw a white hedgehog fighting alongside him. Steve saw several specimens running toward Azure, who was still unconscious.

"Guys, up for a little extermination party?" asked Steve.

"I dunno, this guy on my back is still sleeping. I can't fight while carrying him, you know." Said Mike.

As if the cue, a groan was heard from Mike's back. Isaac began to wake up, still feeling dizzy, "Ow, how long was I out?"

"Pretty long, pal." Mike replied. "Can you please get off my back, now?"

Isaac complied and tried to stand up, "So, what's just happened?"

"Long story, but we can explain later. Right now our friends need our help."

"Guys, I think we need to catch up with Starlight." Said Steve suddenly.

Mike turned to where his friend was pointing. He saw that the purple feline was already doing a quick sprint toward the specimens attacking Azure with her chainsaw bared. "She really makes a good Japanese Banzai." Said the vampire hedgehog. "Let's get moving before she kills more than us."

Azure's head was still spinning. His vision was blurry. He could barely see the specimens advancing toward him. He reached for his 9mm pistol on the holster and tried his best to take aim on their heads.

Suddenly a purple blur collided on one of the specimens, shredding it into pieces of meat. The next thing he knew was a hand grabbing his arm and something injected in his blood stream. His vision cleared. He saw Starlight using her hypodermic syringe on his arm. "T-thanks."

"Don't mention it. Right now we have to get you out of here."

"Starlight! Behind you!" suddenly Mike's voice was heard. Starlight turned around, to see a Bloat in front of her. She quickly backed away before the fat specimen vomited its acidic bile on her. But before it did, a machete was thrown on the specimen's back, causing it to explode into acids.

"Ew, gross!" said Azure.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." Replied Starlight.

Isaac took the machete which was covered with Bloat bile. "I hope my machete isn't going to be broken now." He muttered.

"Where's Mike and Levinski?" asked Azure.

"Mike's with Steve fighting off the specimens there." Starlight pointed at Mike and Steve who was firing their weapons on the specimens, "I don't know where Levinski is though."

"I'M HERE!"

Isaac, Azure and Starlight turned their heads toward Levinski, who was running away from… the Patriarch. Behind the Patriarch, was the white hedgehog who was fighting alongside the green fox.

"We gotta help him!" shouted Starlight, holding her chainsaw on the front.

"Okay, we're going with you!" said Azure.

"Wait, 'we'?" asked Isaac.

"Yes, 'we'. You're now stuck with us, er… what's your name?"

"Isaac. And yeah, it looks like I'm stuck with your little team."

"Very well, let's rock!"

With that, Starlight did a mad dash she did before. Azure shrugged and followed her. Isaac looked at the two, and shook his head, "We're all gonna die…"

'_This is impossible!_' thought Theo as he tried to use his powers against the so-called Patriarch, who didn't even flinch against the attacks. The mutated CEO was still chasing the young green vulpine.

Theo decided to use his MP7 he acquired from one of the corpses lying on the farm. He transferred his power to the rifle and began to fire it toward the CEO. It worked, a little bit. The Patriarch slowed down a little, but only to turn back toward the demon hedgehog and punched his gun away. Theo looked at the Patriarch and charged up his power to its maximum potential, "Time for you to go down."

But before both of them can throw any attack, a purple cat pushed the Patriarch's chain gun with a chainsaw. He just raised his chain gun, causing the feline to fall due to the loss of balance. Not just 5 seconds later, a blade fell down to his head, but he grabbed it with his hand and shoved it away. But the Patriarch was once again attacked, this time by a light blue hedgehog swinging his machete. Losing his patience, the Patriarch swung his chain gun to the hedgehog, forcing him to back away.

But once again, another melee attack was launched toward the CEO, from a particular green fox with his crystal blue machete. Kevin held the machete, big mistake. The crystal pierced through his skin, causing it to bleed. He roared ferociously and pushed the Mobian away.

Azure, Isaac, Levinski, Starlight and Theo had the Patriarch surrounded. They all bared their weapons toward the CEO. Azure pointed his blade, Isaac and Levinski held their machete, Starlight tightened her grip on the chainsaw, and Theo unsheathed his double edged swords and began electrifying it. Everything seemed to be in control for the group, at least until Azure started to speak.

"Come on! Let's see if you can take us out all at a time!"

To his, and everyone's dismay, an evil smirk was formed on Kevin's mouth, "**As you wish…**"

His chain gun started to spin. Almost everyone paled as they saw the Patriarch reading his big gun. They threw a death glare toward the big mouthed dark blue fox. "Fuck you, Wolfson…" Levinski muttered.

In an instant, all of them scrambled in fear (Theo had teleported away before they did, though…). Kevin started to spray the high caliber bullets everywhere, some of which hit the Mobians on some non-vital spots.

"To the barn! Quick!" shouted Isaac pointing at the nearby barn. Everyone entered the building and shut the doors. Levinski then pulled out his enhanced welder (**A/N : Support Specialist have enhanced welder**) and started welding the door shut.

"Are we going to be safe here, Grass?" asked Starlight.

"Very safe." Replied Levinski.

But then the door shook hard, causing the wood to crack a little. It was clear that Kevin and whatever specimens helping him are trying to break in. Everyone backed off, fearing for the worst, "Well, sort safe."

KA-BOOM!

The door exploded into pieces, revealing several FleshPounds, Scrakes, Bloats and Crawlers. Behind them was, without a doubt, the Patriarch himself. "Okay." Said Levinski, "Not safe at all."

The green vulpine took out something from his backpack, a bottle of vodka. He opened it and poured the liquor inside his mouth. "Grass, this is no time for drinking."

The grass green fox didn't reply, and instead put a paper inside the bottle. He took out his match and lit it up. Then he tied the bottle with a small rope on his backpack, "Molotov out!"

He spun the bottle and threw it at a Bloat, causing it and several other Bloats to explode. The unstable acidic bile was also burned as the fire made contact, creating a wall of fire between them and the specimens. "Now, we're safe. Let's hurry up to the backdoor!"

The group ran all their way outside. That was when they met Theo, again. He was arguing with a tall gray Mobian wolf with fluffy tail wearing a dark blue t-shirt with blue jeans. On his t-shirt was a GUN insignia. He was also holding an M249 with holographic sight. He also had odd eyes, as one of them was brown while the other was blue.

"…now you're so going to the prison, Captain Arcreus!" yelled the wolf.

"Hmph! As if you can take me into one, Akemi." Replied Theo.

"Er… what's going on in here?" asked Azure.

The white hedgehog turned to the group, "Took you long enough. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"And I'm surprised we're still not trying to kill you for leaving us to die" replied Isaac bitterly.

"And what's with the prison thing?" asked Levinski.

"Name's Akemi" Said the wolf, "This hedgehog, Theo Arcreus, is considered an enemy of GUN for his actions. He killed his entire battalion over a rare powerful crystal, the Zazara." Akemi pointed his machine gun at Theo, "I knew dad shouldn't have recruited a demon in GUN."

"A demon?" said Azure, "You're a demon?"

The demon hedgehog just gave him a wicked smile. All the color was drained from the blue wolf's face.

"A demon!" suddenly Levinski shouted. "Okay, I just had enough with all this shits! First, I have to put up with Area 51, then there's this crazy outbreak! And then I discovered that 2 of my teammates are vampires! And just before I could fully process it, a mad CEO started to go all psycho! And now, I just found out that I just teamed up with a demon! What's next? A Skaarj teleported here?"

The young vulpine sat on the ground, holding his head with both hands and closing his eyes, "I'm going to be crazy if this whole madness isn't going to stop any time soon…"

Starlight approached his boyfriend and sat right next to him, "Hey, at least we're together now."

"Yeah, but I really wish I've never gone to lab for that Chaos Emerald experiment."

"We can get through this, Grass."

Levinski turned to Starlight, "You think so?"

"I know so."

The Mobian fox quickly stood up. "Alright. We have to work together if we're to get through this whole madness." He spoke with loud voice.

"Work together? With him?" asked Akemi, pointing at Theo.

"We all have no choice. We need all the help we can get. Right now we have the same enemies: the Horzine specimens and Kevin Clamely. And we're not going to stop them if we don't work as a team. So, Akemi, Theo, Isaac… are you in with this team?"

Isaac was the first to answer, "I'm in."

Akemi nodded, "Okay, I don't think I have any choice."

Everyone then turned to Theo. He sighed and answered, "For now, I think I'm going to work with you."

"Then we're all in this together." Starlight said.

"First we're gonna have to get Mike and Steve, then we'll forge a plan to send Kevin to the depths of Hell!" said Azure.

"Good plan, Wolfson. Well, Team Exterminator, away!"

"'Team Exterminator'?" asked Akemi to Levinski.

"Well, we're exterminators, right? We're exterminating the specimens."

"Specimens. You mean those zombies I ran into when I got here?"

"Da."

"They're not really tough, except for those things with meat grinders on their arms."

"Grass! Let's go!" shouted Starlight.

Mike and Steve were cornered on a warehouse. There were several Bloats and Husks surrounding them. There were also several Sirens much to their dismay, as their senses, including their hearing, were extremely sensitive.

"Steve! Shoot their heads! They're making my head spins!" shouted Mike, pointing at the Siren.

Steve complied and put .50 caliber bullets through the specimens' head. "Ugly women…"

Suddenly a pale female specimen appeared all in a sudden in front of Steve and clawed his hand, "Ouch!" Before he could shoot at the specimen, it disappeared again, leaving some blurs on where she was. "Invisible woman out to kill me? Oh, great!"

Mike quickly shot the specimen with his M16 Assault Rifle. "I've read about them. They're called Stalkers. Fast, but weak. Keep an eye on them!"

"I can't, not when Husks are shooting at me!"

"Do you see the others?"

"No! You know that we're pretty distracted after we tried to save Azure, right?"

Mike knew. Just after Starlight, Azure and Isaac dashed toward the Patriarch, numerous of specimens went to his and Steve's direction. That was why they couldn't help them with the Patriarch. Mike and Steve had to watch helplessly as Kevin tried to mow their friends down. Mike just hoped they'd be alright.

Back to the group, they just spotted Mike and Steve being surrounded by the specimens. They also saw that Kevin was approaching them. "They're not going to last a minute…" said Levinski. "Any plans?"

"How about we divide the group into 2? One group will distract the Patriarch, while the other will help Mike and Steve." Suggested Starlight. "Azure, Isaac, Theo. You distract the Patriarch."

"I'll try my best." said Isaac.

"He's going down, tonight!" exclaimed Azure.

Theo just nodded.

"The rest, let's go!"

So Azure, Isaac and Theo approached Clamely quietly and hid under the grass. "Okay, how do we distract him?" Azure asked. "Theo, you're a demon. You can make something that will distract him right?"

"I don't know. I lost my MP7. And my powers seemed to be ineffective."

"I know!" Isaac pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I guess Levinski wouldn't mind if I use one of this."

"That's from Levinski?"

"Snatched it when he's off guard." Isaac put a paper inside and lit it up. "Let's see if this works."

With that, Isaac threw the Molotov cocktail at the Patriarch, successfully hitting his head. The mad CEO growled in pain as the liquor burned his skin.

"**You fucking assholes!**" He turned at where the three were and pointed his rocket launcher.

"Duck!"

With a loud boom, the rocket was launched and flew over their heads. "That's a good one. Now what's next?" asked Azure.

"Simple, RUN!"

The other group was doing a full sprint toward the specimens attacking Mike and Steve. Starlight had given her M3 Shotgun to Levinski and pulled out her chainsaw. Akemi had put the M249 on his back and was now wielding a katana.

Several GoreFast noticed them and charged toward them with their bloodstained crowbar-like blades ready. Levinski pointed his shotgun at one of the GoreFast's temple and shot it point-blank range, exploding it into showers of blood. Starlight shredded all of the GoreFasts on her way with ease, once again covering her fur with blood. Akemi spun his Katana and decapitated several nearby GoreFasts. None of the red jawless specimen was able to hold them off.

"Akemi! Get your machine gun and mow 'em down!" ordered Levinski.

Akemi nodded and pulled out his M249 and sprayed bullets toward the specimens, killing half of them. The group quickly ran to Mike and Steve's side, baring their weapons.

"Wow, glad you're still alive!" said Steve.

"Oh well, we almost died though…" replied Levinski.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Mike all in a sudden, pointing at Akemi, "We're saved by Makarov!"

"Huh?" said Akemi confusedly.

"Dude, just because he has odd eyes, holding a machine gun and went No Russian like that, doesn't mean he's Makarov. Besides, one of his eyes is brown, not green. You played Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 too much."

The brown vampire hedgehog just smiled sheepishly. "Can't help it. It's really an ass-kickin' game."

"Guys, if you're done with your talking, let's get out of here and help the others." Said Starlight.

"Where's the others?" asked Steve.

"Fighting the Patriarch…"

*[KF OST] Dirge Repulse 1 - Playing*

Azure cursed as his 9mm pistol was out of ammo. He wasn't really planning to use the GoreFast blade against the Patriarch. He had tried to use his ice powers, but it seemed that it didn't have any effect on the Patriarch. He was still fast and still on a killing spree.

The same also goes with Theo's power. It seemed that everything he threw only do little to no damage. He however, hadn't unleashed his full power, not because he didn't want to, but because the Patriarch didn't give him any time to rest. He was extremely fast, and was good at finding people. Every time he teleported away, the Patriarch would just charge toward him, or use one of his weapons toward him.

Isaac didn't have any weapons or powers, other than his genetically enhanced body. He didn't have any ranged attack. The bottle he just threw at Kevin was the only bottle he snatched from Levinski. He looked for any gun while evading the attacks from the Patriarch. Suddenly a Double Barrel Shotgun was caught on his sight. He quickly picked it up and aimed it at the CEO.

KA-BOOM!

The shells impacted the Patriarch, causing him to fall on his knees. "**ARGH!**" Then he cloaked, causing him to vanish on everyone's eyes, except for Theo. He charged his powers and shot a bolt of electricity at where Kevin was.

To his dismay, it didn't stop him. But it did cause a nasty wound on his shoulder. Kevin turned to him and de-cloaked in front of him. Suddenly the organic thing on his abdomen opened up and was stretched out. A spine inside the thing impaled the demon hedgehog's leg. Soon, the thing closed up again. "What…the hell… was that?" Theo spoke as he healed himself.

Suddenly electricity began to run across Kevin's body. "**HA HA HA! Superior genetics!**"

"Chaos, don't tell me that guy can absorb powers too!"

As the answer, Kevin fired a rocket on Theo. It exploded into sparks of electricity. The white hedgehog was thrown back upon the blast. Theo got up and used his power to heal himself.

The Patriarch used his new power to teleport in front of Azure. Kevin did the same thing to the dark blue wolf. The Mobian was then sent flying back to the ground. The Patriarch laughed as he tried Azure's power. "**Now I'm unstoppable!**"

"Isaac! You got any powers?" asked Azure.

"Well…"

But before he could continue, Kevin had appeared in front of him and impaled his shoulder with his spine. "Argh!" Isaac groaned in pain.

The mad CEO growled ferociously as suddenly his muscles grew. "Oh shit…" Azure cursed.

"'Oh shit' is right, Wolfson…" Theo spoke. "We're completely doomed…"

Kevin loaded another rocket on his weapon and launched it to the group. The explosion force could be felt in a radius of 100 meters. It sent everyone falling to their knees. A mad laughter could be heard from the CEO as he pointed at the weakened group. Then he raised his knuckle to the sky and flexed his arm victoriously. "**You pathetic!**"

*[KF OST] Dirge Repulse 1 - Ended*

**A/N : That's all. Sorry if there's any personality error on your OCs, which I hope there isn't one. I'm trying my best now.**

**That last part was actually taken from Kevin's victory pose on Killing Floor game when the squad is wiped out, as well as his winning quote. And that part where he said, "Hahaha! Superior genetics" was also taken from his idle talk on the game. Actually, 2 talks: The laugh, and "Superior genetics"**

**Patriarch isn't supposed to have that power absorbing ability. But that impaling thing on his stomach is like a syringe. And again, I need to make this story sooo epic.**

**I've achieved my 5000 words target! I hope you like it! Review pl…!**

**Levinski : Hey! Wait! You can't finish this chapter this way!**

**Me : What makes you think of that?**

**Levinski : There's more non-bold words below. Look!**

**Me : *looks down* Oh yeah. Sorry folks. This chapter isn't done yet!**

Mike, Steve, Akemi, Starlight and Levinski saw what had happened to the distraction group from afar. To say that they were scared shitless would be an understatement. "Damn, does the document say that he can take powers from other people?" asked Mike.

"We're the only people who meet him and live to tell the tale. Don't you remember that?" replied Starlight.

"Alright. I've got a plan, guys." Said Steve. "Akemi, Starlight, Levinski, you guys try to attack Kevin from every side using anything you have. I'll give you some sniper cover to prevent him from killing you. Mike will be your eyes when he cloak himself and will also protect our downed allies. Any question, guys?"

No one seemed to complain about the plan. Akemi unsheated his katana. Levinski pulled out his Tarydium Machete. And Starlight turned on her chainsaw. "Let's take that SOB down…" said Akemi.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." Answered Levinski, "URAAAAAA!"

*[KF OST] Defection - Playing*

Kevin was still celebrating his victory, unaware of a certain Mobian feline dashing toward him. But that didn't last long. His enhanced senses allowed him to catch the footsteps sounds Starlight was making. He turned around, but almost too late. Starlight's chainsaw collided on his chain gun. Kevin pushed her away to the ground. She somersaulted to keep her balance. "Damn that guy!" She pulled out her grenades and pulled their pins. "Fire in the hole!"

Suddenly Levinski jumped on his back and stabbed him with his crystal machete on the chest. The CEO growled in pain and shook his body to get the vulpine off his back. Levinski was thrown to the grass and recovered quickly. Suddenly his aqua blue eyes turned scarlet and his fangs grew. He dashed back in an incredible speed toward Kevin.

Akemi was next to attack. He charged toward the CEO with his sword lifted on his shoulder pointing forward (**A/N :** **Banzai style… :D**). He successfully embedded it on Kevin's leg, causing him to fell on his knees before he swung his clawed hand to throw the gray wolf away. Akemi got up and began to growl. He then shapeshifted into a feral wolf and began charging toward the Patriarch.

The grenades were the first to hit Kevin. He was thrown backward and fell on the ground. Levinski leaped on him and began to claw him with his sharpened nails, but Kevin pushed him away and got up, only for the fox to jump back to his back, again, and embedded his nails on Kevin's skin deeply. This time the green vampire vulpine didn't let go of his grip. This made Kevin so distracted that he didn't notice that Starlight was in front of him and was about to shred his abdomen with her chainsaw.

And so she did.

The Patriarch let out an unearthly scream as the woodcutting machine made contact with his skin. It was really thick, though, that it was able to withstand the destructive power of the chainsaw. Just as he was about to push it away, Akemi, in his feral wolf form, started tearing his legs apart.

All of the attacks combined were too painful, even for the Patriarch. Kevin growled and charged his power, and let it out in a form of a powerful shockwave that threw everyone away.

Azure, Isaac and Theo had started to recover, much to Mike's relief. That was when he saw the others being thrown away by a massive shockwave emitted from the Patriarch. His friends suddenly shot up from the ground. "What the hell was that?" asked Isaac.

"Some crazy scientist getting mad, I think."

Theo unsheathed his swords and began charging his powers, "Let's see if I can silence him for good."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

But too late. The demon hedgehog had dashed away toward the enraged scientist. He swung his electrified swords toward him, only for the CEO to hold it with his hand. "**That's the best you can do? Pathetic!**"

SLAP!

The hard slap on Theo's chest sent him flying back to where he came from. "He's really strong…" he muttered as he used his power to heal himself.

Steve decided that it was time for him to take a shot on the Patriarch's brain. He took an aim with his Desert Eagle and shot a .50 caliber bullet toward his head. Kevin turned around and protected himself with his chain gun. Then he loaded his rocket launcher and shot a rocket toward the red hedgehog, blowing him away. He dropped on the ground, groaning in pain as the powerful rocket had broken some of his bones.

The Patriarch laughed evilly as everyone in the group looked at him powerlessly, realizing that they were unable to stop him. "**Hahaha! What was it that you were trying to accomplish? I cannot be stopped!**" he shouted.

"We're going to stop you Clamely!" Levinski yelled back, "We're not going to give up until we can stop you!"

"**Ha! Then better luck the next time we meet! Send more men! Send an entire army! I will destroy them all!**" With that, Kevin teleported away from sight.

*[KF OST] Defection - ended*

"Damn, that guy's a nightmare." Said Isaac. "So what now?"

"We're going to need to wait for the helicopter." Just as Mike said that, a helicopter flew overhead and started descending.

"Very well. Let's report back to Masterson."

On the way back to the HQ, Mike approached Levinski, who was still in his vampire form. "Told you. The venom can't be easily gotten rid of."

"I know. This has happened before. Sometimes it went worse. I lost control and almost killed my friend."

Meanwhile, Akemi was sitting next to Theo, much to their dismay. "Don't think that this is over, Arcreus. I only helped you because right now we have a bigger problem."

"Trust me, when this is all over, I'd be more than happy to get far away from you."

While the others? They're just telling each other about how they feel about the last events.

"…and I still wonder what other things he has in his sleeves." Said Azure.

"Don't even make me think about it. He's already too powerful. I don't think we can face him again if he's even more powerful than he already is." Replied Isaac.

"True. Didn't you see how he throw us all away, like ragdoll?" said Starlight.

"We're gonna need bigger guns. Like, a thermonuclear weapon or something." Said Steve.

"Well, we're going to think of something. Now all we can do is to forge plans and prepare for the next battles…"

**A/N : That's a wrap! This really ends now! Wow, several references, most of which came from KF quotes.**

**Chainsaw was pretty much an overkill melee weapon. I killed hundreds of FleshPound with it. 3 swipes should do the trick. So don't be ashamed if your char only has chainsaw. (Okay, that's specifically for you Shadow's Party Girl 96…)**

**Swiftshadow123's Akemi was supposed to be human actually, but she transformed him into wolf.**

**If anyone wondered if Kevin is now resistant of fire, not really. The powers he acquired are not perfect. So he's not that unstoppable. Speaking of which, we still don't have any Firebug. We also need Medic and Demolition Expert!**

**Now, review please!**


	6. Hive Mind

**A/N : Well, we're back with this hellhole of a fandom, at least, it's hellhole for the OCs…**

**Akemi : *middle finger* Damn straight!**

***kicks him away* anyway, I'm not going to set this on one of the KF map (yes, West London and Farm are KF maps.)**

**Isaac : Will you just continue with the story!**

**Okay okay. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and submitted OCs! And thanks to XxLadyChaosxX and xXCookieGiverXx for another characters! (By the way, didn't you notice that every time there's addition, it's always 2 new characters? Wow, what a coincidence!)**

**Character going in so far :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower**** (Fox)**** – Me****[Support Specialist]****  
><strong>**Starlight**** (Cat)**** – Shadow's Party Girl 96****[Berserker]****  
><strong>**Mike**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – ****LonelyAuthorForever ****[Commando]****  
><strong>**Steve**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – The Awesome One 4****[Sharpshooter]****  
>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]  
>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]<br>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]  
>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]<br>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactive and KF developers) and any character listed above, except for Levinski.**

**Chapter 6 : Hive Mind.**

It was 2 years since the first outbreak. Despite them not being infectious, number of specimens kept growing as Kevin kept cloning them over and over again, as well as developing them. They were now more dangerous than ever, and worse, they had spread out to nearby countries. It was almost impossible to stop them.

A certain gray wolf and light blue hedgehog were patrolling on the street of London with an army jeep they acquired from Masterson. They looked high and low for any specimens roaming around the road.

"This is one hell of a mission you know" said Akemi, "I've never face anything like this."

"It sure is." Isaac agreed. "I never thought I'd face anything like this…"

Suddenly both Mobians spotted a traffic jam on the road. "Chaos, I've never seen a traffic jam THAT bad!" exclaimed Akemi.

"Think we should investigate?" suggested the blue hedgehog.

The gray wolf nodded and exited the jeep. They approached the nearby car and asked the driver, "Excuse me sir, what's happening here?" asked Akemi

"Whoa! A talking wolf?" exclaimed the surprised driver. "Extraordinary!"

"Sir, please. This is urgent."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't really know what happened. I just heard some yells on the junction."

"Come on, Akemi" Said Isaac. "We better check out the junction."

Both Mobian ran to the junction on the road. A sight of several cars being turned upside down started to make them worried, "You think it's the Horzine specimens?"

"Most likely."

That was when they heard an all too familiar loud gruff and machine sound. A FleshPound appeared near the wreckage, swinging its meat grinder arms toward Isaac. The hedgehog dodged it in the last second. "Aw man! Not you!" he groaned.

The specimen was enraged after missing his prey. His chest light turned red and he started to make a beeline toward the hedgehog, colliding against several cars in the process. Akemi, realizing that his friend is in danger pulled out double MAC10 and started spraying some bullets to the specimen. The FleshPound quickly redirected its anger toward the wolf and began its straight mad dash toward him.

Isaac drew an Dragunov sniper rifle and quickly decapitated the specimen before it can even touch Akemi. "Wow, that was really close." Said the wolf, "Thanks, pal."

"Anytime. Now let's clean up the mess. Gonna take some time, but someone has to do it."

"Er… I don't think we're done here…" Akemi spoke quietly. Isaac turned to where his eyes were looking, to see a squad of Clots and Bloats, accompanied with several Crawlers. Both Mobian could also barely see some almost-invisible figures, which they recognized as Stalkers. There were too many for them to take care of.

"Shit…" Akemi cursed.

Suddenly a pipe bomb flew overhead and beeped loudly as it landed near the advancing zombies. The beep started to go louder and louder until…

BOOM!

Every single specimen caught in the explosion was sent flying to every direction (that rhymes… 3 times.). Akemi turned his head back, to see a gray Mobian vixen holding a pipe bomb on her hand. This vixen had white muzzle and the tip of her bushy tail white. She has black pony-tailed hair going to her mid-back and black bangs similar to Levinski. She wore a black tank-to, blue short-shorts and knee high black converses. Akemi found himself staring at the smiling fox's sapphire eyes, quite for a long time…

SLAP!

The light blue hedgehog suddenly slapped him, so hard that he fell down to the ground. "Ow! The hell?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I need to remind you that we're IN A MIDDLE OF AN APOCALYPSE!"

Akemi turned back. There were still several Crawlers left from the explosion. "I wouldn't call this an apocalypse…" The gray wolf took his MAC10s and killed all of them within 10 seconds. "There, it's done."

"Thanks for the support there. Er… what's your name, miss?" asked Isaac.

The gray vixen smiled at him. "Milo Prower. Nice to meet you!"

"Prower?" said Akemi, "Are you related to Tails?"

"Yup! I'm his cousin."

"Well, erm.. Milo. We need to go back to report. Do you want to come along?" asked Isaac.

The Mobian nodded and walked along with the group. Akemi then whispered at Isaac, "She's kinda cute, you know."

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas if you don't want to blow up like those specimens there."

"Oh, for God's sake, where's that damn hedgehog!"

Mike could hear Levinski's shouting from the next room of the team's house. The team was looking for Theo, who seemed to be AWOL. "I really hope the guy doesn't get himself in trouble..." he said to Steve.

"I don't know, he seemed to have serious lust for power issue."

"Guys, we're back!"

Mike turned to Isaac and Akemi. There was a smiling gray fox with them. The brown hedgehog turned to the fox and then back to Isaac, "Who's this?"

"I'm Milo! Nice to meet you!"

"She er… saved us from being eaten by those zombies." Said Akemi.

Levinski went to the living room as soon as he heard Akemi's voice, "Isaac! Akemi! Have you seen The…" The green vulpine stopped as he saw the gray vixen, "Who's this, guys?"

"Tails? What happened to your fur? And tails?"

"Er… I'm sorry. I think you mistook me with my twin brother. I'm Anatoly Levinski Prower, but you can call me Levinski."

This earned him everyone's stare, "What?"

"You never told us you were Tails' twin…" said Akemi.

"Oh, sorry. Is it really THAT necessary? In a middle of an outbreak?"

"Tails never told me he has a brother." Milo said.

"Oh, we just met. So, who are you?"

"Milo Prower."

Levinski gave him a strange look, "You're my what?"

"Cousin."

There was an awkward silence, strangely followed by a cricket sound. Steve decided to break it, "Okay, so now can we look for Theo, before we find him with a handcuff?"

The white demon in question was wandering off on the British Museum, which was closed due to the outbreak. But he had pried the door open, although that wasn't necessary with his teleportation ability. "Hmm, I wonder if there's something useful for me here…" Theo muttered.

"Ahem!"

The hedgehog turned back to the source of the feminine sound. He saw a light-cream furred cat with three curled bangs on her forehead. She had two thick curled hairs inward to frame her muzzle and is tied into a loose ponytail. Her hair reaches midback in length. Her ears are similar to those of a serval cat and aquamarine blue tipped at the ends. Her eyes are a fiery mix of yellow and orange, like fire and is kore sultry looking. Around her eyes are aquamarine outlines. She wore an aquamarine swimsuit, outlined in gold along with waist cape. She had matching gloves and a pair of boots, which had an aquamarine diamond and a lightning bolt across the front. She was holding an old-looking rifle that seemed to be really hi-tech. The gun was aimed at Theo, causing the demon hedgehog to stare at the Mobian cat.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Ambrosine from FBI. What are you doing in a closed museum? Are you trying to steal something? Don't you know that stealing is a crime, especially when you're trying to steal some historical artifacts?"

"Listen, I don't have any time for some useless talks. Now will you put the gun away or do you want me to kill you?"

The feline smirked, "Oh, you're not threatening an FBI agent, are you?"

A spark of electricity appeared on Theo's hand. Then he launched an electric bolt at the FBI agent, who surprisingly redirected it back to Theo. The white hedgehog was thrown back to the wall. "What the..? You can control electricity too?"

"An assault against an agent. That's a one-way trip to jail for a lifetime for you, mister."

Theo groaned in pain, '_This foolish chick thinks that she can throw me into prison that easy? Well, I'll show her not to mess with me._'

But before both of them could throw any attacks, the team decided to show up in the museum. Everyone gave Theo a scowl, and then turned at the feline, "I'm sorry miss. My friend there has a little issue." Said Mike to the agent.

"Kleptomaniac issue I presume?"

"Well, no. But it's enough to get him into trouble like this. We're the special forces recruited by Lieutenant Masterson and…" suddenly the brown vampire hedgehog's eyes fell on the weapon the FBI agent was carrying, "HOOOOOLLYY SHHIIIITTT! A WUNDERWAFFE DG-2!"

"I see there's a Call of Duty fan here…"

Steve sweatdropped, "I'm sorry for my friend's attitude here, he plays video games too much." He pulled Mike away, but it was rather hard, for the hedgehog was trying to touch the weapon no matter what.

"I WANT TO TOUCH IT! I WANT TO TOUCH THE WUNDERWAFFE!"

"Guys! Can you help me?"

Starlight and Levinski tried to pull the brown hedgehog away. But he was really strong, so Agent Ambrosine decided to gave him a chance to touch it, just to ease his mind. As his finger touched the so-called Wunderwaffe, he raised his knuckles in triumph, throwing Steve, Starlight and Levinski to the sky in the process.

"OMG, I FINALLY TOUCHED IT!"

Steve facepalmed. Azure chuckled at the childish act of his teammate and finally couldn't take it anymore, he laughed out loud until he got a stomachache. Milo, Isaac and Azure rolled on the floor laughing their ass off. Starlight and Levinski just shrugged and let out a small chuckle. Theo was… silent, although he did laugh in his head. Ambrosine just smiled at the hedgehog.

"Oh, it's like a dream." Steve sighed in relief, thinking that his friend wouldn't humiliate himself anymore, but… "I WANT TO HAVE IT!"

Everyone did an anime-fall after hearing it, "Oh come on, guys. I'm just kidding!" Mike spoke, although actually he was serious about his last words.

"Okay, now can we get back home?" said Levinski, "Akemi, you're going to keep an eye on Theo."

"I won't let him out of my sight!"

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to Ambrosine. "Do you think I'm going to let you go away just like that?"

"You're not going to arrest Theo, not in this situation." Said Steve.

"Who says I'm going to arrest him? I want to join the team." This earned the agent a strange look, "I was assigned on London by my superiors. I was about to get back to report when the epidemic hit. So, I want to help ending the apocalypse. Will you accept me?"

Everyone looked at each other, then Mike answered, "Of course you can! Welcome to the team, miss…!"

"Ambrosine, but you can call me Chaos."

Everyone, with the exception of Theo, smiled at Chaos as they welcomed her to the team.

Several days after Milo and Chaos joined the group, the Team Exterminator was assigned on a forest, where a Horzine biotic lab seemed to be constructed in. The team found the entrance to the lab and readied their weapons. The door was welded shut, not allowing the team to get inside.

"Milo, breach the door." Said Mike.

"I always love ka-boom." The vixen responded and placed the charges on the door. She stood aside and blew the door up. She then readied her AK47, equipped with M203 Grenade Launcher on it. "Well…" Milo spoke, holding a red dynamite stick with its fuse lit up, "I guess the door's open now."

"Er… Milo, can you please put the fire down?" Levinski asked worriedly.

The gray fox ignored him and threw the stick inside, where it blew up. Several growls were heard from where it exploded. "Well, what do you know? There are some zombie bastards down there. Too bad they can't take the Nitroglycerine explosion."

"Ookay, let's get in." said Starlight.

All 10 of them walked downstairs and checked for the specimens, only to find several corpses Milo just blew up. They suddenly heard a buzzing sound of chainsaw. They turned around to see a Scrake advancing toward them. "Okay, my turn!" Chaos fired up her Wunderwaffe DG-2. Suddenly the specimen was zapped by a large amount of electricity. Its head popped up, and it fell dead on the floor.

"OMG, ELEMENT 115 OWNS!"

Steve sweatdropped. He needed to get Mike away from those games for a while…

"Actually, I powered this up with my own power." Said Chaos, "Ununpentium is just too hard to find… And I wouldn't want to be accidentally turned into a zombie."

"Oh…" Mike spoke, "Well it still kicks ass!"

"Let's just go check for more specimen guys." Said Isaac.

Several minutes later, the group had arrived on the main lab. They didn't encounter many specimens there. It seemed like the lab was abandoned. There were only several Clots, Bloats, Crawlers and Scrakes, and also probably one Siren. There were several computers still left on. Chaos decided to sit on one of them and look for information.

"Chaos, what are you doing over there?" Isaac asked.

"I want to know where the biotic labs are. But this computer has tough security. I can only locate a biotic lab disguised as a manor on London and several places that are used as the specimens cloning facility."

Levinski decided to help the feline FBI agent, "I have a virus called 'Neurotoxin'. It might be able to disable the security programs." He put the disk on the computer and executing the virus. Several warnings appeared in an instant and disappeared after 10 minutes. "Okay, it's turned off now."

"Now I see where the Neurotoxin name came from…" Chaos opened a document that was labeled 'top-secret'. She then saw all the information about the specimens and how to exterminate them. She also found that FleshPound specimens were actually failure due to their aggressive behavior. She also found about the lab under the office as the main breeding ground of the specimens.

But most of all, she found how to end the apocalypse.

"Guys, come here!" She spoke. Everyone gathered in front of the computer, "I think I found a way to terminate all the specimens in the world without killing them."

"And how do we do that?" asked Theo.

"Kill the Patriarch."

"Kill the Patriarch? He's one hell of a guy, Chaos" said Isaac, "Not only he has super speed and strength, chain gun, rocket launcher and cloaking ability, but he also has that power-absorbing thing on his stomach! How do you suggest us to kill him?"

"I think this is the only way, guys" She spoke, "The Patriarch is connected with other specimens by a long-range neurological connection. His brain also serves as the specimens' brain support. By killing him, the specimens will lose the support and their brains will die out."

"So it's like hive mind, is it?" asked Levinski, "Does that mean he knows that we come here?"

"It's possible. But there's also the possibility that he doesn't…"

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps…" said Akemi.

All in a sudden, growls and snarls were heard in the corridor. Then numerous of GoreFasts came inside, waving their blades. Milo pulled out her M79 Grenade Launcher and shelled the specimens, killing some of them. Azure used his ice powers to slow down the hot-blooded specimens and used the GoreFast blade he acquired to decapitate them. Theo unleashed a shockwave of electricity, killing the specimens as well as short-circuiting the electronic devices inside the room.

"Come on! They must've found us! Let's get out of here before more of them is coming!" Steve ordered.

"Yeah, I don't feel like facing Kevin now…" Starlight muttered.

"Okay troops, move out!" Mike led the team out of the lab. They encountered several FleshPounds, but they left them alone, not wanting to get those specimens pissed off and charged at full speed toward them.

As they were out, they quickly got inside the jeep and the motorbikes they used to get to the forest. The team drove their vehicles away before the specimens could catch up.

The group drove safely on the road. It was rather quiet as there was not a single car visible on their way back home. The group decided to have a small talk, using the radio so their voice could be heard clearly.

"Guys, when we're out of this whole madness, what are you going to do?" asked Azure.

"We don't even know if this shit will over, Wolfson." Said Akemi.

"Well, no harm of having a little hope, isn't there?"

"I guess I'll find a way back to Mobius somehow. Come to think about it, how did you get into this world?" asked Levinski.

"Steve and I grew here. But I don't know how we got here in the first place" said Mike.

"I was teleported by accident… thanks to that little demon" answered Akemi, giving Theo a scowl.

"My family and I got here 3 years ago. I don't know how, though…" said Milo.

"I was raised in US…" said Chaos.

"Don't ask…" answered Azure.

"My answer's same as Azure" answered Isaac. "What about you, Lev?"

"Lab accident" replied Starlight. "Grass and I had this little experiment…"

"Don't continue, Star" said Levinski.

Suddenly there was a fireball flying toward Azure's bike. It didn't hurt him, but the engine was overheated and exploded, throwing him to the grass next to the road. "Husk!" shouted Steve.

Several fireballs appeared and hit the others, causing their vehicles to suffer the same fate as Azure's bike. They survived the explosion though. "Ow, fuck! What the hell happened?" Akemi shouted.

The Horzine specimens began to emerge from the grasses. Everyone tried to get up before the specimens got close. "Open fire!"

The team got up and started firing their weapons, but there were so many specimens for them to take out. "Okay, time for Plan B: Plan Bomb!" Milo pulled out 10 Pipebombs from her backpack and threw all of them to the group.

"Hey, someone speaks like me." Levinski spoke, firing his M3 shotgun.

The combination of explosion made by the Pipebombs created a large black and red spot. Every specimen vanished into thin air, "Wow, that was fast…" said Starlight.

"Let's get out of here before their daddy ap…" but Azure was cut off by a missile hitting the ground next to them, or next to Milo actually. "Oh.. shit…"

"**YOU MURDERED MY CHILDREN!**"

"I knew that we should've just walk away…" said Isaac, "Now daddy's got mad at us. RUN!"

**A/N : Okay, that's a wrap. I'll try to update soon, but I think I'm running low of credits, screw the Opera Mini 6!**

**The part where Theo wanders off on the museum was suggested by his owner, TheEndOfTheWorld19.**

**And yes, there were some little references to Call of Duty (Wunderwaffe), Unreal Tournament (HOLY SHIT combo) and probably from the Atlantis movie (Plan B).**

**Review please!**


	7. Here We Go Again

**A/N : So, well. We're back, and Kevin's pissed off now after Milo obliterated his CHIIILDREEN. I decided to write this after getting myself mauled to bits by several Crawlers in Biotic Lab, cheeky little bastards…**

**All OCs : GET ON WITH IT!**

**Alright, on with the survival, against KEVIN CLAMELY! Hit it!**

***(KF OST) Abandon All - Playing***

**And thanks to XxLadyChaosxX, swiftshadow123 for reviews! And sorry Leon29, for a little bit misconception…**

**Character going in so far :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower**** (Fox)**** – Me****[Support Specialist]****  
><strong>**Starlight**** (Cat)**** – Shadow's Party Girl 96****[Berserker]****  
><strong>**Mike**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – ****LonelyAuthorForever ****[Commando]****  
><strong>**Steve**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – The Awesome One 4****[Sharpshooter]****  
>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]  
>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]<br>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]  
>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]<br>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]**

**Might as well add something on the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactive and KF developers), Call of Duty (copyright : Infinity Ward) and any character listed above, except for Levinski.**

**Quote of the day :**

"_**Everything is so simple, when you have a ROCKET LAUNCHER, for an ARM!"  
>Kevin Clamely<strong>_

**Chapter 7 : Here We Go Again.**

Everyone scrambled as Kevin's chain gun started spinning. "Milo! You got any more pipebombs?" shouted Starlight.

"Only 5! I also got 3 dynamite sticks too!"

The purple feline sighed. She pulled out her chainsaw and dashed straight to the CEO. "Starlight!" Levinski shouted as Kevin turned toward her.

THWACK

The green vulpine stared in horror as his girlfriend was sent flying by Kevin's muscled fist. He quickly sped up and caught her. "You alright, Star?"

"Little bit dizzy… but I think I'm alright, Grass."

The green vulpine carried the feline on his back as he switched to his Dragunov Rifle. He fired all 10 bullets inside the rifle to the Patriarch's body, only resulted a minor damage on his skin. Kevin turned to the Mobian and pointed his rocket launcher arm, "**One in the pipe, you son of a bitch!**"

Kevin launched the rocket at the fox, who threw away the purple cat he was carrying and tried to jump out of the way. But just as the rocket hit the ground, Levinski felt a sudden jolt on his body. He fell on the grasses, coughing blood. "Sh-Shit…"

"That guy used Theo's power!" exclaimed Akemi.

"Akemi! Get your machine gun ready and mow that SOB down!" ordered Mike.

Akemi pulled out his M249 and started firing his gun at Kevin. The Patriarch teleported away, causing the gray wolf to stop firing. "Damn! Where the hell did he…?"

"Akemi! Behind you!"

Mike was almost too late to warn the Mobian wolf, as Kevin's clawed hand almost ripped his skin. But Akemi successfully dodged the attack and unsheathed his Katana. "Take this!" The wolf swung his blade to Kevin's leg, but failed to even create a scratch, "The fuck?"

"**Hahaha! Pathetic!**"

The wolf was kicked away several meters from his place. Akemi quickly recovered and took out his M249 again. "Damn bastard!"

Steve decided to take the lead, "Team! CONCENTRATE YOUR FIRE ON CLAMELY!"

With that, every single Mobian fired their weapons on the Patriarch. Starlight used her ACR. Mike used his M16A4 Assault Rifle. Steve used his M14 EBR Sniper Rifle. Levinski used his M3 Pump-Action Shotgun. Azure used his UMP .45 Sub-Machine Gun. Isaac used his L22A1 Carbine Bullpup. Theo used his MP7 Sub-Machinegun. Akemi used his M249 Machine Gun. Chaos used her Wunderwaffe DG-2. And lastly, Milo used her M32 Multi-Grenade Launcher.

All of the projectiles were rained on Kevin, not giving him a chance to fight back. "**AAAAARRRRGH!**"

"Yeah! It's working!" shouted Azure.

Suddenly Levinski heard an all too familiar snarls. They were coming from everywhere. Levinski turned to his friends, to see a bunch of black specimens preparing to leap on them. "CRAWLERS!"

Too late, the Crawlers had pounced on everyone, stopping the bulletstorm in an instant. "**My children are returning. It makes me so proud…**"

And he was right. Several Clots and GoreFasts began to emerge, followed by Bloats, Husks, Stalkers, Sirens, and Scrakes. The FleshPounds was the last to come. "DAMN YOU ASSHOLES!" Isaac punched the Crawlers on his body and tried to get up. But more leaped on him and pinned him down. The same also happened to the others.

Azure, Theo and Chaos were the first to get up due to their ability to control electricity. They quickly tried to assist their allies, but the massive horde of specimens coming toward them did not help at all.

After several struggling, some of the Mobians were able to get out from the pile of Crawlers with several claw wounds. They had to run away from the rest of the specimens trying to beat them to pulp. Akemi started to go 'No Russian' again, according to Mike, toward the specimens as he sprayed the bullets with his M249 SAW Machine Gun. The Clots fell before the might of his automatic gun. "Yeah, bitches!" the wolf cheered. But his victory didn't last long for the GoreFasts decided to prioritize on the wolf. Alas, the weight of the machine gun prevented him from getting away from the red specimens.

Chaos fired her Wunderwaffe DG-2 at the advancing group of FleshPounds, only successful at making them enraged. They quickly advanced in a zig-zag course, making it hard for the feline to aim at them. One of them made contact with her, mauling her with their grinder arms. She dodged in the last second, only resulted a nasty bruise on her skin. But the FleshPounds were not satisfied until the light cream cat was dead. Chaos had to make a run to avoid getting herself grinded to death. She switched to her dual Uzis and fired at the FleshPounds, causing them to dash even faster. "Damn, how can I kill those things?"

While the Husks couldn't harm Azure, the smoke their fireballs created blocked his sight. The Scrakes used the dark blue wolf's lack of sight to their advantages. They appeared from the smokescreen, baring their chainsaws at the wolf. "You really think your chainsaws scare me? Well, think again!" Spark of electricity appeared on Azure's hands as he jabbed on the specimens, electrifying them and causing their heads to explode. Several GoreFasts then appeared and dashed toward him. Azure pulled out the GoreFast crowbar blade, "Bring it on!". Soon the wolf and the specimens were locked on an epic sword match. "Ha ha HA!" Azure exclaimed as he parried and counter-stroke one of the GoreFast, impaling it to death, "You stand no chance against me, the master of swordsmanship!"

Isaac kept firing toward the Crawlers that were coming toward him. He had tied up his machete on his rifle as a bayonet. It was proven to be really effective against the crawling specimens, as the rifle was long enough for the machete to reach them. It conserves him several clips for his Bullpup. "Little buggers don't scare me!"

That was when the he heard an earsplitting scream from his behind. He quickly shut his ears, knowing where the voice came from. He quickly found the Siren responsible and emptied a clip on its head. "You can scream in Hell now, bitch!"

Mike was surrounded by the Stalkers. No one except him and Theo was able to see them, so he was on his own. It was an easy task, though. Stalkers weren't that strong, several bullets on the chest are enough to kill them.

But they're too damn fast…

Several Stalkers appeared in front of him, clawing him with their hands. Mike quickly pulled out his bowie knife and stabbed one of the Stalkers on the chest, "Here's your kiss, bitch!" The vampire hedgehog then grabbed another Stalker and threw it to the group. "And stay away from me!"

Milo had always been feeling confident and had never dropped her smile, but when the hulky beasts advanced toward her, now that's another story. She tried to blow them up with her M32, but they could take the grenade explosions.

And worst of all, she's fresh out of pipebombs.

"Guys! I need an lethal explosive thing!"

Mike turned at her and threw her something that resembled a bit like a pipebomb. When she caught it, she saw that it was more like a toy than a bomb, "Er… Mike, are you serious about this?"

"I just made the pipebomb last night! Haven't tried it though!"

Milo just shrugged and threw the 'pipebomb' at the group of FleshPounds. The bomb beeped loudly until it exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion was rather large, no it was waaaay more than large, as the pipebomb exploded in a nuclear explosion. Milo stared at what remained on the specimens, although there was no remain of them actually, except for their smelly odor. "Mike, what did you use to make that thing?"

The brown vampire hedgehog scratched his quills, "Er… plastic, filled with Nitroglycerine, Gunpowder, Vodka from Levinski's bottle, Gasoline, and as a filler… Uranium."

"WHAAAT? YOU STOLE MY VODKA, MIKE? MY FUCKING VODKA?" Levinski shouted from afar. Then a sound of a fist hitting a head was heard, "Ow, Starlight!"

"Where did you get Uranium?" asked Milo.

"I had personal stock… How do you like my homemade toy, Prower?"

A grin was formed on the vixen's mouth "Make me more of those things later…"

Levinski was pissed off.

Not only because he had several Scrakes and FleshPounds coming at him, and not only because he had Husks firing at him, and also not only because he was running low of shell on his M3 Shotgun.

The main reason he was pissed off is because a certain brown hedgehog had stolen his vodka.

When he heard that Mike had stolen his bottle, he almost went into his vampire transformation like he did on the night at the farm. "Oh, when I got my hands on you, I'm gonna kill you…" He muttered.

Of course, for Starlight it was such an idiotic and childish behavior. But not for him! No one steals vodka from Anatoly Levinski Prower and gets away with it!

The Scrakes and the FleshPounds wouldn't want to cooperate though. They kept advancing toward the green fox, preparing for the kill. This pissed the vulpine off even more. "Okay, that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy…" He spoke as his eyes turned scarlet.

Starlight didn't know why she didn't just hit her boyfriend's forehead with the blunt side of the chainsaw. Sometimes that genius could be such an idiot when it comes to things like vodka.

The feline slashed another Crawler with her chainsaw. It was already soaked with the specimen's blood. Her fur was already turning red again, "Oh, I guess I'm gonna need to choose another weapon…" She switched to her ACR and fired at the Clots approaching at her. All of them were soon headless after she was finished with them.

Suddenly Starlight heard a snarl that was all too familiar to her. She turned around, to see her boyfriend mauling the FleshPounds to death while getting mauled himself "Oh, this is no time to go to full rage, Grass!"

She knew that no matter how loud she yelled, his grass green furred boyfriend wouldn't hear anything. Suddenly a fireball flew overhead, almost scorching her fur. Starlight turned around, to see a Husk approaching her, its weapon pointed right toward her head. "Okay, I guess it's time to get serious!"

She turned on the chainsaw again and started her mad dash toward the burnt skinned specimen. Right when she was about to swung her chainsaw, the specimen fired its gun, launching a fireball that almost collided with the feline's face. She survived the Husk's attack, while the Husk however, didn't survive hers.

"Flaming Hell! That was close!" she exclaimed after the Husk dropped dead.

Steve and Theo were locked in a more epic fight with Kevin. Both vampire and demon had to avoid the incoming bullets and rockets thrown at them. "Shit, that bastard is starting to piss me off!" said Steve.

"Hmph, that guy will be no more when I get serious."

"Well, get serious, like NOW!"

Theo gave him a wicked smile and unleashed his powers. Sparks of electricity ran across his body, making him look more intimidating. But Kevin was less than intimidated to see his powers; instead he just laughed and charged his own power.

Both the demon and the mad scientist made a dash toward each other and exchanged full-power punches. Unfortunately for Theo, Kevin was a lot stronger. He was sent flying to the grass. Steve rushed to his aid and gave him a look, "You got serious, huh?"

"That guy knows how to use my powers… damn…"

"Well, pick up your feet. I guess I have a plan, but I need your help to pull it off", he pulled out his Barrett .50 Cal. "How many grenades do you have?"

"5. Why's that?"

"We're gonna create fireworks."

After several minutes of explanation, Theo nodded and gave all his grenades at the red hedgehog. He then shot a bolt of electricity at the Patriarch, "Hey! We're not finished here! You think you're strong? Well, get over here and kick me in my ass!"

Kevin accepted the challenge. He charged toward the demon, who then dashed away. The mad CEO followed the white hedgehog, not knowing where he was going. He felt like he was going in circle until suddenly Theo vanished.

"**Where did you go, you little…?**"

"Tag, you're dead!"

Kevin turned to Steve, who aimed his sniper rifle at Kevin's foot. He looked down, to see 10 grenades around him. Steve smirked and shot the bullet.

BANG!

KABOOOOOOOM!

All ten grenades exploded as the bullet made contact. Steve raised his fist in triumph. "Yeah! Take that you asshole! Good work, Theo!" The white hedgehog reappeared next to him, giving him a smirk. The two of them celebrated their victory, at least until they heard the deep and gruff voice they thought they would never hear anymore.

"**You think you have beaten me?**"

**A/N : Oh yeah, Kevin's still alive. It's gonna need more than 10 grenades to do the trick! Or so I think.**

'**Flaming Hell, that was close!' was one of the award on Killing Floor, where you kill a Husk with flame weapons.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Die Hard

**A/N : 23 Reviews! New record for me! Wow, you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for the support!**

**Thanks for the reviews, XxLadyChaosxX, LonelyAuthorForever, anything170, TheEndOfTheWorld19, and xXCookieGiverXx. Thanks for the submission, anything 170. And thanks for the little joke, King Shadows top general. XD**

**Note to reviewer(s) :**

**Anything170 : I'm going to put your char with zero unique personality, since you haven't give me any. This is just temporarily until you put it. But don't worry, he's going in! Thanks for the submission! We got a flamer! (Literally flamer, not FFn flamer.)**

**xXCookieGiverXx : I know I've replied your review, but I just want to give you a joke. Specimens are stronger when the team is bigger, and that includes Kevin too. I know, a really awkward logic. Blame the coder! (UT3 Reference. XD)**

**King Shadows top general : As much as I appreciate the joke, but you better PM it. No offense, but reviews are place to comment. That's what an author told me. Also, it's very risky when someone decided to report as abuse (Very unlikely, I know.) But okay, LOL on your joke! If I may ask, what's inside the sandwich?**

**If any of you wants to add your own quotes here, you are welcome to.**

**Character going in so far :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower**** (Fox)**** – Me****[Support Specialist]****  
><strong>**Starlight**** (Cat)**** – Shadow's Party Girl 96****[Berserker]****  
><strong>**Mike**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – ****LonelyAuthorForever ****[Commando]****  
><strong>**Steve**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – The Awesome One 4****[Sharpshooter]****  
>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]  
>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]<br>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]  
>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]<br>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]  
>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170(Anon) [Firebug]<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactive and KF developers), Call of Duty (copyright : Infinity Ward) and any character listed above, except for Levinski.**

**Quote of the day :**

"_**We love our faaatheeer.**_**"  
>Clots<strong>

**Chapter 8 : Die Hard.**

Both Theo and Steve couldn't believe it. 10 grenades exploded all at once right next to him and he was still alive? Without a leg dismembered from his body? And he was still laughing evilly at them? WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED CREATURE IS HE?

Kevin made a dash toward Steve and clawed him, sending him flying away 5 meters from the ground. Theo pulled out his double edged swords and transferred his powers on them. "EAT THIS!" He exclaimed as he dashed toward the Patriarch, but Kevin stepped aside and grabbed the white hedgehog. Then he threw him toward Steve. Theo landed right on the red hedgehog's stomach, much to the vampire's dismay.

"Get. Off. Me." Steve spoke as he tried to get Theo off his belly. The demon hedgehog got up, letting him go. "Damn, I'm fresh out of ideas now."

Azure was finished with the GoreFast, as they were no match for his 'ultimate swordsmanship skills of awesomeness' (**A/N :** **Hey, why does it sound like Kungfu Panda?**). The dark blue wolf rushed to the closest teammate, which happened to be a certain gray wolf who was being gored-fast by, you guessed it, GoreFasts. The Mobian was pinned down and parried the GoreFasts' blades. Luckily he only suffered little wounds.

One of the GoreFasts turned to Azure and dashed toward him. The dark blue Mobian swung his crowbar blade, decapitating the specimen. Surprisingly it was still alive, wandering around aimlessly as its head were missing. The sight almost made Azure to vomit at the headless specimen. It soon fell lifelessly due to the missing brain. "Oooh, I'm gonna be sick for a week…" said Azure.

The Mobian used his ice powers to freeze the specimens incapacitating Akemi. As the jawless specimens were slowed down, Akemi used the chance to kill all of them. "Phew, I thought I was a goner" he spoke as he stood up.

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you', Akemi?"

"Is it really that necessary?"

"Yes, it is."

"No, I don't think so."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT, DAMNIT!"

"YES! IT IS!"

"OKAY! THANK YOU! IS THAT ENOUGH?"

"Yup. Is it really that hard?"

"Now, can we get back to the killings?"

Milo was using her M32 again, because the 'pipebomb' Mike gave her was the only one he brought, although there were a hundred more back home, according to the brown hedgehog that is…

She lobbed another grenade at the specimens, killing several Crawlers and Sirens. "Creepy zombies…" she muttered, "Too bad they're not that strong…"

"Hey, Milo." The gray vixen heard Mike's voice, "Are you always smiling like that?"

"Oh, yeah. That's me for you."

The hedgehog just shrugged and continued firing his rifle. "I hate those Husks…" he muttered.

"Hey, I think that's Starlight and Anatoly!" suddenly Milo shouted.

"Er… I don't think he likes being called Anatoly…" Mike turned to the left, to see the purple feline and the grass green vulpine being chased by a horde of angry FleshPounds. "There were like 20 of them. I wonder what they've done to make them all angry."

"You got another explosive I can use, Mike?"

"Hmm…" Mike searched in his pocket. He then pulled out every bizarre thing that Milo had ever seen. A water gun filled with acid, "No." a miniscule-sized plastic pistol with a torch, "No." a tesla gun that shaped like a toy, "No." and finally a small tennis ball, "Yes."

"A tennis ball?"

"Not just a tennis ball. Throw it at the FPs."

Meanwhile, with Levinski and Starlight, both Mobians were running as fast as they could, although for Levinski it wasn't even half his speed in the form he was in now, but he had to keep Starlight next to him.

"You really have a nasty gas, Grass…" the feline said.

"Hey, that was unintentional."

Suddenly a small green thing flew overhead and hit one of the FleshPound. Suddenly a strong force started to pull Levinski and Starlight to where the ball hit. The FleshPounds were also pulled in. The green vulpine carried the purple feline and dashed away from the radius of force. They turned around, and found themselves staring at the FleshPounds being pulled to a single point, where they collided with each others. Suddenly, they were thrown away by an explosion erupted on the point. They all fell dead on the ground.

"What. Is. That" said Starlight.

"That my friend…" answered Mike behind them, "…is my miniscule vacuum imploder. Got the idea from a game I have…"

"Well, I love explosion" stated Milo, "But I'm not sure about implosion."

"God, how the hell did you make such dangerous things? And it was a tennis ball right?" said Levinski.

"Oh, I have talents… By the way, your eyes are red now."

The green fox growled and bared his elongated fangs, "Thanks for reminding me, now YOU'RE DEAD, ASSHOLE!"

Starlight managed pulled Levinski away in the last second, despite him being a vampire. "Hey! HEY! Calm down!" But the green vulpine kept struggling to get away from her grasp. The feline decided that it was time to act. She quickly turned the fox around and pulled him close.

As their lips met, the green fox felt relaxed. He started to give in. His rage was gone in a blink. The kiss lasted a few minutes until they parted, "Have I ever told you that you're such a good kisser?" asked Levinski.

The feline just smiled at him, "You already told me like a hundred times."

Both Mobian suddenly heard whistle coming from Mike. "Lovebirds…"

Levinski glared dagger at him. He didn't say anything, but his expression said 'Shut up'. Mike was silent, knowing that the fox was still a little bit mad at him, and his eyes were still red, not a good sign. "Well, okay. Let's get to the others."

Chaos was still being chased by the enraged FleshPounds. Her powers were not enough to bring them down, even when it was amplified by her Wunderwaffe DG-2. The FleshPounds seemed to be really resistant to electricity. Her Uzis were already empty. Is she really going to die here?

The brutalism of the FleshPounds was very unspeakable. They even killed some specimens getting in their way. If one of them got close to her, she'd be dead. She pulled out another weapon she had, 'Boomstick' Double Barrel Shotgun. She raised it up and blew the FleshPounds with both barrels. Some of which were thrown away, while the rest kept advancing. She reloaded the gun and fired again, killing the FleshPounds. "Phew, that was close…"

"CHAOS! LOOK OUT!"

Isaac's warning didn't go unnoticed. She ducked down, just when a Bloat tried to vomit at her. The bile fell to the ground in front of her, and luckily didn't touch her skin. "Get out of there!"

Isaac fired his rifle right on the Bloat's stomach, causing it to explode in an acidic explosion. "Got 'im! You alright, Chaos?"

"Yeah, fine… That stuff didn't fell on me."

Suddenly they heard a growl, followed by two warcries. "That must be Steve and Theo. Let's go!" Isaac ran to the source of the sound with Chaos behind him.

Soon, they saw both Mobians trying to take the Kevin down. But so far, their bullets didn't do anything but giving him scratches on his thick skin. "Chaos, got that Wonder Waffle?"

"Wunderwaffe actually, and yes I do. Why?"

"Can you take an aim on him?"

"I can, but there's a chance that Steve and Theo getting caught in the area of effect."

"Okay, I'll get him away from them. When you're ready, just shoot. Okay?"

The light cream feline nodded and readied her tesla gun. Isaac dashed forward and threw an empty clip at the Patriarch's head, just as when he was about to mow Steve down. Kevin turned at him and started chasing him, "That's it. You got me!"

As Kevin was far from Steve and Theo, Chaos charged her power and transferred it to the gun. She kept increasing the power to its maximum potential, "I hope this works…"

Then a large amount of extremely high-voltage electricity jolted Kevin. The Patriarch shook really hard as the gun electrified him.

"**AAAARGH! YOU PIECE OF… AAAARGH!**"

Kevin soon passed out, unable to take it anymore. Chaos then stopped firing. She was panting after putting too much energy inside the gun. "Oh we did it!"

The others soon approached the place where Kevin was lying. They were really shocked when they saw Kevin on the ground, unconscious. "Wow, we really did it!" said Mike.

"Where were you?" asked Theo.

"Fighting his children…" answered Azure, "But it's better than never. We've done it! That bastard is finally down!"

"Hey, Lev" Akemi suddenly called the green fox, "What's with your pitch black eyes?"

This earned him a strange look, "What?"

"Are you color blind or what? His eyes are blood red, not pitch black" said Starlight

The gray wolf scratched his head, "Er… yeah, I'm color blind. So you're not a gray fox?"

"NO! I'm green!"

Then he turned to Milo, "Then, you are green too?"

"No, I'm actually gray."

Suddenly they heard a deep breath. Kevin began to get up from the ground, "Impossible…" muttered Theo, not believing what he just saw.

Kevin was pissed off. Those troublemakers were starting to get on his nerve. He charged his powers and unleashed a shockwave of electricity, more powerful than Theo's shockwave, or Chaos' Wunderwaffe DG-2. Everyone was jolted and dropped on the ground. "**You should've think twice before crossing the lines, fools! Now…**" Kevin spun his chain gun, "**Die!**"

Just as he was about to fire, a stream of fire engulfed him. The group could barely see a blood red furred Mobian wolf wearing black t-shirt, military pants and boots. He also wore a gas mask on his face. He was holding an M2 Flamethrower. Behind him were Special Branch units with holding variety of weapons.

Kevin knew that the battle was not in his side, "**This isn't over! I will get you back for this!**". Then he teleported away using Theo's power.

*(KF OST) Abandon All - Ended*

The wolf stopped firing his flamethrower and opened the gas mask. He then rushed toward the group and checked everyone.

"They're alive, sir."

"Good." Masterson's voice was heard, "Take them back to the HQ. They're going to need intensive medical care."

"Right away, sir."

The Special Branch units then carried the barely conscious Mobians to the jeeps. They quickly left the place to the headquarters.

On the way back, Masterson decided to talk to the blood red wolf, "Good job, Anderson. Without you, we'll sure be losing our special forces."

Anderson just nodded, "The guy dies hard, doesn't he?"

The lieutenant just chuckled, "When I saw what had become of him, I must admit I almost wet my pants. I guess some of my units already did… He had turned himself into a monster…"

"So, what's my next assignment sir?"

"I think it's very clear. You are to join the Special Forces. They can use a guy like you right? A guy who plays with fire ever since he was born."

Anderson snickered, "Thanks for the compliment, Lieutenant. Very well, I accept my new assignment. After all…" He turned to the grassy land outside, "I always want to burn some zombies…"

**A/N : That's a wrap! I hope you like how I portrayed your character, anything170! I put that 'playing with fire' part because that was how Firebugs were born, according to the wiki. And please put Don Anderson's personality.**

**I almost broke my promise again, but I think it turns out good, Swift. I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and yeah. Clots could make out those words. You can barely hear it. I think that was what they say. According to internet, it is.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And guys… MEDIC! XD**


	9. Swamp Camp

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, XxLadyChaosxX, swiftshadow123, Shadow's party girl 96, anything170 and xXCookieGiverXx.**

**IMPORTANT : I might need to remind you that I accept no more than one OC each author. This is to avoid discrimination. I'm trying to make this story as fair as possible, so everyone (including me) will get more or less same portion. If any of you complains about your character being rarely mentioned, or that one particular character getting the spotlight of the story, tell me in an instant! Don't hesitate to!**

**Note to authors:**

**XxLadyChaosxX : Wow, you're the fastest among all the reviewers. For that, I hereby dub you, the 'Fastest Reviewer Alive'.**

**Swiftshadow123 : I was planning to use one of the term Akemi was using as a title for a chapter in this story. Let me give you a clue, it's the most difficult level on KF. *whispers* Hell on Earth…**

**Shadow's party girl : If it's alright, I'm going to mention Tigerlilly in this chapter…**

**xXCookieGiverXx : LonelyAuthorForever told me that Mike can craft anything with just basic tools. And, yeah that's awkward logic. But like I said, blame the coder, aka the KF developers. XD**

**LonelyAuthorForever : I hope you like the last part. I'm not really sure if Mike can craft a miniscule Vacuum Imploder from Red Alert 3. The weapon really owns!**

**Character going in so far :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower**** (Fox)**** – Me****[Support Specialist]****  
><strong>**Starlight**** (Cat)**** – Shadow's Party Girl 96****[Berserker]****  
><strong>**Mike**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – ****LonelyAuthorForever ****[Commando]****  
><strong>**Steve**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – The Awesome One 4****[Sharpshooter]****  
>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]  
>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]<br>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]  
>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]<br>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]  
>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170(Anon) [Firebug]<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactive and KF developers), Call of Duty (copyright : Infinity Ward) and any character listed above, except for Levinski.**

**Quote of the day :**

"**Power of unity is all. Together we rise, together we fall. ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL!"  
>Captain Hande [UTTF Series]<strong>

**Chapter 9 : Swamp Camp.**

5 days later after the last battle, everyone had recovered. It was quite surprising, since no one really knows how to cure them.

Anyway, the team was getting themselves ready, for nothing actually. Masterson hadn't given them any assignment regarding the specimens. The Special Branch is still examining the documents retrieved from the biotic lab that the Special Team broke into. Still, it's better than sitting on the sofa doing nothing but watching TV. Every channel seemed to be the same, as it was always reports about attacks of the specimens, survival trainings, etc. etc.

Mike had produced 20 homemade pipebombs for Milo, despite Steve's warning about creating a massive fallout area. At first, Steve tried to hide some of the pipebombs, but when Mike threatened to hug him, Steve gave in and gave the bombs back. The guy sure doesn't like to be hugged, and he really doesn't like Mike threatening him like that.

So, 10 atomic pipebombs for Milo. Steve doesn't want the vixen to have too many of those dangerous explosives.

Levinski had to regret giving Theo the information about Tarydium, about it being an ultimate power source that is abundant in its planet. The demon hedgehog tried to steal his Tarydium Machete, but only ended up getting beaten to pulp by 10 Mobian veterans in the house, somehow…

From that moment on, Levinski kept the information a secret. He wouldn't be sure what would happen if he gave Theo information about that massive city-leveling ion tank, being powered by Tarydium.

He must admit, he also took interest on the Zazara. He could feel the power surging from it. But he knew Theo wouldn't ever dream of letting him have a research on it. So he never tried to ask.

Starlight had to ditch the chainsaw she acquired on London, since it was broken after being short-circuited by Kevin. After all, it was the main reason her fur was always red instead of purple. So, she decided to use a katana, a Striker Shotgun, and a Glock 18. Being part of the Special Forces has its perks…

The feline looked on the corner of the room. She saw the Extreme Gears owned by the team. They were a little bit useless in the situation, except if the team needed to escape fast. The reason why they weren't used was because the fight against the specimens could accidentally destroy them.

Starlight took her Tigerlilly. The purple colored Extreme Gear that had green stripes running down the side was still up for a little test. But she didn't feel like testing it now. So she just examined for anything broken. After finding nothing, she put it back with the others. Her eyes fell on Nitrous Wind, Levinski's green and silver Extreme Gear hybrid that had the insignia of the corporation he once worked on. The design was a lot more complex than the others due to Levinski using the T-2 ARC Graviton Device, which resembled a blue glowing tube on the bottom. She wanted to take a look on it, but considering the accident happened to Tails when he tested it, she decided not to. She looked back at the Tigerlilly. Maybe she could give her Extreme Gear some tweaks…

Akemi and Azure were doing a sword duel with each other on the garage. Azure was being overconfident after having Akemi cornered, "Haha! You are no match for me!"

"Urgh! I'm just getting started!" exclaimed Akemi.

Both wolves were not going to give up. The fight became more intense until Akemi's katana was thrown to the air.

"Haha, I believe you're just finished!"

That was when Akemi's katana landed on Azure's blade, dropping it to the ground, "Okay, that was intentional."

"Oh, really?"

The dark blue wolf just ignored the gray wolf and picked up his crowbar blade. "Those GoreFasts really have a nice weapon."

"They're freakish…"

"Yeah, but they does a lot of damage."

Akemi took his Katana and picked up his M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) and was about to go out of the garage, "Let's go. Maybe Masterson had given us another mission."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Don Anderson was talking on the phone with Masterson. It looked like the lieutenant had assigned them for a new mission.

"Yes, sir… Understood… I got it." Then Don hung up the phone, just when Isaac came.

"Who was it?"

"Masterson. We got a new mission."

Everyone gathered at the living room. They were ready for the briefing from Don. The wolf in question was standing next to a projector. Chaos was operating the computer next to him. "Alright everyone. Can I have your undivided attention?" the blood red wolf spoke. Everyone turned at him, "Thank you. Very well, Masterson has assigned us to investigate the manor that was believed to be actually Horzine's lab. Ambrosine, if you please."

Chaos opened a picture file. It showed the team the map of the manor. "We believed that the specimens are being produced on the basement" said Chaos, "There are several entrances leading to the basement. One on the main door, two on the caves. There were also caves that serve as the lab itself. So far we haven't got any problem with the manor, but we better take care of this lab before something bad happens."

"Thank you, Ambrosine. Unfortunately this manor is hidden underneath a swamp forest. It's very risky to go inside, but there's no other way. The helicopters can't get inside due to the jamming signals. So, we're going to walk all the way to the manor. It might take one or two days on foot."

"What about Extreme Gears?" suggested Azure.

"The forest is too thick, but just in case we'll bring them with us. Anymore question?" No one seemed to have any, "Good, we'll be gone in 3 hours. Start packing all you need. Dismissed, all of you."

The team was fully packed and now was walking on the swamp forest. The problem was, they were lost, thanks to the broken compass.

"Did you read the map upside-down or what?" said Isaac to Mike.

"Let's see…" Mike turned the map over, "Oops…"

Isaac facepalmed. Getting lost in some forest near the Horzine biotic lab was absolutely NOT in his agenda today. Killing the specimen, yes. Getting lost, no. "This is the last time you're holding the map, bloodsucker."

"Okay, let's camp here!" said Don, "It's too risky to continue."

"…no no no. I'm not a good story teller."

The group was sitting by the campfire. Mike was just asking Levinski if he could tell them a story to pass the time.

"Oh, come on, Lev! There's gotta be something you have."

"Well, okay. There's one story popular enough on Inuit. I'm not sure if I remember everything."

Everyone turned their attention toward the green vulpine, "Well? Spill!" said Azure.

"Ahem, okay. There was this scientist, the best one in the corporation. But he's also a mad scientist. Can you guess what he likes to do? It's classic you know…"

"Erm, weird experiments?" asked Milo.

"Da! You're correct! He liked to experiment… on human…"

"This is going to be good…" said Azure.

"One day, in December night, he tried to experiment on himself. He died in the process." There was some 'oohs' heard from the group. "His lab was abandoned until the next year, the scientists decided to use it for their own purposes. His personal lab was rather big, and was complete. There was everything every scientist could ever dream of!" his voice began to rise dramatically, and then lowered down, "But no one could ever take it and live."

"What happened to the scientists who took it?" asked the curious Akemi.

"When one of the tools and devices were touched, the door began to close in a very high speed. When people re-opened them again, the scientists who were locked down inside, disappeared…"

Everyone began to shudder, except some people, like Theo, "Some people says, the ghost of the mad scientist is still there, experimenting on the fools who touches his belongings. In December nights, screams of those who have been locked up inside can be heard, begging for mercy and help." The vulpine paused for a while, "'Help me!', 'No, no, no!', 'Get me out of here!', 'Save me!', and every sentences that goes like that."

"Do you believe the story?" asked Isaac skeptically.

"At first, no, until it happened…" The group's attention were now really undivided, "My friend, Ivan Vladimir. He was one of the young scientists there. He wasn't really that kind to me, but he was one of the good one. That day, we passed the lab. I asked him, 'Is this the lab that was said to be haunted?'. Then he asked me back, 'Do you believe it?'. I just shook my head, but even though I didn't believe all that stuff, I was still scared. Ivan on the other hand, wasn't."

"Let me guess, he went inside" said Don.

"Da. He just chuckled as he went inside the lab. Ivan then grabbed one of the syringes. The door wasn't closed at the start. He then turned at me, 'I knew that it was just…' but I could never hear what he was going to say. The door began to close. And when it was closed, there was a silence. And then it was broken by an evil mad laughter" the Mobian fox sighed, "I could hear Ivan's scream inside."

"Wait. Mad laughter, as in, 'Muhuahahahahahaha'?" asked Chaos. "Classic."

"So, what happened next?" asked Steve.

"I tried to look for him. But I couldn't find him anywhere. Of course I didn't touch anything, but in December morning, something happened."

"What something, Grass?" asked Starlight.

"When I started looking for him, I heard Ivan's groan. It was coming from a vat. I pushed the button and opened it and… oh you guys are going to get nightmares…"

"Well, I'm not sleeping" said Mike.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?" asked Azure.

"What's inside the vat, cuz?" asked Milo.

"Come on, tell us!" said Isaac.

The vulpine finally gave in, "I saw… Ivan. His face was disfigured. He looked more like a zombie, worse than the specimens. He tried to speak to me. I could barely hear his voice, 'Levinskiiiii, whyyyy diiiid yooou leavvve meeeeee?'"

Levinski could see that everyone had paled, some gulps were also heard, "Wait!" suddenly Akemi spoke, "You've touched the vat, right? Why wasn't the door closed?"

"I was getting to that…"

"Oh…"

"When I heard the door beginning to close itself, I pulled out my T-Mach and blocked the door with it. I could see a black smoke closing at me, followed by a dark mad laughter, the same laughter I heard when Ivan went inside. I managed to get the door open. As I was out, the door was closed. I made it out, alive…" Levinski could hear himself panting. Clearly he just scared the shit out of himself.

"So, did they close the lab for good?" asked Azure.

"They tried to, but when we tried to put an obstacle, it was gone next morning. So, we just warned people not to get inside."

"Oh, man… that was one hell of a story. I'm going to bed now…" said Akemi, going to the tent.

"Me too."

"Me three."

Everyone left the fireplace and went to their tents. It was clear that they had enough of one story for a night. Tomorrow, they had to wake up early if they didn't want to have their brains eaten for breakfast.

**A/N : Oh yeah. I know there was no action in here, but don't worry, you won't be disappointed because… THE CHAPTER ISN'T OVER YET! MWAHAHAHAHAH *Slap***

**This is where the action starts.**

*[KF OST] zYnthetic – Hunger Playing*

A growl from outside suddenly woke Milo up. She quickly shook Chaos' body, "Hey, Chaos. Wake up. I think I just heard something."

The feline slowly rubbed her sleepy eyes. Milo looked outside the tent, to see several specimens closing in. The vixen knew that there was only one thing she needed to do, "TACTICAL ALERT, TACTICAL ALERT!"

Everyone quickly shot up from their bed. Isaac was the first to bring his weapon, much to the surprise of his roommate, Azure. "How did you get your weapon that fast?"

"I slept with rifle in my hand..."

The dark blue wolf just ignored him. He charged his ice powers and began freezing the advancing GoreFasts, turning them into popsicles. Isaac used his Bullpup to decimate the frozen specimens.

Mike and Steve were being cornered by a bunch of FleshPounds. Their ammos were running out really quick. Mike then shouted at Milo, "Hey, Milo! Get an atomic pipebomb and throw it to the FPs here!"

"Okay! One nuclear explosion, coming right up!" the gray vixen hesitantly reached for the pipebomb and threw it behind the FleshPounds. A nuclear explosion erupted, vaporizing the FleshPounds into thin air.

"Hey, Mike!" suddenly Mike heard Levinski's voice, "You are not using my vodka stock again, are you?"

"Nnnnooooo…" the tone the brown hedgehog was using did not reassure the green vulpine at all.

"Seriously, I am going to kill him if I find out that one of my bottles is missing…"

"Hey, that's just one bottle…" said Starlight.

Meanwhile, Don used his M2 Flamethrower against the advancing Clots and Crawlers. Some Bloats were also caught on fire. Their unstable bile made them easily burn. They soon exploded, spraying their bile to the specimens. The specimens that were covered with Bloat bile were easily burned by Don's flamethrower. "Yeah, toasty!"

"Hmm, hey! Something's burning!" suddenly Akemi shouted.

"Er… that's your butt."

"What?" Akemi turned back, and saw fire burning on his pants, "AAH! FUCK! SHIT! DAMN!"

Don stopped firing his flamethrower and tried to put off the fire, but the gray wolf didn't help at all as he ran aimlessly screaming his lungs out, "Hold still, damnit!" the blood red wolf shouted.

Chaos and Theo were fighting side to side against a bunch of Husks and Scrakes. Theo was using his MP7 while Chaos was using her Wunderwaffe DG-2. "How many did you get, Arcreus?"

"15"

"Ha! 16!"

With that, the demon hedgehog pulled out his double edged swords and decapitated 3 Scrakes. "That's 18 now!"

The light cream feline scoffed and fired her weapon, electrifying 2 Husks and 2 Scrakes. "20, sucker!"

They were competing against each other as they killed more and more specimens.

"21!"

"24!"

"31!"

"40!"

"41!"

"39!"

"4… wait a minute! Why did it dropped to 39?" asked Theo confusedly.

"Uh, that Husk I thought I had killed is still alive." Chaos fired her Wunderwaffe. "Okay, 45!"

"I've already killed 47!"

The team's effort was brought success. Soon, the number of the specimens was diminished. Suddenly they turned around and dashed away from the team, "What the fu..?" said Akemi.

"They must've been called by Kevin. Come on, follow them!" Everyone followed Isaac as he dashed following the fleeing specimens.

Soon the team lost the specimens as they went inside an old building on the swamp forest. "Damn, we lost their tracks, guys!" said Akemi.

"Wait!" Mike suddenly exclaimed, "Chaos, can you give me the printed photo of the manor we're looking for?"

The feline gave the hedgehog a picture of the manor, and the map. Mike looked at the picture, and then turned back to the old building. "This is it, guys! This is the manor we're looking for!"

**A/N : Okay! They've found the manor. Oh, if you're wondering, yes this is the map of KF, but a little bit modified. By the way, I had a feeling that there's third genre developing a little here: Humor.**

**If your character has Extreme Gear, can you please tell me?**

**I guess I'm going to publish that story Levinski just told everyone in FFn…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. To the Manor We Go!

**A/N : Okay, good news and bad news.**

**Good news is we have reached the recommended capacity of character, and so far I don't hit the writer's block, almost slipped to it sometimes. :D**

**Bad news is the school will start and probably will slow down this story's progress. I don't know…**

***edit* I might still be able to update for another week. Let's see.**

**Note that OC spaces are still open wide. If any of FNGs (wait, FNGs?) want to get their OC here, you're free to submit them. Just follow the form provided on the third chapter. REMEMBER! One OC per submitter, no more.**

**Just remember, the more you put here the more epic this battle will be. Clamely has that power-absorbing ability!**

**Thanks to LonelyAuthorForever, anything170, for reviews.**

**Note to authors:**

**LonelyAuthorForever : Thanks for the review. Yeah, that's a good idea. XD**

**anything170 : I was about to unleash his power. That's a good one. I'm not sure if I can put the flashback, it's a little bit hard. Hey, can you make an account just for PM? Because I'm going to need to reply your messages on the reviews immediately, and putting my reply as review is certainly not a good idea.**

**XxLadyChaosxX : Haha, Okay, I'll try it. But Levinski's gonna get mad, big time! Not really… Then Starlight needs to calm down her 'Grassy'.**

**TheEndOfTheWorld19 :**

**xXCookieGiverXx : If she got drunk, how? Except stealing a vodka from Levinski I have no idea… XD**

**Character going in so far :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower**** (Fox)**** – Me****[Support Specialist]****  
><strong>**Starlight**** (Cat)**** – Shadow's Party Girl 96****[Berserker]****  
><strong>**Mike**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – ****LonelyAuthorForever ****[Commando]****  
><strong>**Steve**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – The Awesome One 4****[Sharpshooter]****  
>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]  
>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]<br>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]  
>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]<br>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]  
>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170(Anon) [Firebug]<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactive and KF developers), Call of Duty (copyright : Infinity Ward), any character listed above except for Levinski, and any other elements I might add as references.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : To the Manor We Go!<strong>

Everyone stared at the manor. It sure looked scary and dreary, a very ideal place for zombies and all things that has 'horror' written all over them. They hesitantly opened the door, only to be greeted by silence. It was like the old manor on the movies. The hall was pretty much wrecked, to say the least. The ceiling was open, revealing the second floor. The furniture and decorations were broken and was lying all over the floor.

And worst of all, it smells like shit.

"Ew… this place smells like a bunch of decomposed corpses…" Chaos muttered.

"I wonder if there are ghosts in here…" Milo spoke.

"Ghosts? Who would want to haunt a biotic lab full of freakish clones that eat flesh?" joked Mike.

Levinski took his bag and looked for a bottle, suddenly his head turned toward the brown hedgehog, "YOU STOLE MY VODKA, MIKE!"

"Oh, busted…"

"GIMME ALL 5 BOTTLES YOU STOLE!"

"5? I only take 2!"

That was when the green vulpine sniffed a familiar odor, and it didn't come from Mike, but rather from the light cream feline and the gray vixen. Levinski glared at them, "Where are my bottles?"

"Er… drank them all" said Chaos, pulling out 2 bottles from her back. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. It's just… hanging with all of you with all this unnecessary friendliness is getting to me."

Levinski then turned toward Milo, who was drinking the last bottle. Not for a long time later, the vixen hiccupped. The vulpine quickly took the bottle as it slipped down Milo's hand. The gray fox started to lean to the right, and then to the left. It was clear that the bottle had made her drunk, real bad.

"Oh, dear God…" Levinski muttered.

"That was *hiccup* one hell of a drink *hiccup* you got there, *hiccup* cuz!"

"Remind me to slap you after this is over…" Starlight spoke to Levinski.

The drunken vixen turned at a certain gray wolf in the group, "*hiccup* Akemi… *hiccup* you look really handsome today…"

"Uuh, thanks?"

"*hiccup* let's daaance!"

With that, the slightly awkward dance started. Both Akemi and Milo often almost got tripped to the floor due to the plank of woods lying everywhere, and Milo's drunken state that forced Akemi to get her stand steadily on her feet, but that was really impossible to do, due to the weight of weapons and explosives she was carrying.

Suddenly both Mobians fell on the floor. Akemi was lying right on the top of Milo, and it was almost like they were doing… 'it'. This caused various reactions from their teammates. Starlight and Chaos shut their eyes and let out a high-pitched, glass-shattering screams that could even rival the Siren's. Azure was gasping. Levinski facepalmed and muttered, "Oh, boy". Mike and Steve turned away, not wanting to know what will happen. Don and Isaac closed their mouth with their hands. Theo didn't look like he reacted, but his eyes were widened.

Worst of all, Milo seemed to enjoy this, much to Akemi's dismay.

The vixen tightened her grip on the poor wolf. Akemi tried to get up, but he couldn't, "Anyone, HELP ME!"

The next thing the gray wolf heard was a snore coming from the gray fox. The grip loosened, allowing him to get up. Akemi sighed in relief. "Phew… That was close…"

"Now who's going to carry her while she's sleeping like this?" Azure spoke. Everyone turned to Akemi.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no. I've already had enough, thankyouverymuch."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, the group finally had Akemi carrying Milo. They were walking deeper and deeper inside. They finally made it to the dining room. Everyone checked the corners, finding nothing but some broken silvers and plates.<p>

That was when they heard a loud roar.

An enraged FleshPound, God knows what makes it enraged, dashed toward the group. "Don't worry guys, I got this!" said Steve as his eyes turned scarlet. Everyone expected him to pull out a Barrett .50 Cal Rifle, but instead, he pulled out…

…a red cape.

The specimen's attention was turned to the cape. He made a loud gruff voice and took a step back before charging toward the cape. Steve stepped aside in a blink as the specimen hit the cape, which he then waved to the air. "Ole!"

Everyone stared at the fight in disbelief as the red vampire hedgehog acted like a matador while the FleshPound acted like a bull. Strangely, some Spain-themed soundtrack seemed to be playing in the background as they fought. "What the fu..?" said Akemi.

"Sorry, that was me." Levinski answered, pulling out an MP4 Player.

It seemed like Steve was in control of the situation. He then lured the specimen to the wall. The FleshPound growled as loud as it could as it made a dash toward the cape.

CRASH!

The specimen crashed through the wall and fell to the river. "Okay, he's all yours!" Steve stepped aside, allowing the others to rain bullets on the specimen. It took only several seconds to take it out.

"Okay, what's with the matador act?" asked Mike.

"Oh, just getting bored."

"…and I thought you were a lot more normal than Mike…" Isaac muttered.

"Guys, I think it's better if we split the group into two. 5 of us will go outside and look out for any specimens. The rest will get to the basement" Chaos suggested, "Those who agree raise hand."

Everyone, without any exception, raised their hand. "Okay, let's move out then!"

* * *

><p><span>Outside Group : Milo, Akemi, Azure, Don, Theo.<span>

So far, the group didn't run into trouble, except for some (foolish, according to Theo) Clots trying to hug them (with love, according to Azure). They soon got bored and decided to pass time with some little game.

"Akemi, Truth or dare."

"Er… dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Milo."

The gray wolf stared at the dark blue wolf in front of him. Knowing that he couldn't escape, he sighed and held the vixen bridal style.

Then he kissed her.

Just in time when she woke up.

The next thing happening was Akemi getting a very powerful and painful slap (of death) from Milo, knocking him out of consciousness, "PERVERT!"

Azure found himself rolling on the ground laughing his ass to death, "Haha, that was… the best show… I've ever… seen!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Theo and Don, on the other side…<p>

Both Mobians were examining the caves nearby the manor. It was pretty dark that the group had to turn on the torches attached on their 9mm pistols. "Let's take a rest. It's gonna be really dangerous if we drain our strength now." Suggested Don.

Both hedgehog and wolf leaned against the wall. Theo then noticed that Don was taking something out from his pocket, "What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, the photo of me and my brothers…" Theo looked at the photo. There was Don, and another 2 wolves. One was white, while the other was dark blue, "This is Ghost." Don pointed at the white one, "And this is Cole" he pointed at the dark blue one

"So, where are they?"

"We got separated in American wars. It's a long story. But to make it simple, I've never seen them again."

Theo then left him, knowing that he wouldn't tell more. He felt a little bit sorry toward his blood red wolf ally, '_Wait, why do I feel sorry for him? I barely even know him!_' he thought.

Suddenly he heard chainsaw buzzing sounds from the cave. "Scrakes…" he muttered.

And there they were. The chainsaw-wielding specimens were advancing slowly toward both Mobian, "Don! Incoming!" Theo shouted, pulling out his double-edged swords.

The wolf rose up and pulled out an RPG. The rockets looked different though. Don fired the rocket, which flew in drunken course toward the Scrakes. As the projectile impacted on the specimens, they were suddenly caught on fire. "Burn you bastard, burn!"

Unknown to him, a GoreFast appeared on his behind and stabbed him in the back. "Argh! Sh…" his eyes suddenly turned scarlet and his body was engulfed by flame. He pounced on the specimen and instantly killed it.

"Whoa!" Theo exclaimed as he saw Don, "That guy's a vampire too, and a pyrokinetic one!"

Don went into a killing spree as he slaughtered the Scrakes into nothing but ashes and dust. Theo became somewhat annoyed as he never got any specimens to kill, "Damn, Don! Save some for me will you?"

As if the cue, a FleshPound appeared and punched the wolf in the head. The fire engulfed him vanished as he was knocked out of consciousness. Theo smirked, "Okay, you had your fun. My turn now… COME OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

The specimen complied, somehow. Various specimens went out from their hiding place and started to advance toward him. Theo charged his power to its maximum potential, that is, if there's the maximum point of his power. "Excellent…"

Then a chaotic lightning storm occurred on where he stood. The specimens were electrified to death by his power. Even the manor got struck by lightning, creating some big holes that revealed the hall.

As the storm died down. Theo was there, panting heavily in the middle of burnt corpses of the clones. He began to laugh maniacally as he witnessed the destruction he had caused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oh yeah. A little humor and a little horror. Mostly humor though. I don't think I can make fun with Theo. I hope you like what Theo just did, TheEndOfTheWorld19. And I hope you're satisfied with Don, anything170. By some chance I might try the flashback in the next chapters, okay?**

**Little note for xXCookieGiverXx and swiftshadow123 :**

Function Tick(float deltatime)  
>{<p>

if (bxXCookieGiverXxRequest && bswiftshadow123Request)  
>RelationshipIncrease(Akemi, Milo);<p>

}

**Oops, sorry. Why did I write it in UnrealScript? Okay, it means : I will only increase the relationship if you both requested it. One of you not requesting it, I will NOT increase it. Simple as that.**

**If anyone's wondering why Lev said 'God' instead of 'Chaos' like other Mobians, it's because he's raised by humans.**

**Aaaaaand REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Submissions will be nice too…**


	11. Containment Breach

**A/N : Sorry for the delay. There was a little problem regarding my cell phone.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**The holiday is only 1 day left. After I'm back at school, the update might go REEEEEEAAAAALLLY slow, if not full stop. I don't want to disappoint you readers and submitters, but as much as I don't want it, I know this is necessary... so don't be disappointed if the next update will be in the next year, literally. Probably not, if I can update in Sunday. But there's still more than 4 chapters left, so don't be surprised if this story won't be finished 'till next year.**

**TheEndOfTheWorld19 : Sorry, but I couldn't answer the PM for a little while. I'll try to corrupt him even more, right now, but I can't promise. By the way, I think Lev can beat Theo in drinking, having a total immunity and all…**

**anything170 : Okay, I'll try to have him tell the story.**

**xXCookieGiverXx & swiftshadow123 : Well, okay. It's not my specialty to make romantic scenes though, but I'll try my best.**

**LonelyAuthorForever : To answer your PM question, as well as an information for everyone, Tarydium is a light blue crystal used in Unreal (copyright : Epic Games(dot)inc) universe as power source. First introduced as the cause of REALLY strong gravity pull on an alien planet called Na Pali and is mined by Skaarjs in there. In the latest Unreal Tournament game, it's said to be used to power up vehicles, and also used as bullets for a minigun, which inspires me to create a machete made out of Tarydium crystal. More information can be seen in liandri(dot)beyondunreal(dot)com/Tarydium. I guess this is the longest note…**

**Character going in so far :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower**** (Fox)**** – Me****[Support Specialist]****  
><strong>**Starlight**** (Cat)**** – Shadow's Party Girl 96****[Berserker]****  
><strong>**Mike**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – ****LonelyAuthorForever ****[Commando]****  
><strong>**Steve**** (Hedgehog|Vampire)**** – The Awesome One 4****[Sharpshooter]****  
>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]<br>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]  
>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]<br>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]  
>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]<br>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]  
>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug]<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog (copyright : SEGA), Killing Floor (copyright : Tripwire Interactive and KF developers), Call of Duty (copyright : Infinity Ward), any character listed above except for Levinski, and any other elements I might add as references.**

**Chapter 11 : Containment Breach.**

Meanwhile, with the basement group, Mike, Steve, Chaos, Starlight, Levinski, and Isaac were searching for the entrance to the lab. They were lost in what seemed to be boiler room. "You see any doors?" asked Isaac.

"Nyet. We're lost, comrade." Answered Levinski.

"This place is really hot" said Mike, "How hot is the room temperature, Steve?"

"Almost 120 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Guys, I found it!" Everyone turned toward Starlight, who was trying to open up a steel door, "But it's locked!"

"Allow me…" Levinski pulled out a Striker shotgun, "I always keep this for close quarters."

He shot the door twice and kicked it open, revealing a 3-way corridor with concrete wall and ceiling and steel floor, "Check the corners."

"Clear left" said Isaac.

"Clear right" confirmed Chaos.

"Mike, left or right?" asked Levinski.

"Right side, go!"

The group moved forward, weapons aimed to the darkness in front of them. They turned on the torches attached on their weapons, "Anyone has a night vision?" asked Chaos.

"Nope, Masterson didn't supply us with it" Steve answered.

"Sshhh…" Isaac suddenly whispered, "You hear that?"

Whispers were heard on the front, and some hissing sound followed them. "We're close to the biotic labs. Prepare for contact" Mike ordered.

"Since when did you become this serious?"

"…shut up…"

The group arrived at what seemed to be the main hall. There were double doors that were labeled 'Biotic Labs'. The whispers and hissings seemed to come from the room, "What do you think about it, guys? Should we go in or not?" asked Chaos.

"We aren't bunch of cowards, are we? Let's go" answered Starlight.

The double doors were unlocked. Steve grabbed the handle, and held his desert eagle tight, "Ready? One, two…THREE!"

Steve slammed it open, but the group was greeted by silence. The whispers and hissings stopped as soon as the doors were opened. "What the he…" Starlight spoke.

"Hey, what's in the vats?" Isaac pointed at the vats in front of them.

They approached the vats behind the glass windows. They turned on the lights in front of them. What they saw then scared the shit out of them.

They were the specimens.

All of them were sitting with cables attached on their heads, which were shaking, as if they were trying to get the wires off. Their deformed faces showed no emotion. There were also specimens that were not inside the vats, like the FleshPounds, which had their hands and legs tied on the walls. They were not as hulky as the FleshPounds the team had ever fought, and their skin was still brighter.

"Holy… so this is how Horzine biotic labs look like…" said Isaac.

"Don't push anything, whatever you do…" ordered Chaos.

Levinski took a syringe on the table, which was labeled 'Poison'. He then pulled out his T-Mach and shattered the glass window with it. "Grass, what are you doing?" asked Starlight to Levinski.

"I'm going to kill the FleshPounds… You all do the rest…"

The feline hesitantly pulled out her Glock 18s. She aimed at a Clot inside the vat. Everyone looked at her and nodded. Then they pulled out their weapons and aimed it at the specimens.

Levinski carefully injected the poison inside the FleshPound, "Dosvidanya, bastard…"

The next thing that happened was really unexpected, the specimen suddenly growled angrily and broke itself free, "CHYORT!" Levinski cursed as the hulky specimen swung its grinder toward him. He quickly stabbed its chest with his T-Mach, killing it instantly, "That was really close" he spoke as he took a step back.

All in a sudden, red light started to fill the room. All the specimens growled in rage and got up from their places. They all broke free from their prisons and advanced toward the group. "What the hell has just happened?" Mike shouted.

"I don't know! But we better shut our mouths and let the guns do the talk!"

*[KF OST]zYnthetic – Containment Breach Playing* (**A/N : This is one of my favorite KF OST**)

Everyone fired their guns at the advancing specimens. They backed down to the doors and exited the room, "Chaos! Levinski! Weld the fucking door!" Steve shouted.

It took several minutes to weld the door shut. Then the group left the door as the specimens banged on it and tried to destroy it. It didn't take them long, with the help of the FleshPounds and Scrakes. The door was obliterated into pieces as the specimens went through it.

"Get to the exit!" Isaac shouted.

The group dashed toward the corridor, only to find it blocked by a door. "What the hell? That door wasn't there a minute ago!" exclaimed Chaos.

"Must be an automatic door. Where's Milo when you need her?" Starlight spoke.

"If they don't give us any exit, we just have to make our own! Star, get your Striker! We're blowing this door up!" Both Levinski and Starlight shot the door with their shotgun, but to no avail, "Fuck! This door's too thick! We need a damn bazooka to get this thing open!"

"How about a pipe bomb?" Mike took out his 'pipe bomb', earning a glare from Steve.

"You're total asshole, Mike…"

The brown hedgehog ignored him and used a tape to stick the bomb on the door, "Stand back guys."

Everyone jumped away several meters from the door. The bomb beeped louder and louder every second, until…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Several specimens close enough to the door were not so lucky as they were caught in the atomic explosion. The door was completely and literally vaporized into thin air. "Come on, go, go, GO!"

The group dashed all their way to the exit. They met several weaker specimen such us Clots, Bloats, Crawlers, and GoreFasts. The Mobians fired their weapons aimlessly at the specimens, killing some of them while (unintentionally) sparing the rest. They just ran through them, charging right onto some.

"How far is the exit?" asked Chaos.

"How should I know? This is our first time here, isn't it?" answered Mike.

They kept running and running, and suddenly they ended up not in the boiler room, but rather in the server room. It was a **dead** end, emphasis the 'dead' word.

"Shit…" said Levinski, "Getting killed by some freakish clones is sooo not in my agenda today." He quickly turned on one of the computers inside the room, "We're gonna need a map or some shit like that if we're gonna get through this. Guys, cover me while I search for anything that can help us out of here."

The others complied and fired their weapons toward the advancing specimens. It wasn't long until a FleshPound appeared, walking right toward them. "Mike! A pipe bomb would be nice!" Chaos exclaimed.

"That was the only bomb I have!"

"Damn! Levinski, how much longer?"

"I'm already done!"

Everyone stared at him, "But… how?"

"Oh, I have my own portable program, but right now, what's necessary is that we getting out of here. Go!" Levinski pulled out 5 bottle of vodka tied together with a rope and threw the corks. Then he put papers on it, "Step back and watch the fireworks."

He lit the papers and threw the bottles at the FleshPound. With a powerful explosion, the specimen was blown up into ashes. "Take that you bastard!" Levinski shouted.

"Come on, let's go!"

The group finally found the exit, much to their relief. But suddenly the pipes started to blow up. "What's happening?" said Isaac, "It's like this building's gonna blow up!"

"Er… that's what's going on…" replied Levinski, "I set the self-destruct program to 2 hours. The building's gonna blow up sky high in approximately… 10 minutes from now."

This earned the grass green fox stares from his friends, "What?"

"You… planned… to blow this building up, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" shouted Isaac.

"Oh. Nice move, smartass…" muttered Chaos, "Now we only have less than 10 minutes to look for the exit."

"Don't worry. Horzine is kind enough to label the exit…" Starlight pointed at the door, which had the word exit on it, "Let's get out of here before we end up buried in ruins."

The door led the group to a labyrinth-like cave. It was very long that it took them almost 10 minutes to get out of there. The only reason they knew that it was less than that was because they hadn't been blown up along with the manor, yet…

"Come on! Let's move! Pick up your damn feet!" Steve shouted.

"We're moving as fast as we can!" replied Isaac.

It was then they heard an explosion sound. A fiery explosion started to fill the cave. They were thrown out of the cave by the explosion. They blacked out as the explosion was gone.

Mike slowly woke up on the hard ground, "Ooh. My head…" he rubbed his head, feeling dizzy.

The brown hedgehog could barely see Steve already standing up. He turned around and saw Azure and Akemi pulling their friends' hands. Milo and Don approached him and helped him getting up. "What happened?" asked Mike to Milo.

"I don't know. The building suddenly exploded next to us, almost taking us down with it. What did you do down there?"

"Blame Levinski. He set up the codes" answered Steve, "Where's Theo?"

"I dunno" replied Don, "He was gone when I woke up. We were attacked by the specimens. When I woke up, all of them were burned into ashes."

"Guys! Look!" suddenly Starlight shouted.

And there the white hedgehog was. But he looked slightly…different. His expression was somewhat wicked. He had this evil grin that made the group shudder. "What the…?"

Suddenly sparks of electricity appeared on his palms. Everyone looked at him with mixed thoughts. "Arcreus what's…"

But Mike was stopped by a certain green fox, who had his T-Mach bared. "Don't come closer" Levinski turned to his brown hedgehog friend. His expression was serious, and it looked like he was intending to kill.

"He's our enemy…"

**A/N : Oh yeah. I got him corrupted, big time! I hope you like what I've done to your OC, TheEndOfTheWorld19. If it's the exact opposite, I'm really sorry.**

**What Levinski said when he tried to kill the FP with a poison more-or-less means 'good-bye'. I got it from Red Alert 3, and had confirmed it in the online dictionary. It's Levinski's favorite quote.**

**So, this is it. This is the last holiday update. Now prepare for a ZEDtime update (slow-motion, in other word), if not a year of hiatus. If you want to submit OC (one OC per people), the door is always open. Just give me a PM with subject 'KF OC Submission'. But I should warn about looooong wait.**

**So, see you later if I make it. Semper Fi!**


	12. Corruption

**A/N : Well, this is the next update. I'm not going to say anything to the authors right now.**

**Characters on OC KF, format : [Name Of Char] ([Species]) - [Owner] [Perk]**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower (Fox) – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight (Cat) – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike (Hedgehog|Vampire) – LonelyAuthorForever [Commando]  
>Steve (Hedgehog|Vampire) – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<br>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 [Berserker]  
>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]<br>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]  
>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]<br>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]  
>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]<br>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug]  
>Vegeta (Hedgehog) - OSHUJAX [Medic]<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Corruption<strong>

Everyone looked worriedly as electricity was running all around Theo's body. It was like he was going to kill them all without even thinking twice.

This drove Akemi to panic.

"Open fire!" he started to rain the white hedgehog with bullets from his machine gun, but to no avail. The demon hedgehog teleported behind him and kicked his leg. The gray wolf fell on the floor, dropping his M249 on the ground, which Theo then kicked away without any effort.

Levinski, not wanting his comrade to get killed, dashed toward him and swung his machete, "RRAAH!" He growled.

His T-Mach collided with Theo's swords. The hedgehog shoved the vulpine away and kicked him to the nearby tree. This caused Starlight to act. The feline unsheathed her katana and started a mad dash toward the hedgehog, thrusting her blade to him. Theo just smirked as he ducked and swung his sword at her. Luckily for Starlight, Azure came to rescue in the last second as he used the GoreFast blade to block the sword. Don charged his power and unleashed a wave of flame at Theo. "Pathetic..." he muttered. The hedgehog teleported again right beside the wolf and punched him to the air, sending him falling on the nearby river.

"Damn!"

Meanwhile, Mike and Steve had loaded their guns and aimed them right on Theo's head. Isaac snuck on the bushes, preparing to land a surprise attack. "Mike, circle him while I aim!" ordered Steve.

"That's what I'm planning to do" answered Mike, as he dashed around Theo while firing his rifle. The demon hedgehog blocked the bullets with his powers. That was when Steve's high caliber bullet was shot, gaining his attention. Time seemed to slow down as he side-stepped to evade the bullet and pulled out his Desert Eagle.

What seemed to be impossible was done by the white hedgehog. The bullet missed his head one centimeter from his head. Steve was too amazed, that he almost didn't notice Theo's pistol firing at his head.

Suppose if Steve wasn't a vampire, the .50 caliber bullet would've popped his head up. Luckily for him, the bullet only sent him flying several meters back. His skin was left intact, much to his relief. "F-fuck."

"Steve! You okay?"

"Yeah, Mike. I guess so."

Isaac decided that it was time to strike. He swung his machete at Theo. Once again the demon hedgehog side-stepped and caught his hand, "What the…?" Isaac wasn't able to finish the sentence as Theo landed several jabs on his stomach. After the light blue hedgehog had enough, he was thrown to the ground.

Chaos aimed her Wunderwaffe DG-2 and fired at Theo, but due to his ability to control electricity, he was able to redirect the fire at her. She was thrown to the rock, growled in pain. Milo pulled out one of Mike's home-made pipe bombs. She activated the switch and threw it at the hedgehog. As the bomb got close, she took an aim with her 9mm pistol and shot the bomb.

The explosion was quite powerful. The gray vixen was really sure that it would finally end the white hedgehog. But as the smoke cleared, Theo was seen unharmed. He grinned evilly and sent an electricity sphere that collided with her, sending her to the same place Chaos crashed on.

Everyone stood around Theo, feeling powerless against him. Starlight dashed toward Levinski, who was sitting by the tree Theo sent him to. "Grass, you got any plan?"

"I guess it's time, Star."

Starlight instantly knew what was inside the green vulpine's mind, "No, it's going to kill you. Don't."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know any other way. Stand back, I don't want you to get hurt."

With that, a dark aura engulfed his body. His eyes turned from the usual sky blue to ruby red. A pair of dark green, almost black bat wings grew on his back. An evil smirk grew on his mouth as his fang grew out from it. "Excellent. It's time for the real game…"

With that, he shot out with inhuman speed.

*[KF OST]zYnthetic – Dirge Disunion 1 Playing*

Starlight watched in fear as Levinski landed a hard punch on Theo's chest, throwing him to the cave wall. Milo and Chaos approached the purple feline, "What's just happened?" asked Chaos.

"He did it. He's taking his power to second stage."

"What do you mean?"

"He's using his powers more than ever. But it's dangerous!"

"Why's that?" asked Milo.

"If he keep using his power, at this rate he's going to lose it. His power is going to corrupt him, like Theo's power did."

Chaos looked at the fight between Theo and Levinski, "Damn, we don't need another teammate going insane at us! Any idea how we can prevent the worst case scenario?"

"Only if we finish Theo as fast as we can…"

"Okay, all we need is to assist Levinski in defeating Theo, am I right?" Milo pulled out several pipe bombs from her bag, almost 10 bombs, "Piece of cake."

"Er… are you going to make this land uninhabitable or what?" Chaos spoke worriedly.

"Oh, it wouldn't be _that _destructive" the gray vixen laughed. She threw the pipe bombs at both Levinski and Theo.

KA-BOOM!

The blast was quite powerful that the mushroom created by the explosion almost rivaled that of the normal nuclear. Starlight watched in horror as the explosion engulfed both Theo and Levinski, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" she shouted at Milo, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!"

"Hey, but she didn't..." Both feline and vixen looked up, to see Levinski sitting on the tree, without any scratch. The vampire vulpine dropped down to the ground, "But she's right. At that rate, not even the thickest tank in the world could survive."

Milo was scared as Levinski glared at her, "Um... I'm sorry. It's just..."

"It's okay now. But next time, that could be different..."

"Will there be next time, Anatoly?" Levinski turned back, only to have Theo's fist connected with his face. The vulpine was knocked down to the ground, "I must admit, that was a good effort, Milo" the demon hedgehog turned at Milo, "But sadly, FUTILE!"

Chaos shoved Milo in the last second just before Theo's foot hit her. To everyone's surprise, Theo stopped his kick, just as his foot was about to collide with Chaos' stomach, "Enough Theo!"

"Ambrosine..."

"Stop hurting your own friends! We have another enemies that we should've fought together! There's no point of fighting with us!"

"Shut up, Chaos! I'm doing things as I please!"

"It's your powers isn't it? You said it's going to corrupt you the more you use it... I told you to limit it, why didn't you listen?"

"Shut. UP! Don't tell me what to do you..."

"Come back to your senses! This isn't you! You might be cold-hearted but you won't kill your own allies, or friends!"

Theo had enough. He charged his powers on his palm. But just before he could use it against Chaos...

BANG!

*[KF OST]zYnthetic – Dirge Disunion 1 Ended*

Theo stopped moving, and fell on the ground, unconsciouss. Behind him, was a red hedgehog who wore a black trenchcoat, orange jeans and blue cap worn backwards. He had sunglasses on his eyes. He was holding a Winchester lever-action rifle on his hand. "Who are..."

"Name's Vegeta. I was sent by Masterson to get you back to London."

"What happened on London?" asked Mike.

"Specimen attack. An evacuation has already started and is in progress as we speak. We need to get back before all the citizens are massacred."

Everyone was quickly alerted, "Someone carry Theo up and check on Levinski!" ordered Don.

Starlight nodded and came toward Levinski, who had transformed back into his normal form. He was lying on the grass, his powers all drained, "Grass, are you okay?" asked the feline.

"I think... ARGH!"

Levinski clutched his chest. It was as if he was trying to breath, but was unable to, "Grass, GRASS!"

"I... can't... breath... UAARGH!" The vulpine started to shake. Starlight held him down, her face filled with horror. Levinski started to cough blood, "Star... I'm sorr..y AAAAARRRGGGHH!"

Several minutes of screaming later, Levinski stopped. He wasn't moving, nor breathing. His heartbeat and pulse were gone, "No... no... SOMEONE GET A DEFIBRILLATOR!"

Chaos walked toward him and charged her power on her hands, "Stand back, this might be rough."

The feline placed her palms on Levinski's chest and shocked him. "No response!" shouted Mike, "Use more power!"

"Got it!"

Chaos once again shocked the vulpine, this time with a lot more power than usual, "Anything?"

"No, nothing!"

The light-cream feline dropped down, all her powers drained. "I can't do it... I'm too exhausted. I'm... sorry Starlight."

Azure walked toward the group, "Let me help...". The wolf then placed his palms, the same thing Chaos did when she tried to shock Levinski, "Come on, Lev. This isn't your time yet... RRAH!"

The shock was really powerful, but it didn't do anything, "We still need you. You still have unfinished tasks, come on, LEVINSKI!"

Levinski was then shocked with a lot more electricity than before, but Mike still shook his head. Azure had enough, "Think of Starlight, Levinski. Are you going to leave her? She can't leave without you... ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LEAVE HER?"

The dark blue wolf shocked him in desperate. Suddenly Vegeta placed his hand in front of Azure, "Wait..." he searched for pulse on Levinski's wrist, "His pulse is back..."

"I got a heartbeat. Faint, but it's heartbeat" Mike confirmed, "We got him back."

"But not for long" said Vegeta, "There's too many internal bleeding. At this rate we're gonna need to take him to hospital."

Starlight rushed toward the green fox with a tube filled with light-blue liquid, "This will help..." She poured the liquid down to Levinski's throat. Soon, he looked a lot more healthy than before.

"His wound is gone!" exclaimed Vegeta, "How did...?"

"No time to explain. Let's go!"

"Right. I came here with a truck. You can take Theo and Levinski there. It's not going to be enough for everyone though..."

"Don't worry, we got Extreme Gears" said Azure, "But perhaps we need some people inside the truck."

"Hey, wait. You didn't kill Theo, didn't you?" asked Chaos worriedly.

"Nope." answered Vegeta, "That was just a syringe filled with strong neurotoxin, enough to knock out an African Elephant for a good few hours. I've been briefed about what you are, and since Theo's a demon, I guess he'll just be out a few minutes, I hope. If not he's going to spend an entire week in dreamland" This earned him a glare from the light-cream feline, "Hey, it's better than having him going on a killing spree. Anyway, let's move it!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, everyone was on their way back to London. Starlight, Chaos, Mike and Steve were inside the truck along with Theo and Levinski. Mike was playing an RTS game on his laptop. A communist theme song (<strong>AN : I'm not racialist.**) played from the computer, "Наш Советский Союз покарает... Весь мир от Европы к Неве на восто-ок... Над землёой везде будут петь:... Столица, водка, Советский медведь наш!" Mike hummed.

"Don't tell me that you're playing Red Alert 3..." Steve spoke.

"Oh, you knew that soundtrack, Steve?"

"Yeah... I can even translate them...

Our Soviet Union is to punish

The whole world from Europe all the way through Neva [ed. River, northwestern Russia] to the Far East

Everywhere on planet Earth they shall sing

Capital, vodka, soviet bear.. ours!"

"Wow, didn't know you can speak Russian, or did you look at the web, huh?"

"Oh... shut up..."

Meanwhile, Levinski was waking up. The first thing he saw was Starlight's worried face, "S...Star. Am I..."

"You're alive, Grass."

"Heh, I guess I was luck..."

SLAP!

The purple feline slapped her friend so hard that he dropped on the floor, squirming in pain, "I...I guess I deserve that..."

Starlight's eyes were glassy now. Tears began to drop from her eyes, "Don't... don't do that again..."

"I'm...sorry. Star. I was worried that everyone would die. I couldn't bear to see you die. I guess I was blinded that time... will you forgive me..."

Starlight smiled at him, "Yeah, I will. Just promise me that you won't do such thing again..."

"I... promise." Levinski then looked at his surrounding, "We're going back to London?"

"Yeah, specimen attack. You heard it right?"

"Right... there's really no time for me to..."

CRASH!

The truck suddenly stopped. Everyone was quickly alerted ("Damn! I was about to beat Warren!" said Mike) and pulled out their weapons, "So, Grass." said Starlight to Levinski, "Are you ready, or do you still need to take a nap for a few minutes?"

"Oh, go to hell, Star."

"Already there fox-boy. Hell on Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yup, there were references to Red Alert 3 and Unreal II : The Awakening, and my story UTTFX : The Awakening. Review please, or our chars will die in HELL ON EARTH! (Which will be the name for next chappie. :p) **


	13. Hell on Earth

**A/N : Okay, continuation, and the answer of 2 requests from 2 authors!**

**Thanks for Noir The Fox for submission. By the way, how's your OC related to Tails, (and mine)?**

**Characters on OC KF, format : [Name Of Char] ([Species]) - [Owner] [Perk]**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower (Fox) – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight (Cat) – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike (Hedgehog|Vampire) – ReaderWriterLoner [Commando]  
>Steve (Hedgehog|Vampire) – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<br>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 the wolf [Berserker]  
>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]<br>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]  
>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]<br>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]  
>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]<br>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug]  
>Vegeta (Hedgehog) - OSHUJAX [Medic]<br>****Noir Asmodeus Prower (Fox) – Noir The Fox [Medic/Sharpshooter] (You need to select one of them. I just give you a compensation for now)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Hell on Earth.<strong>

Several Husks were shooting at the truck, causing the gasoline tank to explode. Everyone quickly jumped away from the truck. Luckily no one got killed in the process, "Man, things get better and better!" Mike exclaimed.

"Well, if those zombie freaks think they can kill us..." Starlight aimed her Glock 18s toward the Husks, "...they better think again. HERE'S OUR ANSWER YOU FLESH-EATERS!"

The feline unleashed hail of bullets toward the specimens, killing all of them in a matter of second, "Psychopath..." Levinski commented.

"Like you wouldn't do things like that when you're pissed off..." answered Starlight.

Mike took cover as one of the FleshPounds smashed the car toward him, "Now that's Tank!"

"Mike, I'm so going to remove Left 4 Dead from your computer once we get the hell outta here!" Steve shouted.

"I'd like to see you try, my friend"

* * *

><p>Theo slowly woke up on the wreckage of the truck, "Ow, my head. How long was I..."<p>

Suddenly his MP7 flew toward him and hit his head. He looked toward Chaos, who happened to be the one throwing the rifle.

"Come on, Theo! We don't have all day!"

The demon hedgehog got up and fired his weapons on the oncoming specimens, "Damn, I'm starting to hate this whole zombie shit!"

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

Theo looked up, to see a fiery explosion on a building. Bricks started to crumble, forcing everyone to run away. Alas, it was too late for everyone. A brick hit him on his head, knocking him out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Akemi started to hate the situations. There were only 12 of them, and there were like... gazillions of zombies coming their way! His M249 was starting to run out of ammo. He scavenged dual USP .45 pistols from the corpses of the dead cops. It was of course not enough to take on the bigger specimens, but enough to take down lesser ones.<p>

"Scrakes! 12 o'clock!" warned Azure.

Akemi shifted his fire to the left. Sure enough, three Scrakes were on a chainsaw massacre. The gray wolf switched to his M249 again and fired, decapitating the specimens, but as the price, he was out of bullets, just when a FleshPound was throwing a car on him, "Oh, fu..."

KA-BOOM!

Akemi opened his eyes, to see that the car was blown up to smithereens. He looked back and saw Milo, holding a LAW Bazooka, "How are you doing, Akemi?"

"Great. Thanks for the safe, Milo"

"Safe it when we're outta here"

"R-right!" Akemi switched back to his USPs, "Where are those Special Branch guys?"

As if a cue, several troopers holding riot shields came from the tunnel and started raining down bullets toward the specimens. They removed the bricks that buried several Mobians under the rubble. "Glad you could drop by, guys!" said one of them.

"What's the current status?" asked Akemi.

"We've made an escape route out of the city, but we haven't cleared the road yet! Masterson and the others are waiting on the other side of the tunnel! We need you to clear up the path from the specimens for the survivors!"

"Sounds like a plan! But we gotta gather our friends first!"

"Roger that, sir! We'll cover you!"

Milo quickly searched for her friends under the rubble. The Special Branch had pulled Theo and Chaos up, so that left Mike, Steve, Vegeta, Levinski and Starlight. She suddenly saw a green furred hand twitching on the ground. The vixen started removing the debris, until finally she could hear coughing. Levinski quickly freed himself from the rubble, "Thanks comrade!"

"No problem. Do you know where the others are?"

"Nyet. We got separated, but I guess Starlight and Steve aren't far! Wait, that's Steve!"

The hedgehog in question groaned in pain just right behind them. He had his legs pinned down by a large debris. Milo and Levinski pulled it up, freeing him, "Thanks a lot. That thing almost broke my leg..." he spoke.

"Hey, your bones are too thick to break." Levinski joked.

"Alright, alright... Now let's... GOREFASTS!"

All three of them turned around to see 4 GoreFasts speeding toward them. But before they could shoot them, they were suddenly decapitated by bullets from their left. Levinski was the first to turned to the source of gunfire. He saw Starlight lying down on bricks, holding one of her Glock 18s. It seemed that her legs were broken.

The vulpine rushed toward the feline, carrying her up on his back, "How are you doing, Star?"

"Not good. I think I broke my legs."

"Don't worry. I got you. Milo! Steve! Gimme some cover!"

"You can count on us, Lev!" Milo gave him a thumb up.

* * *

><p>Akemi and Azure were looking for Mike and Vegeta. They quickly found them though, but they were buried deep in the rubble. Some specimens were climbing up to reach for them. Azure used his powers to electrify the lesser specimens to death, "Akemi, I'm going to cover you. You remove those debris while I hold them down!"<p>

"You got it!" Akemi started digging in.

Azure was running low of ammo and energy. He decided to go close-quarter combat against the specimens with his GoreFast blade, "Akemi! How are you doing back there?"

"I think I got Vegeta! He's unconscious but I think he's alright!"

Suddenly a brown furred hand came out from the rubble, "It's Mike!" said Akemi, "Hold on buddy, I got ya!"

"Akemi! Get Vegeta out first!"

"Oh, right!" The red hedgehog was soon pulled up by the gray wolf, "Okay, now for Mike..."

"Don't worry about me!" came a muffled reply, "I can free myself up!"

"What did he say?" asked Azure.

"I think he said he couldn't free himself up. Don't worry, I got you!"

"No, you deaf! I said I can free myself up!"

"Don't speak no more, I got you!"

Akemi pulled Mike up, but he then tripped on a debris and rolled over, hitting Azure on his back. Mike freed himself from the rubble and caught both wolves before they fell on the sea of specimens, "Wait, but you said..."

"'I can free myself up'."

"Oh..." Akemi felt really stupid, "Okay. Let's get Vegeta and head back."

"Wait, did you see the others?"

"Just Milo" said Azure, "She's searching for Levinski and Starlight, and probably Steve too. The Special Branch have got Theo and Chaos."

"What about Isaac and Don?"

"Oh... well... I dunno"

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR HEAD DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE!"<p>

Isaac was really frustrated when Don tried to look up from the table they were hiding on, only to have the Husks firing at him, "Fire is my element, Isaac! You don't have to worry about me!"

"AREN'T YOU AWARE THAT WE'RE NEAR A BUNCH OF FUCKING GAS CANISTERS?"

The vampire wolf turned around, to see a bunch of canisters behind him in the room, "Okay. Change of plan then. I'll distract those Husks while you try to find a way out!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be there once you're out"

"Be careful, and don't you blow up the whole building 'cause if you're buried down there, I won't waste my time just to look for you"

"Aye aye, sir"

With that, Isaac lunged to the desk next to the table. He threw one of the canisters at the Husks and fired his rifle at it. One of the Husks got blown up, but before they could fire on the desk where Isaac was, Don shot a fireball toward them. Due to the Husks' own resistance toward fire, they only suffered minor damage. But it was enough to anger them.

Isaac was already on the door. He looked back, to see the Husks firing at the canisters. A loud explosion was heard on the back, "DON!"

* * *

><p>The explosion was really powerful. It knocked Don down to the floor. His vision began to blur.<p>

(**A/N : For those who can't see italic words (like through my cellphone), I'm sorry. Use the marks to guide flashback and non-flashback**)

_It was an early morning. Don and his white furred brother, Ghost, was still inside the tent while Cole, their other brother who was dark blue, was outside, waiting for them to wake up._

Don began to crawl away, trying to get himself out before the Husks blew up another canister. He fired his MAC10 at one of the Husk's leg, hoping that it could pin it down.

_Suddenly there were gunshots heard from outside. Don and Ghost shot up and quickly grabbed their muskets and shot blindly at the union soldiers. It was now kill or be killed._

Another canister blew up, almost caught the blood red vampire wolf in the blast. He tried to reach for the desk and got himself up. He threw himself to the Husks, hurling his now blazing sharp claws at them.

_Don and Ghost spotted Cole locked on a melee fight with the union soldiers. He was ultimately outnumbered 100 to one. "DON, GHOST! RUN!"_

The Husks shoved the wolf away. One of them quickly died after the massive loss of blood, but the others were still good as new. They prepared to fire on Don. He knew if they hit the canisters again, he wouldn't survive.

_Though both Don and Ghost wanted to protest, they also knew that it was best for them. They quickly ran away, but the union soldiers got them separated. Ghost ran to the west side, looking back at Don and Cole with the facial expression, 'I'm sorry'._

Unfortunately the Husks once again hit the canisters, causing them to blow up. It once again knocked Don down on the floor. He felt too tired to fight off the specimens. His pyrokinetic ability was useless against the Husk. He knew he should've brought other big guns.

_Knowing that there was nothing he could do. Don fled, leaving Cole with the union soldiers. He didn't know if he could survive. He quickly passed out, letting himself swallowed by darkness._

**...**

He wouldn't GIVE UP! No way! He has to fight! Don took his MAC10 again and blew one of the Husks' head. There were still three of them, all advancing toward him.

**...**

_He knew he should've been careful. The union saw the fire he just accidentally created when he focused on a pile of sticks. He felt a bullet hit his neck. He rubbed the place where the bullet hit, and felt two smaller wound, smaller than bullet._

He tried to shove them away, but one of them smacked him with the weapon. He was thrown to the wall and dropped down rather hardly. He then felt something soft dropped down on his lap.

Gloves.

_He lost his temper. His eyes turned ruby red and all in a sudden his body was covered by flame. The ambush then turned into massacre as the union soldiers were slaughtered like animals._

"_RRAAAH!_"

The gloves that always reminded him of the time in the civil war and more importantly, his brother, were now on his lap. He quickly put them on and with the last of his energy, he summoned a blazing sword and swung it to the Husks. They were all destroyed, despite their resistance against fire.

The blood red wolf was quick to black out, as all of his energy was drained.

* * *

><p>Milo and her group were the first to reach the convoy. Masterson and his men had waited on a Humvee, "Glad you could made it, mate!" He called.<p>

"How's the route?" asked Steve.

"Possibly full of specimens waiting to be turned into road kills. We got three Humvees for you to use. Use them wisely"

"Mind if I drive one, guys?" asked Levinski.

"As long as you can drive it" said Milo.

"Oh, don't worry. He's master of land vehicle driving" said Starlight.

"Alright, so we just need to wait for the others, right?" Steve spoke.

"Well, we don't want to left them to die here, do we?" asked Levinski, "Look, that's Akemi and Azure's group! They got Mike and Vegeta!"

Mike was carrying Vegeta, who was waking up slightly. Akemi was shoving some Bloats away before they vomited on him and his friends. Azure also helped by freezing them in their place, "I guess they can help themselves..." said Steve.

"Wait, where's Don and Isaac?" asked Starlight.

"Over there!" answered Milo, pointing at Isaac, who was carrying the unconscious Don.

"Hey guys! Can you help us over here? GoreFasts on our six!" Isaac called.

"Got you covered, mate!" Steve climbed up to the Humvee and fired the machine gun on it at the speeding specimens, "What happened to you?"

"Husks blew up the canisters on an office. It knocked Don out upon the blast. Fortunately he wasn't buried that deep inside the ruins. You see Theo and Chaos?"

"They're with Masterson"

"Alright, can we get going now? The faster we leave this fucked up place, the better" said Akemi.

"Yeah, we can go now. We'll divide our group into three" said Mike, "Group one : Me, Steve, and Don. Group two : Starlight, Levinski, Akemi and Milo. Group three : Azure, Isaac and Vegeta. Any questions?"

"Me, who died and put you in charge?" Azure asked, receiving glares from everyone, "What?"

"Azure, he didn't mean _that _kind of question" Akemi replied, "If you ask anymore stupid questions like that, I'm gonna personally shove your ass down to the road and let those fuckers eat your corpse"

"Akemi, you're not in the same Humvee with him..." said Milo.

"I know, but I can shot his butt and drop him down, same result"

"Hey, now's not the time to threat people" said Levinski, "So unless you want to be left for dead here, you all better get to your asses on the Humvees and we'll roll"

"Wait, did you just say Left 4 Dead? I love that..." Mike began to spoke.

"Mike..." Steve said warningly.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going"

Everyone went to their respective Humvees and reloaded their weapons, preparing for the worst. Steve, Levinski and Isaac drove the car away, followed by the convoy of Humvees, trucks, and other evac vehicles.

"Lev! We got Clots blocking our way!" warned Akemi.

"Not a problem my friend!"

Levinski drove the Humvee straight through the Clots, turning them to road-kills. Akemi spotted another horde of specimens coming from their left, "Got GoreFasts at 9!"

"Let the others have their fun, Akemi!"

Mike and Azure gunned the specimens down with the machine guns mounted on their vehicles. The GoreFasts stood no match for them. Both Mobians cheered as the horde died down, but their triumph was cut short as Crawlers were leaping on the Humvees.

"CRAWLERS!" exclaimed Steve.

"I can't see shit! Get off from my car!" shouted Isaac.

Both Hedgehogs fired their pistols at the Crawlers on their windshields. All of them died shortly, but the other Crawlers quickly replaced them. Isaac frustratedly swung his machete as the human-spider mutants tried to pull him off the car. Steve drove his Humvee crazily, shaking everyone's stomach, and of course, threw the Crawlers off.

Levinski spotted Masterson's Humvee. His men seemed to have the most problem, as angry FleshPounds were charging toward them, "Star! Gimme one of your Glock 18!"

"Here! Make this count!"

Both Mobians switched weapons in a matter of seconds. Levinski fired at the advancing FleshPounds, causing some of them to redirect their wrath on him. "Milo!" Levinski called.

"Yeah!" The gray vixen spoke, holding a dynamite with its fuse lit up.

"Throw that thing on your hand and blow those SOBs up to the sky!"

"Ok, times 10!" With that, Milo threw ten dynamites at the FleshPounds. As the dynamites blew up, it created a chain reaction that vaporized the entire horde, "Got 'em!"

"Not quite! We got Husks incoming!"

And he was right. Several Husks were standing in front of them, firing on one of the trucks. Masterson drove his Humvee right toward the line of fire, shielding the truck, and unfortunately for him, causing his vehicle to blew up.

All of the Mobians watched in horror as Masterson, Linda, Theo and Chaos lied down on the road. Steve was the first to stop his Humvee in front of Masterson, "Sir, you okay?"

"We're fine, don't worry about us"

"INCOMING!" Mike alerted him. There were hordes coming from the other way, bent on destruction.

"We're not gonna survive this..." Masterson spoke quietly, "You, red hedgehog, what's your name?"

"Steve, sir."

"Take your friends with you, Steve. Linda and I will hold up the line."

"Lieutenant, you're not going to survive this!"

"If you don't do what I say, we all aren't going to survive!"

"But sir..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Steve looked down for a while, and finally nodded, "Mike, get Theo and Chaos up"

The brown hedgehog jumped down and carried the unconscious white hedgehog and the cream feline inside the Humvees. Then he climbed back on the back. Steve gave the lieutenant a thumb up before he drove away along with the others.

"Mike, how long are they gonna last?"

"With Masterson's genetically engineered body and their M249s? Enough for us to get past them"

Suddenly a Siren screamed next to the Humvee, shattering the windows and unfortunately, creating leak on the gas tank. "Mike! We gotta jump! NOW!"

The brown hedgehog quickly threw Theo, Don and Chaos out of the Humvee before jumping out himself. Steve quickly followed him, but he was a tad too late.

KA-BOOM!

…

* * *

><p>Mike's vision was all blurry. He could hear screams in his surroundings. A sight of a familiar red hedgehog was caught on his eyes. He was lying on the ground, blindly slashing on the advancing specimens.<p>

A GoreFast advanced toward him and stabbed him right on the heart. Mike opened his mouth, but no sound came from it. Instead, came out a loud, terrifying roar. A shroud of dark aura covered his body. His body started to change and a pair of decomposed bat wings started to grow on his back.

The change stopped. His body now looked... skeletal. Skulls could be seen on his shoulders. An evil grin was plastered on his mouth, which had 2 feet long fangs. He now had a big claws. A dark aura surrounded him. It looked like flame, and was fading in and out. (**A/N : I think it was an aura, ReaderWriterLoner...**)

"HehehehehahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>An explosion sound could be heard from the back, gaining everyone's attention. Levinski stopped his vehicle and looked back. He saw a large fiery explosion on the last junction they just passed, "What the he..."<p>

"Hey, anyone see Steve's Humvee?" Akemi peeped in.

"Didn't see them. Could it be..." but Milo was cut when Levinski did a sudden U-Turn, "Levinski!"

"I have a feeling we need to turn back"

"What about the citizens?"

"Oh don't worry about them." said Starlight, "From here, they can take care of themselves."

Their Humvee sped back to the junction. Suddenly a huge energy wave flew past them, causing Levinski to lose the control over the car, "GODDAMNIIIIITT!" He cursed as the Humvee sped to a nearby wall.

CRASH!

* * *

><p>Theo's eyes shot open as he felt a great surge of power. He saw that his surroundings were already devastated, to say the least. The white hedgehog got up slowly, only to have a skeletal, demonic figure blocking his way.<p>

The figure somehow reminded him of Mike.

Or, wait... was that really him?

Oh yes, it was.

But he looked more like a monster rather than a hedgehog. Theo could feel demonic powers surrounding the figure, or Mike, or... whoever he was. All in a sudden, he felt a threat coming the figure in front of him.

And just before he could even blink...

THWACK!

* * *

><p>Starlight felt dizzy as she got out from the wreckage that was once a Humvee. She tried to pull Levinski out, as the green fox was trapped in his seat. He was awake though, so he could feel the intense pain as the feline pulled his arm up.<p>

"AAARGH! STARLIGHT, STOP PULLING MY ARM! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY BONES!" yelled the grass green vulpine.

"Oops, sorry." Starlight quickly let go of Levinski's arm. The vulpine took his machete and prepared to land a blow.

"Star, stand back." Starlight did as told. Levinski then swung his machete and utterly destroyed the door, freeing himself, "Well. That was a rough one."

All in a sudden, a white figure crashed on the top of the Humvee and landed on him, hard. "AUGH! SON OF A..."

"Theo!" Starlight yelled.

Indeed, it was Theo who crash-landed on Levinski. The white hedgehog quickly got up and jumped off the vehicle as Levinski got out via the wrecked door, "What was that all about, Arcreus?"

"Well, to put it simple, some brown skeletal hedgehog with decomposed bat wings had bitch-slapped me here."

"Wait, brown hedge... you don't mean...?"

"LEVINSKI! STARLIGHT! WE'RE STILL TRAPPED IN HERE!" Akemi yelled from inside the wreckage.

Theo simply turned to the wreckage and launched a projectile of electricity to the wreckage. It was completely vaporized, but Akemi and Milo somehow was still there, unhurt...

"How did he do that?" whispered Starlight.

"Do I look like I know?" whispered Levinski back.

Both gray wolf and fox got up and walked slowly toward Theo. Then as they were just several meters from each other's face, Akemi yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD'VE KILLED US! WHY YOU..."

"Ahem!" Starlight cleared throat, "Are you forgetting that we have someone to pick up?"

"Speaking of it, how can we pick them up? With Humvees gone, it's gonna be hours walking, probably more with the remaining specimens." said Levinski.

Suddenly Steve came toward the group. He was clutching his chest and was staggering all his way, "You alright guys?"

"Steve! What happened to you?" Milo exclaimed.

"GoreFast blade. But that's beside the point! Mike has gone mad!"

"Er... as in demonically mad?" Theo asked.

"How did you..."

"He just bitch-slapped me"

"Hey, hey. Hold on. Back up! Why do I have a feeling you said the word 'demonically' just like you meant it literally."

Theo gave him a serious look as the answer. Everyone's face paled. Not again... "Steve, is there something about Mike we should know about?" asked Akemi.

"Well, he's kinda... a half-demon."

"Oh, Это замечательно! This is just what we need! Another demon!" yelled Levinski.

"Levinski... less talk, do more!" shouted Starlight.

"Do... what, Starlight?"

Akemi then looked at his friends, "Guys... I got an idea."

* * *

><p>Mike was on a killing spree. He destroyed everything on his path. The specimens were somehow smart enough not to cross path with him. Suddenly Levinski came to his sight, "Hey!" He called, "I see you completely destroyed just everything around here! You had enough?"<p>

As the answer, Mike threw a projectile of dark energy at the fox. Levinski was thrown back upon impact. As he got up, his eyes started to turn into ruby red, "Guess I'll take it as a 'no'. Starlight! Steve! Give him your best shots!"

Both feline and hedgehog fired their guns on the hedgehog, but it result nothing. They suffered the same fate as Levinski. Then it was Theo's turn to strike. He teleported behind Mike and was about to slash him with his electrified-swords...

...when suddenly he vanished.

"What the..." As the answer, Theo felt a sudden jab on his back. He could feel his bone cracking, "Oh, Chaos, that hurts! MILO! YOUR TURN!"

The vixen nodded and threw 10 pipe bombs tied up altogether by wires. "Let's see if you can survive your own trinkets!"

Mike turned around, just in time to have his face blown up by the combined nuclear explosion. He was thrown back to a building. He quickly got up and flew toward the vixen.

Unbeknownst to him Akemi, now in his feral wolf form had sneaked behind him, ready to land a surprise attack. Just before Mike could hit Milo, Akemi leaped on his head and landed a powerful blow on his cranium. Probably due to running out of energy (which was quite unlikely because his energy seemed to be boundless) he flew several meters to the left and landed. As the dust settled, Mike was in his normal form again and was unconscious.

Akemi fell down and transformed back to his normal Mobian form. His strength was drained due to the transformation.

Milo went to Akemi and helped him getting up. Levinski checked Starlight and Steve to make sure they were okay. Theo carried Mike on his shoulder, preparing to move on.

"Steve, where are the others?"

"Well..."

FLASHBACK

_Steve was groaning in pain as the GoreFast's blade stuck just next to his heart. He was completely incapacitated. Plus, Mike had transformed into his half-demon form, thanks to his current condition now._

_And now a horde of specimens were onto him._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a jet-black furred fox came to his rescue. He had blue eyes with half of his left iris red. His chest was furry, just like Milo and Levinski. The vulpine fired his Dragunov rifle on the advancing specimens, only using one bullet for each of them. "Hey, you okay?"_

"_Getting impaled doesn't make me 'okay'" said Steve._

"_Oh sorry. Let me help you"_

_The fox pulled the blade with little effort. Steve quickly recovered as the blade was out from his flesh. "Thanks, you see anyone else?"_

"_Well, there was a light blue hedgehog covering an unconscious dark blue wolf. I also saw a red wolf being pinned down by some of those freaks."_

"_What about Light cream feline? White Hedgehog? And Red Hedgehog? Not me, I mean."_

"_I saw the feline and the red hedgehog on my way here, hid them on a nearby building there, where they'll be safe. As for the white hedgehog, nah. I can't find him, or was it her? But I also saw some demonic thing that somewhat resembling a hedge..."_

"_That's enough. Can you get them away from here? They're gonna be dead if they stay here."_

"_Including the demonic thing?"_

"_No, I'll take care of it myself. The white hedgehog is also my problem, so get the rest away"_

_The black vulpine then stood up, "How do you know we'll meet again?"_

"_Well, if you want to be so sure, just wait in the outskirts."_

"_Hey, I didn't get your name!"_

"_Does it really matter now? Steve"_

"_I'm Noir, Noir Prower"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wait, Prower?" asked Levinski.

"Yes. He said Prower. You know him, Lev? Milo?"

"Well, I've heard his name once, but never get to know him..." said Milo, "What about..."

"Don't even ask." said Levinski, "I was raised by humans. No way I would know anything about my family, except maybe Tails, and our parents. I didn't even know what they look like, just their names."

"Well, okay. Let's just get out of here and meet this Noir person." suggested Starlight.

* * *

><p>The group was finally out of the hellhole. The sight of their friends and a 15 years old jet-black fox was visible on the road. Don, Chaos and Vegeta were already awake. Everyone waved their hands and called their friends. Starlight, Levinski, Milo, Akemi, Steve and Theo quickly rushed toward them. "Hi, everyone counted?"<p>

"Yeah" said Isaac. "Lost the track of the convoy though"

"So..." said Levinski to the jet-black furred fox, "You're the one called Noir?"

"Yeah. That's me" answered Noir, "Noir Asmodeus Prower. You?"

"Levinski, Anatoly Levinski Prower."

Noir's eyes widened, "Wow, that explains why you look like Tails."

"So you know my twin-brother... and he knows you..."

"Wait... twin-brother? Tails never told me..."

"Just found out." Levinski cut him off, "Why didn't he tell me about you?"

"Probably too busy..." whispered Starlight, "You know that we hardly have time to rest in Atlantis III."

"Might be, so anyway... you know how to shoot?"

"Don't tell me you're going to recruit this guy too, Annie..." Theo spoke, earning a death glare from the grass green vulpine, who had a popped vein on his head.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Ooooh, I'm scared. What can you possibly d..." as the answer, Levinski's eyes turned red and he bared his elongated claws and fangs, "That also didn't scare me."

"Are you looking for another fight, Arcreus?"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, cuz" Milo spoke, "We don't want to kill each other now, do we?"

"Right..." Levinski turned back to normal again and turned to Noir, "So, yes or no?"

"Well, I've fought them before, and I want to destroy them..."

"What? You've fought them?" asked Steve.

"Yeah. Not really a long time ago. I don't know what those things are. They attacked me and my sister without any reason. We tried to escape but..." Noir didn't continue as a tear escaped from his eyes.

"And you want to avenge her... don't you?" Levinski spoke with a serious tone, "Be careful of what you're doing. Revenge can blind you, even if you try to keep it from doing so. I've learned that the hard way..."

"So, am I in?"

Levinski just turned around. Noir was able to see him nodding slowly. This made him smile with hope. Akemi approached the fox and offered him a handshake. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay, that's the best I can do for now. Remember to review! Submission will also be very nice! I got lots of spaces for everyone!**

**This is Captain Hande signing off! (Not really... he he) Semper Fi!**


	14. Battle in the Foundry

**A/N : Another yet character addition! And we received an Echidna! Woohoo!**

**Charrie review now!**

**Characters on OC KF, format : [Name Of Char] ([Species]) - [Owner] [Perk]**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower (Fox) – Me [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight (Cat) – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike (Hedgehog|Vampire) – ReaderWriterLoner [Commando]  
>Steve (Hedgehog|Vampire) – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<br>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 the wolf [Berserker]  
>Isaac (Hedgehog) – King Shadows Top General [Berserker]<br>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – TheEndOfTheWorld19 [Commando]  
>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]<br>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – XxLadyChaosxX [Support Specialist]  
>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]<br>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug]  
>Vegeta (Hedgehog) - OSHUJAX [Medic]<br>Noir Asmodeus Prower (Fox) – Noir The Fox [Sharpshooter]  
>Ein (Echidna) – Gameking40 [Berserker]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : Battle in the Foundry<strong>

It was 2 days since the evacuation. All 13 Mobians were hiding in a small house isolated from the humans. Everyone was doing their own business, most of which had something to do with the next plans.

Mike and Don were working with the loadouts on the basement. They were creating useful equipments and weapons, as well as upgrading the ones they had. Don was modifying his MAC10 bullets into incendiary ones. He also made flamethrower attachment for his AK-47, as well as incendiary grenade launcher, both in one packet.

"Tell me, Don" said Mike, breaking the silence, "You look somewhat familiar. Were you fighting in the Civil War?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, you also look familiar to me. You were also there too?"

"Yeah. Anyway, done with your work?"

"Yup. My guns will now set every single of those zombies ablaze!"

"Except Husks, probably..." This earned Mike a chuckle from Don, "I think I'm done too."

On Mike's side of table, was a strange, black gun filled with green toxic substance on the tank, "What's that? An acid gun?"

"Sorta. Lev game me a blueprint, saying that I might want to use it. Turns out it was some kind of toxic rifle schematics. Short-range, though..."

"What's inside that gun anyway?"

"He said it was the byproduct of the process done on the same material used to create his machete. How he get them is a mystery for me" Mike lifted up the toxic gun, "Whatever this is, it seems so destructive. I might use this against those Fleshy"

"You mean Flesh-Pound? As long as you don't get too close"

"Oh please, I'm the..." But Mike stopped in mid-sentence.

"You're... what?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to work. There's so much more to be done"

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?"<p>

"Nah, just a little bit, maybe"

Levinski was treating Noir's leg. There was a small cut wound on it. The grass green fox pulled out a bandage from his bag and wrapped it up on the jet black fox. "There, all better?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"You're welcome. You know, you should've been more careful"

"I guess I need to learn not to drop my knife when someone surprises me"

"Yeah. You're lucky that I'm not a Flesh-Pound"

Both foxes chuckled at each other. Noir stood up and straightened up his leg. "So you're Tails' brother, An..."

"Levinski. Call me Levinski"

"Okay, sorry. Levinski. So... are you?"

"Da, I guess I don't have to say it twice"

The older black fox gave him a strange look. "You're like him, but at the same time, you're not"

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I was raised among humans"

"Huh?"

"Long story, but it's not the right time to tell all about my life. I think we should get to the living room. We got a new destination"

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered on the living room. Levinski was drawing a map on a canvas lying on a table. Chaos was setting up the projector. Azure was installing the up-to-date office program ("Microsoft Office 2003? You've got to be kidding me!" groaned Azure). The others were sitting on the corner, eating some snacks, playing small games, or busy with themselves as Chaos, Levinski and Azure were working.<p>

Things were not really smooth though...

"Hey, got an eraser?"

"Where the hell is that remote?"

"Can someone please help me find that Chaos-damned CD?"

This, of course, began to worry the audience. "Hey, don't you think we should help them?" whispered Vegeta.

"That's exactly what I had in my mind" Akemi whispered back, "At this rate, this'll take forever if we don't"

Both hedgehog and wolf stood up from their respective seats and helped their friends. But even with their help, things were still the same, more or less.

Several (painful) hours later, the presentation was ready to start. Everyone sighed in relief as everything was finally aligned properly. "Okay, comrades!" said Levinski, "After a little bit minor delay, we're now ready to..."

"Minor?" exclaimed Theo, cutting his speech, "You five wasted like, six damn hours to..." but his sentence was never finished as a bottle of vodka was flying right toward his head. The demon hedgehog yelped as the liquor seeped through his eyes. He quickly used his power to stop the agonizing burning pain on his face.

"Well that was a headshot..." Mike muttered.

"Thank you for extending the delay, Arcreus" said Azure bitterly, "Now without any further interruption, we shall begin our briefing"

The projector was turned on, revealing several images, none of which has anything to do with the specimens. This caused various responses. There were images of :

1. Left 4 Dead and Call of Duty wallpapers ("MIKE!" Steve shouted)  
>2. Zazara ("I didn't remember putting it there..." said Theo. He looked at Levinski, who was avoiding eye contact)<br>3. Wunderwaffe DG-2 ("How the hell did that picture get inside the computer?" Chaos muttered. Steve glared at Mike, who just smiled sheepishly)  
>4. Inuit Vessels ("Spaceships? You worked in a corporation that creates spaceships, Levinski?" The green fox just shrugged at Azure)<br>5. GUN Robots schematics ("I meant to hide that!" exclaimed Akemi, sweatdropping)  
>6. Steve holding M14 EBR with cool pose ("Steve..." Mike glared at the red vampire hedgehog)<br>7. Hiroshima and Nagasaki atomic bombs ("Er... he he. It was beautiful. I can't help it." This earned Milo strange looks that clearly said 'WTF?' from her friends)  
>8. Some kind of wrestling belt ("That's my belt over there!" Azure proudly said. His friends were sweatdropping)<br>9. Levinski drooling on his bed while he's sleeping ("STAAAAAARRRRLIIIIIIIGHHT!" Levinski screamed, causing the purple feline in question to hide while giggling)  
>10. Noir's sister ("I thought I told you to put it in a private folder, Milo!" yelled Noir)<br>11. Don's brother ("Theo, you forgot to move the picture, didn't you?" said Don)  
>12. 'Special' medical equipments specifications ("AAAHH! THAT SYRINGE'S HUGE!" screamed Azure)<br>13. Isaac cleaning up his machete ("I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THAT PHOTO IN THAT DAMN COMPUTER!" Isaac yelled at Mike, hitting his head with the blunt side of his machete)  
>14. A map of a foundry ("Finally..." Akemi spoke)<p>

Azure quickly closed the private pictures and opened the map. He quickly hid the window and opened a file with 'pptx' extension (**A/N : You know what kind of file this is, right?**).

"Well, here we are..." said Azure as he began the slide show. Several shots of a foundry facility was shown on the screen, "According to the data we have, the foundry Horzine bought for a lab, and eventually, the specimens breeding ground is one of major threats we have. You can see the facility on the screen. Oh, we also have a video clip here"

A video was playing on the screen. It was just a recording around the facility, but enough for overview. Some machines were seen working, although the facility seemed to be deserted. Suddenly the camera turned around and went blank as soon as a roar was heard. "Well, this is a recording the Special Branch lads have recovered. As you can see, although it's completely deserted, electricity was still running, meaning that this lab will produce more and more zombies. Okay, now let's check the map. It's like a maze..."

The screen showed the image file Azure just hid on the bar. It was the map Levinski just drew, "Well, our scanner is a bit malfunctioning so there's some dark spot as the result of the phone camera. But it'll do. This foundry is rather big, so we should stay in touch. Getting lost is pretty fatal"

"How's the temperature?" asked Don.

"Hot as hell. No one seemed to have put any ACs on the facility, except probably in the offices. Mike, weapon loadout, please?"

"Thank you" the brown vampire hedgehog stepped forward and put a funny-looking giant briefcase on the table, "Now we'll see what miracles Don and I had made on our arsenals"

With that, the briefcase was automatically opened, revealing bunch of guns and heavy weapons. "We may don't have Pack-a-Punch machine, but with our talents, we're able to upgrade our weaponry. First, here you go, Milo" Mike threw a bag of pipe bombs. The pipe bombs were black and had skull printed on it. "Due to Levinski's constant bickering, I decided to use my own power as the substitution of Lev's Vodka. Next, here you go, Vegeta." This time, Mike gave the toxic rifle, "I don't know how it works. Ask Annie." This earned the brown hedgehog a death glare from the green fox.

"Annie!" Theo laughed, "That's girl's name!"

The white hedgehog could barely dodge the oncoming dark energy projectile that almost headshot him. Everyone turned to Levinski. His eyes were now red and his palm was opened There was black smoke coming from it.

"Levinski..." warned Mike, "We want to get this briefing done as fast as we can."

"Then don't you dare call me 'Annie'..."

"Alright, sorry. Anyway, here's your Wunderwaffe DG-2, Chaos. Well, it's now kinda DG-3. I've added an amplifier, so even the smallest amount of energy you send here can be turned pretty lethal."

Chaos took her weapon, examining it a little bit, "Hmm, not much of a change"

"Trust me. It's a real killer now. And you, Theo..." Mike threw a small gun at the hedgehog.

An M9.

All Theo did was giving Mike an 'are you kidding me?' look. Mike just chuckled, "That's no ordinary pistol, Arcreus. It's a zombie-only gun that... I won't spill the surprise, so just find out when you're fighting those freaks. Next, your order's up Steve."

Mike threw a Barrett Sniper Rifle at his friend. The hedgehog almost fell from his seat as he caught it. "God, Mike! What kind of bullet did you use?"

"My own explosive bullets. Can destroy a line of men with a single shot. I also modified the scope. It's now thermal, and can be adjusted twice further than usual. Akemi..."

The wolf received an RPD, with ACOG scope. When Akemi held the gun, he felt like his feet were beginning to sink, "Chaos! This thing's heavy!"

"Of course it is. All of the bullets were 50 cal."

This caused the Mobian to glare at him with 'WTF?' expression. Mike just gave him a stupid grin. Akemi sighed and put the massive machine gun on his back, "Noir..." said Mike.

The jet-black fox was given an M14 EBR. It was more or less normal, excpet for 2 more barrel additions. It was heavy, but still reasonable, "What's this?"

"Don's work. The M14 EBR 'Triple Killer'. Has shotgun mode, sniper mode, automatic rifle mode, grenade mode. With this in your hand, you won't need to carry anymore guns. Oops, almost forgot. The ammo box, Don!"

The blood red wolf gave a rather large box. He then attached it on the rifle, "All you have to do is to press the button on the side. It'll switch in order, Sniper, Automatic, Shotgun, Grenade."

"And what are these multiple barrel for?"

"3 shots at once..."

"Overkill"

"Well, anyway..." Mike spoke, "Starlight!"

What he gave to the feline was SPAS shotgun with Chainsaw attachment on it. "That's it?"

"Well, it may look like a SPAS, but it shoots like AA12. You didn't notice the clips?"

The cat looked down. Indeed there were not one, nor 2, but 5 clips attached on the shotgun, "Easily carried, plenty of them, and best of all: slays a lot. Azure?"

The dark blue wolf received his blade. It wasn't like before though. It was a lot longer and has something on the middle, "What's this?" asked Azure.

"That... thing is now attachable. Pretty neat. Isaac?"

The light-blue hedgehog received a... laptop, "What's this?"

"This morning..." Mike began, "I just launched our experimental home-made Predator Drone."

Silence...

"WHAT?"

Even Don's mouth was wide open. A Predator Drone? In an apocalypse? How crazy can this guy be? "Mike, your pipe bombs are already an overkill," said Milo, "Don't you think a Predator Drone is just waaaay too much?"

"Hey. It's still a test. Still limited use and ammo. Probably 2 missiles, and also added with 2 packs of grenade ammos. Self made. Well, here's your T-Mach, Lev..."

The green vulpine received his machete, "If I'm not mistaken, Lev, that machete of yours also serves as amplifier of your inner wind energy, am I correct?"

"More like unlocker. What did you do to it?"

"Well, just added some energy so your attacks can do better" Mike then returned to the case. He picked up his M16A4, which now has an ACOG sight and modified barrel. Don also took his MAC10 and AK47, "Let's go. With lack of transportation, I guess the truck we have won't be enough. Most of us will be using Extreme Gears or other kind of transportation."

* * *

><p>The group stopped in front of the entrance of Horzine Foundry, where a statue stood proud on the front. Don stopped his Wolf Strike and sniffed the air, "I can smell their chemical-contaminated blood. So many chemical on..."<p>

"Don, just tell us where they are," said Levinski, holding his Nitrous Wind.

"This way," Don led the group to the left corridor. Everyone looked at their surroundings fr any sign of specimens, but all they could find was debris and ruins.

Soon, they met locked double doors on the way, "Locked. Should we pry it open?" asked Don.

"Hey, Don. I want to have a little test" said Levinski, "Stand back"

The grass green vulpine prepared for a blow with his machete, "Air... BLOW!"

The double doors were opened with a loud bang, followed by small metal clanging sound. The doors fell shortly on the ground, "Knock knock..."

"What a way to knock a door, Lev..."

"Well, a quiet and usual entrance is way boring. Why not make an improvisation a little bit?"

The Mobians checked the massive factory for any specimen. It was large, hot, and well... dusty. The catwalks were a good place to mount an ambush, so they kept an eye on the ceiling.

Clang...

KA-BOOM!

All in a sudden, the catwalk blew up. Everyone turned to a certain gray vixen, who had her M32 Grenade Launcher aimed upward. She was lying on the ground. It's pretty obvious that the clanging sound had caused her to panic.

"Milo. One more accident like that and I'm gonna take all explosives from you," said Mike warningly.

She just lowered her head as she got up, ashamed at herself. Noir looked at her and then talked to Mike, "Hey, can't you go easy on her? She's still young you know..."

"Prower, the last thing we need is a trigger-happy person wielding a grenade launcher among us"

The glare the vampire hedgehog gave to him made him back down. Levinski decided to approach the older vulpine, "Always full of joke, but can be serious. The guy is really unpredictable, don't you think?"

"How did I get into this whole mess, anyway?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Mike then turned to his allies. His face was serious, "This place it too big for us to investigate with one group. I suggest we split up into 5 groups. Each group must stay together unless needed to scatter"

"Sounds like a plan..." commented Don.

* * *

><p><span>Group I. Isaac, Steve and Vegeta.<span>

Isaac, Vegeta and Steve were guarding the lower level, as well as looking for any lurking specimen nearby.

To say that they were bored in a second would be an understatement.

"Okay. Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Isaac looked at both red hedgehogs as they played their (stupid) little game. Steve had won 50 out of 89 games, and now he won for the 51st time.

Isaac was about to sit down when hissing sounds were heard from the entrance, "Guys, we got company"

Several Crawlers were pouring on the door, going for the kill. "Buggers" said Steve, "What do you think about some weapon tests?"

"That's what I'm thinking right now"

* * *

><p><span>Group II. Mike, Levinski, Theo, and Don.<span>

Mike was leaning on the rails, closing his eyes trying to relax. His group was on the other side of the catwalks.

Or at least, that was what he though...

"Dark Air Slash!"

A crimson wave of wind and dark energy combination hit the rails just next beside him, cutting it like butter, "LEVINSKI! THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The green vulpine in question emerged from the shadows. His eyes were crimson, full of rage. A faint aura was VERY barely visible. "Mike, where's my vodka bag?"

All the hedgehog did was staring in disbelief. **(A/N : Multi-curse alert!)** "You... almost blasted me to oblivion, OVER SOME SHITTY ALCOHOLIC DRINKS? I DIDN'T EVEN LAY A HAND ON YOU FUCKING BAG AND YOU JUST TRIED TO FUCKING RIP ME INTO FUCKING SHREDS FUCKING MEAT WITH YOUR FUCKING MACHETE!" **(A/N : Okay, that's 5 F words...)**

"That was lots of curses... and that 'fucking bag' didn't only contain some 'shitty alcoholic drinks', but also my shotgun, my grenades, my pistol, etcetera, etcetera, et-cete-ra!"

The rage from both Mobians were gone in an instant, "Why would you put your guns in that bag?"

"First, not enough spaces. Second, too heavy. Third, I was just in the mood."

"Okay, makes sense. Except the third part. Now let's go look for your bag. Can't be that far behind..."

As if the cue, Theo came toward both vampire, (or in Levinski's case, vampire form) Mobians, looking drunk. Levinski could already tell that the demon had drained the entire bottles, "That was lots of bottle you carried, Levinski! Why didn't you share it with me?"

"Pretty obvious, Arcreus. They're for me, myself, and I. Or at least... were..."

With absolutely no reason, Theo launched a low-powered electricity projectile at both Mobians. Both of them blocked it, although physical contacts with those attacks wouldn't actually do anything. "Milo was right! It was one helluva drink!"

"Hey, Lev. How much vodka did you bring?"

"So much that it can fill a gallon."

Mike facepalmed as Theo started to wander around. Someday, Levinski needs to learn how to counter his addiction.

Suddenly, Theo lost his balance and tripped on the rails, almost fell to the surface that was molting metals being burned. "WHOA! Grab him Lev!" shouted Theo.

Both Mike and Levinski managed to grab his legs. Theo spoke again in a very annoying tone "Ow! Thaaaat hurts! Let go of me ya assholes!"

"Hey, these 'assholes' are trying to save you from being burned by the room temperature of OVER 9000 degrees fahrenheit!"

"I shall not be burned, for I am Theo Arcreus, master of death and the son of Mephiles the Dark!"

Silence...

"WHAT?" both Mike and Levinski accidentally let go of Theo, dropping him to the surface, "Oops..."

Fortunately Theo managed to teleport just before his quills touched the molten metals. Both Lev and Mike saw that his drunk state was gone in an instant, "YOU IDIOTS! I COULD'VE BEEN BURNED DOWN THERE!"

"But you just said you're the master of death itself," said Mike.

"And you're... the son of Mephiles the Dark? How's that possible? I mean, I've only heard of the name, but I know it was nothing good."

"I never knew Mephy had a son..."

"Oh shut up, both of you" said the irritated hedgehog, "Did I really said that out loud? Okay, don't answer that..."

"Well, too bad!" Mike shouted randomly, "I'm the master of the master of death! Or to be exact, the master of the master of the master of the master of the master of the master of the master of the master of the master of the master of..."

Levinski had enough, "Okay, okay. God, are you like, king of all demons?"

"YES!"

There was an awkward silence for a while, and it was broken by a mad laughter from the self-proclaimed son of Mephiles the Dark. "Hahaha, you? You've got to be kidding me! Ooh, your majesty, I cower upon your power of hilarity! You've just sentenced me to death by laughter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Mike sweatdropped, "Maybe I should've thought of a better time before blurting that one out..."

He turned to his green fox companion, whose ruby red eyes stared at him with an obvious 'are you serious?' look. "Okay, if you're really king of all demons, how... why on Earth do you look so... I don't know, obsolete, pathetic, hell... silly? I mean yeah, your half-demon form is a killer, but you're too soft to hold such title"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet my furry little comrade..." Mike spoke in a Russian accent.

The group then saw Don running toward them in light speed. "Guys, we got company..."

* * *

><p><span>Group III. Akemi, Azure, and Noir.<span>

The little misadventure landed Akemi, Azure and Noir to the underground lab inside the foundry, and eventually, to the face of the specimens. As several Flesh-Pounds were visible, they quickly did a 180 degress U-turn back to the surface. "Damn! Whose idea is it to go looking for a toilet anyway?" said Azure.

"YOURS!" yelled Akemi.

Noir could only shook his head as both wolves were bickering as a Flesh-Pound was dashing in rage toward them. The fox suddenly tripped on the floor, falling rather painfully and rendering him incapacitated, "NOIR!"

Noir closed his eyes as the Flesh-Pound swung its meat grinder. But the pain never came as a gray-furred echidna with scars and battle marks all over his body appeared all in a sudden, embedding a pair of swords on the specimen. He wore a pair of thick leather boots and a pair of bronze metal bracers that went from his wrists all the way up to his elbows with a spike sticking out the end.

"What...?" Noir sat with his mouth agape.

"Wow! That was awesome! That guy went all melee toward that beast!" said Akemi.

"Meh, I could do it too..."

Noir was being pulled up by the echidna. He smiled at his savior, "Thank you, sir."

"I only did it because the Lord tells me to do it" this earned the him a strange look from the jet-black fox, "My name is Ein. I was trapped in this place for almost a week. I couldn't find the exit of this maze..."

"Er..., why don't you just break the door open then?"

"What door?"

"Never mind. Sir, do you mind telling us where the specimens were being produced?"

Ein pulled out something in his pocket: a disembodied hand. This caused Akemi to curse, "OH SHIT!" and Azure to faint. Noir stared at him, fearing that he was next to a crazy psycopath.

"Mr. Handy Man, do you know where the nude people were created?"

To answer his own question, Ein made the hand pointed on several directions, "Ooh, thank you! Well, let's go! Mr. Handy Man and I can't wait to get out from this place!"

Akemi quickly pulled Noir away from the echidna, fearing of possible bad influence, "We need to keep an eye on that crazy echidna. Who knows what he's going t do to us..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : All wrapped up. I hope you like how your character acts, Gameking40. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh, and no offense toward Japanese. I don't hold grudges.**


	15. Through The Fire and Flames  I

**A/N : Today, we have to say good bye to our newest reviewer, Gameking40. He has left FanFiction for good, so there is no logical reason to keep his character here alive. HOWEVER, I'm going to treat his Ein same as the other characters whose creators are still active, unless you somehow came here and asks otherwise. Goodbye Gameking40. You and your stories will be missed. At least I'm gonna miss it. Well, you know, Gameking40, you could've started a new series that doesn't have anything to do with Satanism. Like, a science fiction or something? I know it's hard, like… a guy pen-named Richter Solairte has that Radiant Darkness as main series, while also creating a similar but slightly different series called Crimson at Dusk, and he concentrated more on his main series. No offense, Richter Solairte, your stories are on the top of my must-read fic list.**

**Anyway, those who missed this story, even read it like Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike who read it over and over and over and over and… well you get the idea (sorry to keep you wait, my friend). Wait no more as the next chapter is here. But right now I have 3 request-taking stories. What can I say, I want to keep a good communication to the other great authors here, and of course to mostly unleash my imagination. And lately my connection with Lucy Labrador is… well it's actually my fault though as far as I remembered, which might be the main problem 'cause I forgot things fast, like Sam Speed, she never warned me not to tag photos on her. Sorry…**

**I already got KF the middle version mode and I've played Poundamonium (all FleshPounds, I got to buy AA12 on round one! Suck my shottie, Fleshie! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *cough**cough*)**

**As always, the characters are listed…here, by the way I need to keep track on your pennames modifications. tell me if I get any of you wrong :**

**Characters on OC KF, format : [Name Of Char] ([Species]) - [Owner] [Perk]**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower (Fox) – 56****th**** Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight (Cat) – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike (Hedgehog|Vampire) – Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike [Commando]  
>Steve (Hedgehog|Vampire) – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<br>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 the wolf [Berserker]  
>Isaac (Hedgehog) – AI Capone SOI [Berserker]<br>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – DarkSideOfTheMoon19[Commando]  
>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]<br>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – P3 LadyChaos [Support Specialist]  
>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]<br>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug] (by the way, are you MIA?)  
>Vegeta (Hedgehog) - OSHUJAX [Medic]<br>Noir Asmodeus Prower (Fox) – Noir The Fox [Sharpshooter]  
>Ein (Echidna) – Gameking40 [Berserker] (In FFn Term… KIA, sorry)<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters listed above except the topmost. I do co-own the second top-most and the owner of her also co-own my character. I do not own Killing Floor as they are Tripwire's property. I also don't own Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce.**

Chapter 15 : Through the Fire and Flames - Part I

Group IV : Chaos, Starlight, Milo

The girls of the team went in one group, thinking that the trip was going to be just a rough run and gun.

How wrong they were.

In fact they were now exchanging the shots with the Husks, which marched with their fireball launchers prepared to burn anyone foolish enough to come across them.

The corridor they were in was already on fire. Milo tossed a pipebomb at the flame-throwing specimens, causing a large explosion, engulfing most of them with black flames and ultimately sending the rest to the void.

"I never know Mike is pyrokinetic." Milo muttered

"Maybe it's not fire… but rather dark energy" said Chaos.

They didn't have time to celebrate their victory as more Husks were coming at their direction. "Sh.. how many are those Husks anyway? It seems like they're limitless!"

"Stop it, Chaos! We just need to get out!"

The girls ran out of the corridors, leaving the Husks behind with several few other specimens from different variety. As the Husks were unleashing fireballs, the girls dodged them without looking back. Starlight even sang as she jumped out of the firing line, " # _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days. Through the Fire and the Flames, we carry on!_# "

"Starlight! This is no time for a DragonForce moment!" snapped Chaos while

"Sorry, I like the song, and it seems like the right time to sing it."

The girls group suddenly ran into the second group. For Starlight, the term 'ran into' can be applied literally, as she crashed on her 'Grassy', just like when Amy dashed toward Sonic. Of course, the difference is that was unintentional.

"Starlight! What the he…?"

"Oooh! Grass! You're okay!"

"Yes I'm okay, Star. But we won't if we don't get off the way!"

Starlight looked back, to see that a Husk was aiming for them, ready for the kill. Levinski kept Starlight close as both of them somersaulted away. They landed with Levinski on the bottom. Starlight then threw herself away and pulled her SPAS Mike-mod with her chainsaw attachment. She quickly hammered the Husks with cartridges that shots like a fully automated M249 SAW. To say that the Husks were decimated into bits would be an understatement.

"Oooh boy!" she exclaimed, "Now this is a real weapon!"

More Husks were coming. This time it was Theo who wanted to test out his weapon, uncovering the secrets of the strength that his pitiful-looking M9 pistol possessed.

A spark of lightning came out, followed with series of lightning bolts that hit the specimens and blew them away. It was so big that Theo almost couldn't control it, but it searched for its own targets. The room was soon filled with colorful light strobe.

As the storm died down, all the specimens were replaced into nothing but a pile of dust.

"Mike…" said Theo, "Or should I call you Uncle Mike now?"

"Uncle?"

"Well, dad once said he had a powerful, but crazy idiot of a cousin who likes to play computer games and told me to stay away from him."

Everyone turned at Theo, looking at him as if he was crazy. Did he forget what Mike had turned into last time? As for Mike himself, he was just playing with his fingers. Theo suddenly realized what he just said and for the very first time, he was extremely nervous which was very unexpected, "B-b-but that was dad! I never agreed with him about it."

"Oh, don't worry, my Nephew. You just have to worry about your dad getting beat up to almost death."

"Somehow he still doesn't make it sound good for Theo's fate…" whispered Levinski.

"No shit." Starlight replied.

"Oookaaay…" said Chaos, "As much as we like to let you have your 'Uncle and Nephew' moments, I think we should get going before…"

"BIG THINGIIIIEEE!"

A gray echidna ducked as an angry Flesh Pound was about to pound him. Suddenly the specimen was pushed by a dark force of wind from behind, leading it to fall off the railing to the molten metal below, melting along with it.

"That was awesome, Noir! You totally nailed that FP with a single blow!"

"Nah, it's not that hard you know."

Noir, Akemi and Azure came to sight behind the echidna. "Really, Ein. You're just the beacon of trouble." said Noir.

"Bacon? I love bacon!"

"Oh, he's nuts" said Azure.

"I love nuts too!"

"Okay, anyway. You seen the others?" asked Akemi.

"Nyet." said Levinski, "Let's get moving then."

Back on the group I…

"THIS IS THE WORST AND THE MOST HUMILIATING DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"I thought vampires are dead."

"Shut up!"

Isaac and Steve were climbing up a pole as the floor was flooded by Crawlers, emphasis flooded. There was not part of the floor that was not covered by those black human-spider hybrids. Isaac was trying to get his Predator Drone controller working with one hand only, with Steve holding his Barrett Mike mod, trying to fend off the specimens with his explosives bullets.

Suddenly a huge explosion blew the ceiling, dropping the debris at the specimens, crushing them to death. Isaac raised his fist in triumph. "Predator Drone For The Win!"

"The whole Predator-Drone-To-Kill-Zombie thing in a zombie apocalypse still doesn't sound right for me, though they're not actual zombies" said Steve, "Where the hell is Vegeta?"

As if the cue, Vegeta came from the other side of the hall, firing off green blobs at the specimens. As one the crawlers were hit, they melt into green gas along with the blobs. Vegeta then charged his rifle and unleashed a large blobs just inside the floods, unleashing more blobs as it hit the floor and creating a mass kill as they hit.

Soon enough, the floor was empty again, with some green goo leftovers that made Isaac want to gag. "I totally like this sh*t-shooting gun!"

"Yeah, I would too if it doesn't left some of those… things." said Isaac, holding his stomach.

"GUYS!" Steve exclaimed as he saw the others coming to their directions.

Levinski looked at the mess on the floor, "Must've been a hell going on here lately, huh?"

"Yeah, but your gun solved it!" said Vegeta

"Tarydium biowaste, the byproduct of Tarydium processing that can melt anything on its path. A good weapon of destruction, and what a mess it creates."

"Yes, I can see it, Lev" said Noir.

"I know what you're thinking, I also don't really like using the gun. It's hard to maneuver it."

"I thought you can't fly a thing, Grass." said Starlight.

"Well, there are several meanings of 'maneuver' in dictionary, aren't there?"

"OW, IT BURNS! MR. HANDY MAN! DON'T GO NEAR THOSE GREEN THINGS!"

Everyone turned at Ein, who was trying to touch the green acidic biowaste. He also hold his so-called 'Mr. Handy Man' on his left hand, making Milo want to gag. "Why is that Crazchidna bringing that… disembodied hand with him."

"Because he's what you just call" said Akemi, "'Crazchidna'"

"Anyway, what took you so long, Vegeta?"

"OH! Right! There was someone I was fighting with, so I came here to ask you guys to join in. This guy is strong!"

"Kevin?"

"Nah, but he's a just a tad weaker."

As if the cue, a fireball flew across the room and hit the wall next to them, "Husks!" exclaimed Milo.

"Scratch the 's' Milo!" Noir replied as he saw the attacker.

"'Huks'?"

"No! The other 's'"

"Oh, 'Huk'! Did you mean 'hug'? I don't want to be hu…"

"No! One 's' on the… oh whatever! We got a Husk attacking us!"

Indeed there was a specimen attacking them, and most likely it was the one attacking them since it had the flame thrower like Husk. But it had those things like then one on Kevin's abdomen. And one of its eyes was popped out. The head was bald, though.

"It's PATTY!" Azure exclaimed.

"Dude, Clamely is not bald…" said Akemi, "Sooo, who or what is it?"

"Well, I've already named it Patri-husk" said Vegeta, "Patriarch -slash- Husk."

"Can't you name it with a more proper name?" asked Mike.

The hybrid specimen then fired again at the group, now with fireballs fired like machine gun from his flame thrower. "HOLY SH.. THE HELL KIND OF WEAPON IS THAT?" Noir shouted.

"Dunno, but I wanna get one of those!" Levinski replied.

"Me too! Smells like fire everywhere!" Don added.

*[KF OST] zYnthetic – Witness Prevention Playing*

Noir pulled out his M14 EBR Mike-mod aka the Triple Killer and used the automatic mode to shoot several bullets at the specimens. The monster was thrown to the wall, but then it vanished and reappeared behind Noir and whacked the fox to the ceiling. Noir landed on the floor, groaning in pain.

More specimens came to sight, growling at the Mobians and coming for the kill. "These guys stink…" said Azure.

"Tell me about it…" Steve muttered, "You have no idea how stink they are to me. If only your sense of smell is like mine…"

"I thought all the blood is attracting you."

"No thanks, I don't want a synthesized blood"

Meanwhile, Levinski and Vegeta were nursing Noir's bruises. The punch was so hard that the fox was bleeding so badly, "Damn, I'll show him!"

"Hey, your wounds are not healing yet!" Levinski warned.

"I don't care! That big bag of meat asked for it! And I'm gonna give it to him!"

Levinski and Vegeta felt a surge of power on the jet black vulpine's body, as skeleton patterns started to appear on his body. Noir then chuckled, in a kinda strange way "Heheheh. I really love to see them cry."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" asked Vegeta.

"Are Mobians all powerful or what?"

"You're a Mobian, and no I don't think I'm what you can call 'Powerful', so is Milo"

"Yeah, it's just that I spent my childhood with humans, and there was no such thing as 'Superman' except in movies."

(**A/N : All gores will be attempted to be censored as Noir cause the utter destruction of the specimens, well… most of them to be exact. Specimens, not gores. And you might want to list the techniques Noir possesses if he has any. I'll just make it up, black winds**)

Noir dashed off in a speed that matches, or perhaps a lot faster than Levinski's Air Dash, only the trail was foggy black instead of shining blue. The jet black fox used his power to create sharp black wave of wind toward the specimens, shredding most of them and killing them instantly. Some of them fall with his own bare hand. The wind claws he had were really sharp that even FleshPounds couldn't survive.

"YAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The sick and twisted behavior of Noir's made his cousins to stare at him in disgust and disbelief.

"Tell me, Milo." said Levinski, "Was I _that_ insane back on the manor?"

"No, actually" replied Milo, "You were calmer."

As their now all powerful cousin continued his killing spree on the specimens, the Patriarch-slash-Husk was preparing for another barrage of fire on the black fox. Levinski and Milo noticed this. Levinski quickly dashed toward the line of fire, his still ruby red eyes was staring at the specimens as he mustered his powers to create a purple dark energy shield, also using his wind power to keep it still. As the specimen fired, the fireball was all absorbed by the shield, but it also drained Levinski.

Milo on the other hand was doing the offense, as she threw the pipebomb at the specimen, destroying the bomb on its face.

The unknown specimen was still intact, and in return, tried blasted the gray vixen with its flamethrower. But the fireballs were blocked by Levinski as he threw himself at the line of fire.

The firestorm quickly stopped as a certain insane black fox dashed toward the specimen and blasted its chest with his wind power, collided it against the wall. The specimen then tried to fire at the fox, but only replied by laughter as Noir evaded it with an extremely quick speed.

But when Noir was about to give it a jab, its hand swept his and its gun was aimed at him, about to fire.

Don came to his aid just in time. The wolf shoved the specimen with his AK47 and quickly used the flamethrower attachment to burn it down, big mistake as it seemed to have the Husk's great immunity against flame. The blood red wolf was whacked by the specimen's flamethrower.

Theo was aiming his M9-looking superweapon. "Now, feel my lightning, you freak!"

The M9 clicked, as if it was empty. "The hell?"

"Sorry, it has quite a cooldown." said Mike.

"FUUUUUUUUU…!"

"Don't worry, Theodore" said Chaos, "Now, this is my turn!"

The feline shot her Wunderwaffe DG-2, or perhaps DG-3 now, at the Patriarch-Husk creature. A powerful electric bolt shot out and covered the foundry with showers of light that some of her friends covered their eyes, as the intensity was far too high for their retinas. The bolt managed to stun it for awhile, either by the bolt or the light, or both, but didn't manage to destroy it.

As soon as the specimen got up, it let out an angered growl and began to shoot its gun at all directions, mostly to the Mobians.

Don got up. He looked at the specimen, with eyes filled with intent to kill the monster. He didn't actually want to get carried away, but seeing the specimen got his friends pinned down, he really wanted that monster to pay.

The wolf charged up his power, and didn't care about how much he put it. The result of it could be felt by everyone as blue fire started to surround him and his fur changed color. Bat wings started to appear. Unlike regular big one like Levinski, or the decomposed one like Mike, his looked like it was made of lava. Judging from how it heat up his surroundings. It seemed to be really made of lava.

"You are GOING DOWN!" he shouted as his power grew more powerful and darker. He outstretched his now flaming sharp claws and dashed toward the specimen.

**A/N : Part 2 might come up after several updates for other stories. But for humor, I've saved you some off-panels like the one on Guitar Hero of Mobius (also allow requests… if you're interested)**

_**Mobians Comedians **_**in 'Offerings'**

Noir was sneaking off his and his friends' safehouse with a dead animal (feral, not Mobian) on his hands, and an MP4 on his pocket. He stopped right on the door and then turned on the MP4, which then played a children song...

# Can you feel the sun-shine?  
>Does it- brighten up your day? #<p>

…with max volume

Unfortunately the volume of the song attracted a certain vixen, who happened to be awake on her room, watching some random horror movie.

"AAAH! IT'S TAILS DOLL! RUN!"

To say that her sudden outburst woke up the entire safehouse would be an understatement. Noir took a deep sigh. He should've remembered to lower down the volume. Just then a certain yellow doll with void pitch black eyes and a rod with a red glowing jewel on the end appeared behind Noir. The jet black fox noticed and smiled sheepishly.

"**Seriously?**" Tails Doll muttered.

"Sorry… I just thought you might want some."

The doll rolled his eyes. Noir soon heard Levinski screaming his name, followed with some cursing in Russian calling for him to come back. That's what Noir guessed, and of course he was right.

"I uh… gotta go. My cousin is anything but happy now."

_**Mobians Comedians **_**in 'Happy Children'**

Akemi was fending off an army of Clots with his M249. The poor specimens were sent to their afterlife, if they were going to afterlife that is, as the wolf riddled them with small but deadly bullets.

Soon enough he heard some growls from his behind. He turned around, to see 2 clots. Now these clots were not marching toward him. Instead they hugged each other, trying to bite each faces.

Akemi raised his eyebrow at the peculiar sight as the other clot specimens joined the big hug, accidentally, or maybe intentionally… whatever, killing themselves one by one as the Clots were pressed against each other in the big family love hug.

"Er… you know what? Enjoy your family time." said Akemi to the specimens, "I'm outta here."

With that, the wolf ran away before the specimens knew he was already gone.

_**Mobians Comedians **_**in 'Big Bang Theory'**

Milo was really bored after several fights against the FleshPounds. She decided to pass the time with some small games with things she could find.

So Milo played juggle with Mike's explosive merchandise, tossing it to the air like a small plastic ball, ignoring the fact that it could be considered as a miniscule thermonuclear device.

Her feline audience, Starlight and Chaos, were not as happy as she was.

"Seriously, Milo" said Chaos, "Put those things down. You're gonna blow it up."

"Nah, I'm a good juggler."

Suddenly the fox tripped on a stone, her 5 pipebombs were falling at such high speed. Everything went slow motion as the felines shouted, "NOOOO!"

KA-BOOM!

On the other side of the town, Mike and Steve felt a powerful earthquake that both of them lost their balances and fell down.

"Mike, what was that?" asked Steve.

"How should I know?" the brown hedgehog answered, "It's not like it's my bomb falling there!"

The hedgehogs then paused a bit, then Mike spoke, "Oooh, look at the moonlight! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Review please!**

**And yes, I did listen to the song when writing it.**


	16. Through the Fire and Flames II

**A/N : Continuing where we left off, and wow, numerous of new OCs!**

**And duskzilla, if you can please create an account? It's free and you can use it to communicate with me. It's sooo annoying to wait for another update just to speak with you. Review can't be used as any means of conversation, you know…**

**And that's why I didn't decide the perk yet…**

**Also I NEED TO GET YOUR CHARACTER RIGHT, it will be helping if we can send PMs.**

**I guess it's more than 17 already…**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower (Fox) – 56****th**** Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight Comet (Cat) – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike (Hedgehog|Vampire) – Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike [Commando]  
>Steve (Hedgehog|Vampire) – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<br>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 the wolf [Berserker]  
>Isaac (Hedgehog) – Al Capone SOI [Berserker]<br>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – DarkSideOfTheMoon19[Commando]  
>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]<br>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – P3 LadyChaos [Support Specialist]  
>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]<br>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug]  
>Vegeta (Hedgehog) - AHellhammer [Medic]<br>Noir Asmodeus Prower (Fox) – Noir The Fox [Sharpshooter] (Okay, sorry. Mixed you up with other author...)  
>Ein (Echidna) – Gameking40 [Berserker] (In FFn Term… KIA, sorry)<br>Discord (Echidna|Demon) – duskzilla[TBD?]  
>Alex (Hedgehog) - Casino Nights [Berserker]<br>Molly Delila Sapphire Dark (Jaguar) – Spectacular Super Nova [Commando]  
>Caliber Lox (Red Panda Bear) – Flint Flossy TKZ[Demolition Expert]<br>Richter Solairte (Echidna) – Richter Solairte [Berserker]  
>Speed (Hedgehog) – Speed the Hedgehog [Support Specialist]<strong>

**Whoa…**

**I got lots of people joining in, mostly from my forum and the past reviewers. Alex and Casino reviewed one of my stories, and Khidd RP-ed with me…**

**And still remember Richter Solairte? Yes, the guy I told you about in previous chapter… I also do RP with him in the forum.**

**Disclaimer : I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND LEVINSKI!**

**PS : I'm upgrading Starlight in here, so it'll fit like how SPG96 use her… I hope**

**Chapter 16 : **Through the Fire and Flames - Part II

Don wasn't Don, was the first thing everyone thought when he rushed toward the hybrid specimen. He was… more violent… scratch that it was more than 'violent'. It was raining fire on the specimen, but it was still persistent, and returned fire to Don.

What everyone concerned was that the wolf didn't care about hitting his own ally. Mike was evading all the randomized attack from Don, "Cut it out, Don!"

"Don is not here!" said Don suddenly, "My name is Ash!"

The wolf kept attacking at the specimen, Don, or Ash now, was winning the battle. The specimen stumbled back to the ledge. But as Ash was about to finish it off, it disappeared, and reappeared on his back. It threw him away to a nearby machine, which then explodes on his face. He growled and flew back to it.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Noir was being helped by Milo. But Noir pushed her away, "Get off me! I can handle this myself!"

"Er… I don't know about you cuz…" said Levinski, "But I have a feeling this is not the time to interfere…"

"And why the hell is…?"

As the answer, Levinski pointed at Ash and the specimen fighting off with each other, exchanging fire and flames, they were quite a perfect match, although Ash seemed to be winning the fight. But the specimen was too persistent to be taken down.

Several specimens wanted to join in the fun, only to have their skin barbecued. Noir was also going to join, but then Ash launched a fire ball on him. "Ow!" Noir yelped as the fire burnt his skin, "Those guys have lost their mind!"

"Does specimen even have mind?" asked Levinski.

"Okay! But Don! He also lost his mind!"

"It's not Don, it's Ash!" yelled Ash.

"I'll still call you Don!" yelled Noir back.

"Guys! We got some problems here!" said Akemi, who was firing at a group of Scrakes with his M249.

"We're on it!" yelled Levinski.

Both he and Noir used wind powers and their guns to fend them off. The kill record was held by Akemi though, with machine guns and all, but the true test lies ahead, literally. A group of angry Flesh Pound came to sight. Akemi knew if he was about to use his machine gun, it'll be a suicide.

"Theo! How's your pistol?" asked Akemi

"Still cooling! Damn you, Mike!" said Theo.

"You mean *Uncle* Mike!" Mike shot back.

"Whatever!"

Akemi sighed at the two as he continuously firing at the specimen, "Oh, why can't an earthquake just destroy this entire place?"

"HIGH GEE GEE!"

"Huh…?"

A loud crack was heard and suddenly stalagmites rose up all in a sudden on the horde of Fleshpound, some crushing them while the others causing them to lose balance. An orange echidna landed on the floor, holding a giant hammer on his gloved hand. He had quite long dreadlocks and bangs. What caught more attention was his glowing necklace, with multiple stones glowing orange.

"I hear someone's asking for earthquake, so you got an earthquake!" said the echidna.

"I was being sarcastic…" said Akemi, "Who are you anyway?"

The echidna put his hammer down, "My name is Richter Solairte, captain of the Dusk Raiders and the…" but he was cut off by a FleshPound growling from behind, "Can't someone have his moment uninterrupted?" he groaned. In the next second, the specimen was hammered, sent flying out of the foundry.

"That's a homerun" said Azure.

"Alright, anyway, what are you guys doing in such a dark and deserted place like this?" asked Richter.

"Well…" Akemi rolled his eyes, "I guess we're just some unlucky folks fighting some freakish lab project going loose. And you?"

"Travelling around, seeing you guys in trouble… and I smell sweets around here!"

Everybody turned to Milo, who had a chocolate bar on her mouth, "What?"

"Nothing…" said Akemi.

An explosion from behind reminded the group of Ash and the unknown specimen. Ash somehow was now on the losing side, and he didn't look as powerful as before, and the specimen somehow looked really strong. Ash was thrown to the wall, and reverted back to his normal self.

"Don!" Levinski and Vegeta rushed toward the wolf, giving him some cover.

"Okay…" Akemi looked at Richter, "Ever fought something like this before?"

"Hm, I've seen lots of stranger things in my life, but I gotta admit this one's new…" Richter then paused for a second, "But new adventures might be fun! Sounds like a challenge I'm looking for!"

"He doesn't know what he's about to witness…" whispered Chaos to Theo.

Vegeta was treating Don, while Levinski destroyed the specimens coming for them. Most of them were Husks, much to Levinski's dismay, as he had to exchange fire with them, "I seriously have no idea how the hell they got this kind of idea for super soldier project…"

"Well, I guess those scientists just want to create something creative." Vegeta replied.

"Yeah, too hell with their creativeness…" Levinski cursed.

The Patriarch-Husk specimen went back to attacking the group, but somehow, its attack was even more powerful than before. Mike took a FleshPound corpse and used it as a meat shield. But the corpse was quick to be set on fire. Mike quickly let go of the dead FleshPound while jumping up and down, "AAAHH! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!"

Steve took his Barrett Mike-mod Sniper Rifle and started shooting the specimen on the head. But it seemed like it had quite a strong cranium, that it can withstand the explosion.

Akemi aimed his machine gun at the specimen and fired the high caliber bullets at the specimen, but it could withstand the impacts, and in return, blasted Akemi with a barrage of fiery projectiles, sending him flying to the corner, "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

"Okay, timeout!" Isaac called, "Fall back to the corridors!"

Everyone quickly left the room, except Richter, "I… think I'll be staying here… being the hero who stands up till the e-"

"Oh, no you won't!" Levinski quickly dragged his vest to the corridors. Everyone was hiding behind the corridors while the specimen fired its flame thrower at random direction.

"Hey! I could've taken care of that freak!" exclaimed Richter.

"Yeah, right…" Mike scoffed, "We need a plan…"

Everyone peeked at the specimen, which was trying to burn the entire room down. Suddenly a fireball came to them. Most of them evaded at the right time, except for Theo, who had his face burnt, "Why me?" It just earned him a small chuckle from everyone else, although some… like Mike and Richter had their laughs uncontrollable they echoed throughout the room.

"Well… I guess we need some… distractions…" said Levinski.

"Classic…" Mike muttered, getting his seriousness back, "You'll be our bait then"

That earned him a hard slap from Starlight. "What did you just say?" she yelled.

"Ow, OK, never mind. Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked at each other. Clearly no one doesn't want to face the monster, or they're just too prideful to become a zombie bait. Mike facepalmed, at the same time as they heard some noises. It sounded like some… smashing and battle cries…

The hedgehog peeked on the specimen, to see it was attacked by four no… five Mobians, or at least five person because one of them is a bit different, an purple echidna-looking but had no mouth, has crystalline dreadlocks, clawed hands with two crystalline spikes on knuckles. His feet were… strange, as some purple smokes covered it. His eyes too, pink with green irises.

Scratch that. He's not a 'bit' different. He's a LOT different.

Anyway, moving on to the next person, a female amethyst eyed Mobian jaguar, dark purple fur with spiky bracelet, shirt, tube top. Her light lavender hair reached her shoulders. She had long wooden pole that she used to whack the zombie, although not really helping with the long-range attack the specimen possessed.

The next one was a red panda, wearing straight tops and straight jeans. Like the jaguar, he also has melee weapon, a bamboo staff that, to everyone's disbelief, had not been broken yet after being used against the specimen's flame thrower which was made out of steel, or looked like that.

Moving on, a purple hedgehog with quills reaching midway down her back, a pair of green emerald eyes focused on her seemingly indestructible enemy. She wears a black leather jacket thrown over a white T-shirt, which was started to get painted red due to dried blood. She also had a pair of black jeans and jet black trainers with a white stripe around the edge. Her bowler hat was a bit burnt after several attacks barely missing her skin. She had three long blades on each knuckles, already wet of the artificial blood from the specimens, but sadly not from the one she was fighting right now.

Last one, also a hedgehog, orange fur, wearing sunglasses propped on his head, black jacket with white T-shirt underneath, burnt black baggy pants and red and… blue, although the massive blood splattered on it was turning that blue color purple, sneakers. Unlike most of his companions who were more into melee combat, he was wielding two Desert Eagle pistols, firing high caliber bullets on the specimens.

Even with those five fighting that specimen, it was not downed yet…

"Damn! Alex, get to that thing's head and cut it off!" yelled the jaguar.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Molly!" the female hedgehog replied.

"You think yelling will help?" said the red panda, "You two better kill yourself if you decide to become useless!"

"Hey, come on! The more the merrier, Caliber!" said the orange hedgehog.

"I don't think so. More people means more distractions and more chance of friendly fire" said the echidna-like… whatever he is.

Mike turned back to his friends, "Okay, so there are five people fighting that Patriarch-Husk thingie, but aren't taking it down, they're gonna need some help soon…"

"YES! That's my cue!" Richter took a step, only to have Levinski stomping on his foot to keep him down, "OW! What was that for?"

"Instant action will just lead us to doom, we need to forge a plan that will work…"

"It will be too long!"

Levinski ignored the echidna and looked at the others, "Well, any ideas?"

For minutes they started to think of a way to take care of their specimen problem, and one by one, they shook their heads.

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me…"

"Well, we can't think of something so complicated in such short time" said Isaac, "I'd say we bombard it with AGM Missile…"

"Along with those five potential ally?" asked Levinski

"Well, we can warn them" Starlight shrugged, "It's not like the specimen understand English"

"I'd say we attack on the spine" said Vegeta, "It's needed to support the brain and give commands to some parts of nervous system"

"And right now we strike!" Richter shouted, raising his hammer.

"Hmm, to summarize," Mike started, "We shall warn those people that we're going to strike the specimen on its spine with an AGM missile, right now"

The Mobians looked at each others and nodded, "Now how do we get their attention…?" Azure asked.

"Several shots to the specimen will do it." Said Mike.

Akemi nodded and went out of his hiding. He quickly raised his machine gun and sent a bulletstorm toward the specimen, causing it to stumble back, and gaining the other group's attention.

"Look! It's one of us!" yelled the male hedgehog.

"Great… more nuisance…" groaned the red panda.

Akemi gave a sign to come to him. He glanced at Isaac who had worked on his laptop, but seemed to be having trouble. Akemi soon found why, the specimen was following the five in a high velocity. "Guys! We need to keep that thing still!"

"On it!" Richter slammed the floor, causing an earthquake that caused the specimen's foot to sink.

Isaac gave a thumb up on the echidna. With a green, he pushed the space bar in the laptop. A faint rumbling sound could be heard from the sky, and was getting louder until suddenly the specimen was struck by a missile coming from a small hole on the roof. The explosion threw the Mobians nearby away.

*[KF OST] zYnthetic – Witness Prevention Ended*

The specimen was burnt, and was kneeling down on the floor. Akemi gave it a sad smile, "Your misery will soon end…" with that, he rained the specimen with series of bullets. The zombie could only howl in pain without being able to do anything else. But to Akemi's disgust, it wasn't dead yet, "Well, guys… you might wanna help me destroy this thing…"

"No problem!" Milo, with her everlasting smile set up a complicated set of explosive on the specimen. Looking at the timer screen, Akemi could tell it was a time bomb. As the fox was finished, she sighed in relief, "Okay… now we gotta leave"

"Out of curiosity, you made it yourself?"

"Yup! Took years to make it perfect, you know… it needs lots of power to blow up an entire neighborhood. I need some radioactive elements like plutonium, uranium, and all other '-iums'"

"Wait…" Starlight asked her, "An entire neighborhood… so this place will be blown up to ashes when it explodes?"

"Yeah!"

"And how long do we have now?"

"About thirty seconds!"

There was an awkward silence before Mike yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"

To say that the next thirty seconds was a total chaos would be an understatement. The group was panicking as they ran outside in fear of being blown up by a nuclear explosive specially made by a certain happy demolition expert. The fireworks was beautiful though, for some people…

After everything was calmed down, they introduced themselves with each others. The jaguar was Molly, the red panda was Caliber, the purple hedgehog was Alex while the orange hedgehog was Speed, the Echidna-thingie was actually Mephiles' descendant named Discord.

And… there is quite a story after that between him and Theo…

"I still can hardly believe we are from the same father!" Discord snapped.

"Well, I ALSO can hardly believe I'm related to you!" Theo yelled back, "For I am more powerful than you!"

"No, I am more powerful!"

"No, I am a lot more powerful!"

"NO, I AM!"

"NO, I AM!"

"NO, I-"

"ENOUGH!" Mike yelled at the two, "Your uncle is getting impatient here… Let's say it like this, you both are more powerful in your own way, now everyone's happy and we can hug each other again like a big family!"

"I still can hardly believe he's related to Mephiles…" said Starlight to Levinski.

"I know, right?" the fox replied, "Let's go back before things get crazier than ever… I had enough shit for today…"

"Agreed… you okay, Lev-kun?"

"Yeah, but I'll be better after I get my vodka, and I hope Mike or Theo will think twice before taking my supplies again…"

**A/N : Not as good as I hoped, I guess roleplaying gives changes to my writing method.**

**Review please, guys.**


	17. Street Fight

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate your supports. :D**

**After lots of character, Casino Nights suggested me to stop accepting characters. He was right… so I'm going to half-close the submission. More OC submission is not recommended, but I'll consider it…'**

**Listing Characters :**

**Anatoly 'Grass' Levinski Prower (Fox) – 56****th**** Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower [Support Specialist]  
>Starlight Comet (Cat) – Shadow's Party Girl 96 [Berserker]<br>Mike (Hedgehog|Vampire) – Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike [Commando]  
>Steve (Hedgehog|Vampire) – The Awesome One 4 [Sharpshooter]<br>Azure Wolfson (Wolf) – Leon29 the wolf [Berserker]  
>Isaac (Hedgehog) – Al Capone SOI [Berserker]<br>Theo Arcreus (Hedgehog|Demon) – DarkSideOfTheMoon19[Commando]  
>Akemi (Wolf) - swiftshadow123 [Berserker]<br>Erisella 'Chaos' Ambrosine (Cat) – P3 LadyChaos [Support Specialist]  
>Milo Prower (Fox) – xXCookieGiverXx [Demolition Expert]<br>Don Anderson (Wolf|Vampire) – anything170 [Firebug]  
>Vegeta (Hedgehog) - AHellhammer [Medic]<br>Noir Asmodeus Prower (Fox) – Noir the fox [Sharpshooter]  
>Ein (Echidna) – Gameking40 [Berserker] (In FFn Term… KIA, sorry)<br>Discord (Echidna|Demon) – duskzilla[TBD?]  
>Alex (Hedgehog) - Casino Nights [Berserker]<br>Molly Delila Sapphire Dark (Jaguar) – Spectacular Super Nova [Commando]  
>Caliber Lox (Red Panda Bear) – Flint Flossy TKZ[Demolition Expert]<br>Richter Solairte (Echidna) – Richter Solairte [Berserker]  
>Speed (Hedgehog) – Speed the Hedgehog [Support Specialist]<br>Hudson Vata (Hedgehog) – Task Force Metal[Commando]**

**Chapter 17 : Street War**

Back on the small safe-house owned by the Mobians, the group had already gotten along quite fine with each other, except probably Discord and Theo still being as competitive as ever.

The Mobian squads were forging a plan for their next move. The Special Branch had provided them with info about a Horzine scientist still surviving the outbreak. With any luck, that scientist might be the key to end all the apocalypse happening right now.

"So like… we're taking orders from those police?" scoffed Richter, "No way! I'm not taking orders from anyone!"

"Actually, we're more independent than you think…" replied Akemi, "They give info, we do the hard stuff…"

"Oh, well that's cool, then! Hey, I wanna walk outside this small place, anyone wants to come?"

"Well, I'm a bit bored, I guess I can use some small walk…"

Milo quickly followed Akemi, "Hey! Don't leave me! I wanna come too!"

Theo came inside the room, a small black spot was visible around his robotic eye. Akemi noticed this and asked, "Hey, what happened to your eye?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" said the hedgehog.

"Hey, come on, spill it!" Richter exclaimed.

"Fine… so I was fighting with Discord again. We kinda ruined the basement after throwing our attacks against each other. Mike saw us and gave us a punch for each one of us, both on our eyes…"

"Ouch…" Milo cringed, "Well, do you want to come out with us?"

"Well… sure… need something to do to kill the time"

"Great!" Richter cheered, "Let's ask if the others want to come!"

Levinski was examining the reports about the places. The scientist was last seen on a closed road, due to the attacks from the specimens. The fox wasn't even sure if he, or she was still alive. He put the papers down and checked his weapons, the crystal machete, an AA12 Automatic Shotgun, and dual M9s.

Starlight came toward him, feeling the uneasiness from the green fox, "We'll make it Grass-kun…" she spoke, putting her hand on the Levinski's shoulder.

"Things are starting to get more unexpected."

"But that doesn't give us a reason to stop hoping… does it?"

"No…" Levinski shook his head, "Of course not… By the way, can you clean the mess up? I was showing Ein about the specimens we're fighting and that echidna started to run around… knocking everything over…"

Starlight looked around her, and noticed… that the room was devastated. Papers were scattered everywhere, shelves were on the ground, and there was something under the table… a… hand?

And yes… it was the same disembodied hand Ein carries around every day.

The feline shrieked, that Levinski covered his eyes in surprise and dropped the weapons he had… accidentally having his machete scratched his foot on the side. "Starlight! What's…?"

"H-H-H-H-Hand…"

"Hand?" Levinski looked under the table, "Oh… a hand… EIN!"

The echidna rushed toward them, "Who dares summoned…?" before he was finished, Levinski, who had a popped vein, threw the hand at his face, "Mr. Handy Man!"

Starlight's eyes twitched at the sight of the echidna treating the disembodied hand like his best friend. Levinski took a more intense action, by Air Blowing the echidna out of the room and locked the door, "Okay! Where were we?"

"You are asking me to clean this mess up…"

"Oh, yeah. Let's do it together…"

The Mobians outside the house were having a bit misadventure on their small walk. At first, Richter wanted to go to a cotton candy stand, that he left the others away, only to come back with 2 FleshPounds charging at him, followed by some other specimens.

"RICHTER SOLAIRTE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING US TROUBLE?" Akemi yelled in frustration.

"What? I thought you wouldn't want to miss the fight. So I bring them here!" replied Richter.

"Well, it is not necessary…" said Theo.

Milo took Mike's bombs and started blowing the streets up. The overpowered bomb was already throwing the cars everywhere. Azure tried to evade the car rainstorm coming toward them. Richter summoned his hammer and smashed them away from him, causing some near-friendly fire case. Like when Theo was fighting a FleshPound, a car whacked away by the echidna flew toward the hedgehog. Fortunately Theo was able to teleport several inches away, and the FleshPound became the victim instead.

The hedgehog didn't know whether to thank him for taking care of the FleshPound or spank his ass for almost crushing him, so he just stayed silent.

Akemi was yelling at Milo to stop throwing the 'booms of doom', as the fox called them. Unfortunately the explosion had clearly deafened everyone. Akemi cursed at Mike not using silencer in the bombs, but then again, how do you create silencer for a bomb?

Isaac spotted more specimens coming from the other side of the street. He cursed himself for not bringing the Predator Drone for himself. Using the available weapons he had (which include an RPD and a SCAR-H) he tried fending off the specimens. The burst of bullets blew the specimens away, but not stopping them from advancing.

Soon, the vehicle rainstorm stopped, meaning Milo had run out of bombs. More specimens were coming to them. Some of the fighters were losing their courage. Molly fired her UMP.45 at the zombie-like creatures at their heads, blowing them off. But her ammos were starting to run low. Plus, the FleshPound's head are too strong, that she would need high caliber bullets to actually one-shot-one-kill the creature. "Seriously, what are these things?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, some freaky lab experiments. They were supposed to be super-soldiers." Said Azure.

"Well, no wonder they're very aggressive!" Richter laughed, "They weren't given any clothing!"

"Hey, you're right! I've never seen a naked human, not in public at least." Said Speed.

Caliber meanwhile was using his newly acquired M32 Grenade Launcher at the specimens. To his dismay, it was only useful for long range, and the Siren screams made it useless. "You ugly bitches!" Caliber cursed, covering his ears from the deadly shrieks, "I'll make your face worse than ever!"

Caliber focused on the female specimen's head, of course not using the launcher. He switched to Bullpup and started firing bullets. It wasn't a short work as the shrieks kept his concentration divided, "Shut up and die, ugly face!"

Though the group enjoyed the fight, they knew… or to be exact, most of them knew they won't last forever. The FleshPound became more and more abundant, and the Clots weren't helping as they slowed the Mobians down. "Akemi! Have you called the others yet?" yelled Theo.

"Yeah.. whoa!" Akemi evaded a FleshPound trying to smash him, "They should be here any minute now!"

As if the cue, a humvee ran the FleshPound over, and riding on it, was Mike, Starlight, Levinski and Steve, "You guys need some help?" Levinski asked.

"Always the best driver, Lev. What took you so long?" Akemi crossed his arms.

"We have to assist someone…" said Mike, stepping aside, showing a dark-green hedgehog, and ACR on his back, "Gentlemen, meet Hudson Vata"

"I see you got a lot of people here…" said Hudson.

"You bet, strength on the numbers" said Steve, "Ready to fight?"

"As I'll ever be…"

Levinski stomped on the gas and started patrolling across the street. Starlight was ready to mow the specimens down with the machine gun on the back of the car.

Richter was probably the only one not using firearms, except one time he stepped on a pistol lying on the floor and accidentally had its trigger pulled. By pure coincidence, a GoreFast was shot on the head with it. He didn't mind much, since several Scrakes are advancing toward him, with chainsaws buzzing loudly.

To disable the chainsaw, Richter smashed it with his hammer. He had to do it repeatedly because somehow… even broken the chainsaw was still moving, and was as deadly as ever. Sometimes he just had to trap the specimens down the ground, or instant kill with a stalagmite coming from the ground right under the Scrakes. "Really… this army is freaks! And ugh… even if they're coated with sugar I won't lick on them… or maybe…"

"Focus, Richter!" Isaac yelled next to him, trying to gun an incoming horde of… wait.

"Uh… why are you firing at nothing?" asked Richter.

"You THINK there is nothing… but just you wa… WHOA!" a female specimen suddenly appeared in front of Isaac, trying to claw him.

"What the…?"

"Die!" Isaac stabbed it with his machete, "They're Stalkers… they can turn invisible, but some of us got scanners to detect them"

"Okay, this is just getting freakier and freakier" the orange echidna scratched his head, "First a mutant spider zombie that crawls on us, then a zombie running with a blade, then the one that screams like banshee, and then the one with chainsaw, then the one with a flame-thrower, and then there is the one with meat grinders, now an INVISIBLE ZOMBIE? WHAT KIND OF ZOMBIE ARE THEY?"

"They're not zombies…"

"Well, they look like one, and they act like one"

"Uh… but that doesn't mean they're zombies… they're 'specimens'"

"And I thought those crimzoms are strange enough…"

"Those what?"

"Uuuuh, never mind"

Caliber dashed toward them, with an M79 'Thumper' on his hand, "How are you doing with them?"

"Not good, where's your M32 Grenade Launcher?" asked Isaac.

"Those chainsaw-arms destroyed it…" Caliber twirled his launcher, chuckling a bit, "But this one should do well for now"

Suddenly a Humvee flew above them, and landed on a horde of Clots, completely turning them into pancakes. A maniacal laugh was heard from the Humvee as Noir pumps his fist from the car, "I've never felt so aliiiveeee!"

"Good! Because I'm gonna kill you!" Don yelled from the back on the machine gun seat.

"No time for that," Alex jumped with her claws ready, "We have some specimens to butcher!"

"Okay, but no more rushing like that, or that's gonna be your end, Prower!" said Don.

"I'd like to see you try…" Noir stomped on the gas and drove toward Isaac, Richter and Caliber, "Hello guys"

"Your wheels are bloody" said Isaac.

"Yup, do you like the paint?"

"Ehh… " Richter looked at the gore on the tire, "You gotta clean it up. It's stinky"

"Whatever…" Noir took a chocolate bar and took a bite… or was about to when it was gone to Richter's hand, "Hey!" he snapped as the echidna ate it with a single bite

"Thank you, Noir! My source of power!"

"Ugh… fine. We gotta go, hunting them down and pop their heads like watermelon! Alex, you wanna come?"

"No, I'm going to stay with them…"

"Cool… see you later then…"

The specimen rampages didn't last long. Soon the horde was destroyed, leaving the streets full of blood. Alex was walking down the road, kicking the bodies of the dead specimens. She clawed some of the surviving ones.

She then met the others talking nearby the two Humvees, "Hi there guys."

"Tough fight, huh?" asked Mike.

"They're very… unique…"

"Well, as unique as they are, they don't stand a chance against us…" said Theo, "Where's Discord and Ein by the way?"

"Never thought you'd ask…" Discord appeared behind them, dragging Ein who was struggling to get away, "I had to hold the zombies from the south side, and keep Ein from killing himself…"

"Well… took you long enough, but yea, two people against a horde of specimens. I'm glad we don't have to fight the daddy…" said Levinski.

"What daddy?" asked Richter.

"Sort of a mutant scientist…" Starlight spoke, "With a…" something poked her leg. She turned around to see a Crawler, "NYA!" the specimen was no more as she smashed it with her chainsaw.

"Uh… save the description for later, Star…" said Levinski, "Let's just get home now…"

"No, we're going to get that survivor now" Mike cut him, "We got no time to lose…"

**A/N : Okay. Wrap up here. :P**

**But don't worry, something to spice up. YES! It's that!**

_**Mobians Comedians **_**in 'Scream Contest'**

Mike was really pissed off after a Siren decided to make an appearance and attack him and his friends with its high-pitch scream. "Oh, shut up! You think you can scream really good, but I'm gonna prove you wrong!"

"What is he gonna do?" asked Azure asked.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mike screamed louder than the Siren, and also with higher frequency.

"KRAAAAAAAAH!" the Siren screamed back

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KRAAAAAAAAH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KRAAAAAAAAH!"

"**RAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

"**KRAA…!**" The Siren fell on the ground, passed out.

"Whoo! I win guys! Er… guys?" Mike looked around, seeing that the others were all lying on the ground, with swirling eyes.

_**Mobians Comedians **_**in 'Sweet Victory'**

"Okay, guys… we must focus on the specimens" said Levinski, "Do not be distracted by the amusement rides"

The amusement park looked really attracting. Of course, no one was interested, knowing that there's something they must do.

"Specimens at twelve!" Isaac reported, "They're attacking an ice cream vendor!"

"ICE CREAM VENDOR? NOOOOOO!" Richter dashed toward the horde of FleshPounds that was about to destroy the vendor. The next thing the group knew, was that the specimens were tossed several feet to the sky like ragdolls, getting hammered by a certain angry echidna, "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE SACRED SANCTUARY OF SWEETS, YOU UNHOLY MONSTERS FROM HELL?"

"Er… Starlight?" Levinski said.

"Yea, Lev-kun?"

"Remind me… not to buy any kind of sweets. Judging from what he says, I think it will bring bad luck…"

"Awww…." Starlight pouted.

**I guess that's what I got. Remember that you can give me suggestion for story and off panel. Review please!**


End file.
